Remember The Time
by livingstatue
Summary: Part 2 of my FOP story. Sequel to "I'd Do Anything". summary inside. Sorry it took so long but, well you'll see. chap 12 of 16 up, hoping the next one goes smoother.
1. SUMMARY

STORY SUMMARY:

Timmy and Tootie are finally back together and are having the time of their lifes, but surprises await around every corner.

* * *

Mini summary for new chaps:  
Chap 10:

Tootie's heart is breaking. Timmy puts his plan to apologize into action. Will she accept and take him back? Or will she tell him to leave her life, forever?

* * *

I changed Mark's age from 19 to 21.  
just giving you all the heads up in case you didn't know yet

* * *

Due to some confusion in the stories, I have created a font guide.

"words in dual quotataions" = character speaking

_"italicized in daul quotations"_ = indirect character speech, such as through door or phone

_'italicized in single quotations' _= character thought

_italicized no quotation _= letter or written words

_italicized in center _= song lyrics

*text within asterixes*= sound effect. could be _italicized, _**Bold, _or both_** depending on volume level.

**Plan Bold Print = **Flashback

* * *

WARNING:

chapter 1 "Sugar" is a LEMON  
so if you can't handle it skip to chapter 2. "Spotlight"  
don't worry mini summary of chapter 1 at beginning of 2.

* * *

Until the next update.  
livingstatue


	2. Sugar

Here we are once again. Okay let's get this over with.

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!!!

* * *

WARNING - LEMON (SEX) CHAPTER - IF YOU CANNOT READ THE FOLLOWING WITHOUT GETTING EMBARRASSED, SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW:

I like dirty, skanky smut, with lots of tits and pussy pounding action while I masturbate to the words on the screen and scream the names of the fictional characters as I shoot sticky cum all over the floors. ;p

* * *

Author Note: I worked very hard on this to make it perfect. It is my first lemon ever so be nice and enjoy. **^_^**

* * *

Song List:

Sugar - by - Flo Rida (feat. Wynter)  
Make Love - by - Daft Punk

**

* * *

**

Remember The Time.

Chapter 1  
**Sugar**

They arrived at his house around seven o'clock, and to Timmy's surprise, his parents weren't home. Timmy opened the door and they made their way up to his room. When he opened the DVD cabinet, Tootie gasped once again, even though she already knew how many he had. "You get comfortable while I pick out a good one."

Timmy wanted that romance movie this time. He browsed through all his favorites: The Princess Bride, 50 First Dates, Fever Pitch, until he found the one he wanted, Hitch. He put the disk in his player and when he turned around, noticed Tootie was lying on his bed, staring at the goldfish in the bowl next to her glasses and tiara, smiling out at her. "Hey, how come they're still here? I know about them now, so they should be gone, right?"

"Should be, yes, but I have a deal to keep them until prom. That, plus you found out about them through a wish." Timmy sat down next to Tootie as he spoke.

"Oh right, the loophole." Tootie pulled him down into a laying position behind her and rested her head on his right arm, as if it was a pillow, before pulling his other arm around herself and holding his hand in hers under her head as well.

As the main character started saying his favorite line, Timmy whispered it softly into Tootie's ear. "Life, is not the amount of breaths you take. It's the moments, that take your breath away."

"Oh, Timmy." Tootie purred, as she rolled over on top of him and started kissing him. Timmy once again found himself going crazy, as he tasted her sweet soft lips. They were both blushing deeply when Tootie finally pulled away, gasping for breath. "Timmy…I want you…now."

"But…you already have me." He stated, slightly confused, as they sat up. Then he saw the wild look in her eyes and understood exactly what she wanted. "Tootie, I don't think we're ready for that yet."

"Timmy, after everything you've done for me, you still don't think we're ready?" She started pouting, knowing he couldn't resist her. "Besides, it's my birthday and you said I could have anything," She said seductively before kissing him again. "And I want you."

As she continued kissing him, his mind glazed over as his hormones took control. Tootie's hands wandered down his shirt, undoing each button she reached, until she pushed the shirt off his body and threw it carelessly onto the fishbowl. She spent some time admiring his bare chest and abs. His muscles twitched to the ever so soft brushing of her hands, causing her to giggle at his body's automatic reaction. Tootie shuddered as waves of electricity pulsed through her body with every light touch of Timmy's hands as well. After finally undoing his belt, she got off the bed to pull down his jeans, freeing his lower half. Tootie was starting to get nervous when she saw his rod, already standing proud and erect, around seven inches. She started gently stroking it, as she lowered herself down.

_'Okay, no turning back now.'_ She had an idea of what to do from all the stories she'd overheard in the bathrooms at school. Therefore, she decided to try those techniques. Tootie's head went down to the base of his dick and she slowly licked her way up to the top, before opening her mouth and engulfing him. She only made it a few inches before she felt herself begin to choke and pulled back, coughing as her gag reflex kicked in.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asked in concern, as his mind snapped out of the fog.

"Yeah." She answered hoarsely. As Tootie went back for another try, she relaxed her throat and when she got past her previous fail point, she let out a moan as she sucked harder.

The sudden vibration sent a shiver up Timmy's spine, causing him to moan as his head tipped back from the pleasure he was receiving. Timmy had never done anything like this before and knew he wouldn't last long, but he was holding on for dear life as her warm, smooth lips glided back and forth.

His mind was in bliss when he felt himself starting to tense up. "I'm gonna…" Timmy started to warn her, but it was too late.

Tootie felt giant torrents of hot sticky cum splash within her mouth and down her throat. Pulling her head back, so only the tip of his cock was in her mouth, she let him fill up her mouth with the delicious spunk. She held his salty-sweet seed on her tongue for a second, before tipping her head back, feeling it coat her throat.

"Hey, that's not fair." Tootie looked back at Timmy, confused by his words. "It's your birthday. _**You**_ should be the one on the receiving end."

Timmy leaned in to kiss her again, as he undid the knot behind her neck. She wiggled her hips as he pulled the dress up and over her head, revealing she had on a pair of black panties and strapless bra. Timmy quickly, and carefully, removed her bra to allow access to her mounds, and stopped. Tootie's blush darkened as he stared at her now exposed breasts. They were a lot smaller than the ones he had seen in his magazines, but that didn't matter, to him they were perfect. Timmy pulled her into another kiss, as he gently lowered her back onto the bed. Slowly, he started kissing his way down her body, making his way to her small molehills. As he kissed past her collarbone, he let his left hand wander down her stomach, until it reached the border of her panties. Tootie was already moaning and whimpering to his touch, particularly in such a sensitive area. Timmy glided his hand underneath the band and felt that Tootie's smooth lower lips were already moist from her anticipation.

"What's wrong?" She asked when his hand stopped. She watched as he turned his hand around, and she lifted herself as he pulled her panties away, and eventually off.

To Timmy's surprise, as Tootie spread her leg, he saw she was completely hairless. "Nothing." He smiled as he took a minute to admire Tootie's body.

He started at her feet, taking in every detail. As his gazed moved up, he studied her smooth legs, his eyes stopping once again when he saw her glistening heavenly gates. Watching him in turn, Tootie giggled, causing his eyes to dart to her flat stomach, as it ripped lightly from her sudden quick breathing. His eyes drifted up some more to her small breasts that lay almost flat, due to her lying on her back. Then to her neck, her chin, her perfect, smooth pink lips, and he stopped when he got to Tootie's eyes, those bright blue eyes. As Timmy gazed into her eyes, he felt like he was drowning in a vast ocean of her love as she stared back. Finally, there was the raven black hair, flowing behind her. Timmy loved every inch of her, and he wanted to show Tootie just how much he loved her, as he resumed teasing her now hard small pink nipples. Timmy began licking, sucking and nibbling her left nipple as his fingers played at her entrance.

Tootie was going crazy to his very touch now. She had dreamt of this moment ever since they had taken Sex Ed, but she never knew it could feel this good. Her mind was floating in ecstasy. Somehow, he knew exactly what he was doing. Tootie suddenly felt that the pleasure she had given to Timmy lacked in comparison to what he was now giving to her.

Tootie's juices were soaking his index finger, as he slowly inserted into her tightness. She whimpered at the new sensation as his finger wiggled around inside. Soon Timmy found what he had scoured the internet to learn about: A soft, spongy area, just about an inch inside her pussy. Tootie started squirming from pleasure, as he slowly stroked her G-spot. He decided to add to it and left a trail of kisses as he lowered his head down near his probing hand. As Timmy started licking her lower lips, he could taste the honey sweet goodness of her essence.

The wet muscle probed at her nether regions and played with her tiny clitoris, lifting the teen to new levels of pleasure and sending her over the edge. "Oh God." Tootie whimpered, as she grabbed the sheet around her and arched her back from the heavenly feeling that was coursing through her. Fire and ice flowed in waves, as a mind-blowing orgasm rocked her senseless. Her legs clamped down on Timmy's head, as a small fresh wave of clear sticky juices flowed from her and straight onto his eager tongue. He continued lapping up her nectar as she breathed heavily, slowly coming down from her first orgasm ever. He had licked her almost clean when her hand came down and covered herself. "Uh, uh uhh…" Tootie teased him is she waved her finger in a 'No Entry' manner, and then signaled for him to come up to kiss her again. He did as instructed and the two jumped in surprise, as a song started playing softly on his stereo.

_Make love, love…make love._

Timmy and Tootie both knew who had turned it on and started laughing. "I say you follow her advice." Tootie teased, as she helped guide him into place.

Timmy could feel electricity pulse through his body as his tip brushed against her entrance. Once he was set, Tootie put her hands on his back to steady herself. Timmy slowly started pushing in and Tootie felt the pain that she knew would come from him stretching her. However, it was worse than she thought it would be. She was so nervous that her vaginal walls were clamping down extra hard on his invading penis.

Timmy stopped when he felt her nails digging into his back. He looked up to her face to see tears starting to pool over from her tightly closed eyes. "Tootie, we don't have to do this now. We can wait if you're not ready." He said with concern, as he started pulling the inch or so of himself that was in, back out.

"No!" Tootie screamed, as she held Timmy tightly, trying to keep him in place. "I want this. Please?" She begged, turning on the puppy dog eyes and pout, knowing he couldn't resist.

He nodded as he resumed pushing forward. The pain wasn't as bad this time, but it still brought tears to her eyes. Tootie soon felt him press against her virginal barrier and gasped, causing him to stop dead in him tracks. "No, I'm not doing it. I'm not hurting you."

Frustrated with his stubbornness, Tootie rolled him over so he was now on his back. She knew what she was about to do would hurt, but she was determined and Timmy wasn't, so she had no choice. She drove herself down on him, breaking her cherry as she sheathed almost his entire member in the process. Her nails dug into his skin and she screamed, as an indescribable mix of pleasure and pain shot through her.

"I told you-"

"No!" Tootie yelled again as she slapped Timmy on the left side of his face, stunning him. She then gently put her hand on the same cheek, trying to ease his guilt as she spoke softly. "Remember, I wanted this. Just give me a minute to get use to the feeling, all right?"

Timmy nodded as he waited. Even though she wasn't moving, he felt like he was going to cum already, she was just so warm and tight. As the pain started to fade, Tootie slowly started to rock her hips, the pleasant sensation growing stronger by the second.

For Timmy, thought stopped. He became a sex creature, fueled by lust, as he forced her to switch places with him again. He immediately started pounding her, her lithe body rocking heavily with each impact. She moaned with each stroke, his shaft filling her completely, and then leaving her empty as he all but withdrew for the next thrust. There was no stopping now. All he could do was pump faster, harder, and as deep as he possibly could.

"Oh god Timmy, I'm almost there! Don't stop!" He couldn't stop for anything in the world now, even if he wanted to. Burying his face into her neck, he summoned all of his remaining strength and hammered her juicy inners with everything he had.

With a scream, she felt herself nearly explode from the power of her orgasm. Her eyes were blinded and her body felt as if a million points of heavenly light had pierced it. Timmy felt her already tight slit grip him so hard he couldn't move. Her walls milked him, as his seed exploded into the accepting womb of his girlfriend. He thought he had felt good before, but there was absolutely nothing like the rush of ejaculating inside, not even close.

As she felt the hot liquid pour into her, her orgasm grew stronger and she screamed louder, as the euphoric feeling washed over her. Her whole body quivered and shook while she held onto Timmy for dear life. Once her grip on him loosened, he pulled his member out and flopped onto the bed. Tootie rolled over to wrap her arms and legs around him.

His mind was blank for the longest time, only able to enjoy her gentle caress as he caught his breath, though he could feel she was doing the same. He couldn't believe how wonderfully alive, yet how drained he felt. Part of him wanted to sleep, but the other told him he should, no, needed to hold out, to bask in this afterglow with her. "That…was…amazing." Timmy gasped out as she giggled and nodded contentedly next to him.

Tootie looked back up at him as their normal pace of breathing returned, a smile growing on her lovely face once again. "So, you _up _for another round?" She teased, as Timmy pulled the covers over them, laughing.

* * *

If you made it this far, _**congratulation!**_

(Pulls collar to side) I hope that wasn't too steamy for some of you.

**Feed back is appreciated. Tell me if **_**anything**_** could be improved.**


	3. Spotlight

(livingstatue enters room smiling, still singing disclaimer)

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Spotlight - by - Mute Math

**

* * *

**

Remember The Time.

Chapter 2  
**Spotlight**

Timmy awoke in his bed feeling warm, really warm, and he couldn't remember why, his mind was still in a fog. As his alarm started going off the warmth shifted. He finally opened his eyes to see an arm that wasn't his, reach across him and turn off the alarm. That's when the memory of last night slammed into his head. He swore he was just going to watch a movie with Tootie, but he said something romantic and that's when his memory becomes a little blurry. However, he didn't remember her leaving. Sure enough, as he looked down, there was Tootie, snuggling up next to left side of his chest, his arm wrapped around her, holding her in place. Timmy lifted the sheet briefly with his right hand, as to not disturb her, and saw they were both completely naked. _'__Holy shit! We really did it.'_

Tootie was fully awake now that she had felt him move. "Good morning lover." She cooed as she nestled in even closer to his chest.

That brought all the memories of last night back in crystal clear detail. She had given him pleasure first and he repaid the favor. Then the big moment, he had taken her virginity. No, that wasn't right, she had given it to him. He was her first, and she was his. He couldn't have been happier then he was right then, holding her close.

The door suddenly flew open followed by the entering of Timmy's father. "Good morning soOH MY GOD!" He yelled as Tootie pulled the sheets against herself. She was so embarrassed she felt like she could die. He was only the second man, besides her father, that had now seen her naked. Even if all he saw was her chest. Mr. Turner quickly turned away from them before he spoke again. "Both of you get dressed and meet me downstairs in the living room." He left closing the door behind him.

Timmy quickly hoped out of bed and jumped back when his bare feet hit the cold floor. Tootie giggled at his reaction. "Just get dressed." He told her, already sliding his boxers back on. He ran from the room and nearly knocked his mother over as he chased his father. "Dad wait!" Mr. Turner turned around as he reached the phone when he heard his son. "Please don't tell Vicky."

"And why shouldn't I? I just caught you naked with her sister in the same bed. You could've just ruined your life. How am I supposed to react?" He argued a good point and Timmy knew it. What was worst, Timmy couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Please Mr. Turner?" Tootie begged as she came down the stairs, already back in her dress, trying to help Timmy. "I swear we used protection." She turned her puppy dog pout loose on Mr. Turner, trying to butter him up. "Please?"

He sighed as he put the phone back on the hanger. "Fine, I won't tell her. But you two have to." Mr. Turner started walking away but stopped before he reached the kitchen. Something was on his mind, Timmy could tell, but when his father spoke, it wasn't what Timmy thought he would say. "If you two are hungry, you better tell your mother now, before she starts cooking." With that, he left to read his newspaper.

Tootie looked at Timmy, confused. "What was that all about?"

Timmy shrugged, as he grunted 'I don't know' before heading back to his room to finish getting dressed. The rest of the morning was weird at the Turner residents. There was an awkward silence amongst the family as Tootie joined them for breakfast. The dishes clinking and scrapping in the quiet kitchen only made it worst. Finally, Timmy spoke up trying to bring normality back to his life. "Look, I'm sorry about what I did. It was stupid and reckless and I promise I won't do it again until I graduate." He saw Tootie sink in her chair out of the corner of his eye. She loved last night as much as he did, but this was the only way to get them talking.

"Yes, it was stupid and reckless!" Mr. Turner shouted at his son before sighing. "But what's done is done. Just please be careful. I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet." Timmy sighed at both his father's answer and Tootie's sly smile.

After they finished, Timmy did the dishes before heading back to his room with Tootie at his side. "I'm just surprised Vicky hasn't called looking for me yet." Tootie spoke as she picked up what few belonging she had brought with her.

"I know. She's usually so protective of you." Timmy added knowing Tootie was probably recalling the same memories he was. "Well, I still better get you home before she gets really worried."

They decided to walk to her house. It wasn't far, and this way they could talk and hold hands in a way they couldn't if they drove. Even though they walked, it only took ten minutes to reach her house.

"You want to come in. I'm sure Vicky won't mind." She added as they saw Vicky's purple 2000 Chevy Cavalier in the driveway. Timmy nodded as she held his arm tighter. "Hello? Vicky?" Tootie called as they entered, but there was no answer. "That's odd." Tootie and Timmy made their way up the stairs. Tootie started creaking Vicky's door open as she called again. "Hello? Ops. Shhh." She turned back to Timmy with her finger pressed to her lips before whispering to him. "She's still sleeping. She must have been out late."

"Let her sleep." Timmy whispered back as he closed the door. "We'll explain everything to her later. I'll just tell my parents she knows."

"Okay, but if she finds you here when she wakes up, there may be some questions. To avoid those, I think it's best you go home. So, I'll see you tomorrow before school." Tootie gave him a quick kiss before he left and prayed Vicky wouldn't ask her where she was last night. Once Timmy was out of sight of the window, Tootie ran up to her room and quickly changed into her gray sweats and pink tank top to make it look like she had been home for hours.

* * *

Monday, June 1 6:50 am.

"So how did things go with Vicky?" Timmy asked as Tootie climbed into his car.

"Actually, she never asked. Turns out, I closed my door before we left for my party, so when Vicky got home around midnight, she thought I was already asleep." Tootie grinned hoping she wouldn't have to explain Saturday night. "And how about you? How did things go after I left?"

"Still a little weird, I think they don't like the idea that I've grown up so fast. They still imagine of me as their little boy." Timmy sighed as he shook his head. "That and I had to wash my sheets." He peeked over at Tootie as they parked to see she was staring at her lap.

"Sorry." She whispered knowing he was talking about the small blood spot she had left on his bed. "I couldn't prevent that you know." He watched as her cheek turned a bright red from embarrassment.

'_She's so cute when she blushes.' _Timmy thought as he got out and opened the door for her. As they had before, the students in the parking lot stared. However, Timmy could understand why this time. It wasn't that she had her hair down. It was how she glowed while she looked at him. It was her confidence that everyone was noticing. The fact that matching silver half hearts shined from both of their necks, and she held onto his arm as they walked, didn't help with the staring, but this time he welcomed it. Timmy wanted everyone to know they were dating. Once again, there was whispering in the hallway, but this time it was different. Timmy could barely hear it, but what he did hear surprised him.

"_Oh, they're so cute together." _A group of cheerleaders, which were not part of Trixie's clique, squealed and giggled as they walked by.

As they passed a few of the other jocks, he saw one slap the shoulder of another to get his attention. _"Dude, who the hottie?" _Timmy almost laughed at the reaction as one of his teammate gave the other the answer. "_NO WAY!"_

They heard a teacher shout out the door of an empty classroom as they passed. _"No PDA!"_ Timmy finally laughed as Tootie turned back and stuck out her tongue once they were out of view.

They continued down the hall until they bumped into Mark and Timmy greeted him. "Hey Mark. What's up?"

Mark turned around to face him. "Turner! Just the man I wanted to see." He pulled Timmy away from Tootie. She reached for him but he reassured her he would see her in class. Once they made it to a quiet corner Mark stopped and turned around to face him. "Dude, I need your help."

"Whatever you need." Timmy figured it was a question about being human. Mark stood there for a minute deep in thought. "Well, are you going to tell me on not?" Timmy asked starting to get impatient.

"I want to ask Vicky to marry me!" Mark finally shouted at Timmy as he grabbed his shirt. "But I don't know how to do it. Please Turner, I need your advice. What is the mating ritual of your people?"

"Dude, don't you think you're rushing it?" Timmy asked as Mark released him. "I mean, you two only hung out for one night. Just what did you to do?"

"We had diner while we watched a movie at the cinema. You know how they just added that new Lux Level. You know the one that is for couples only and you get full meals delivered to you as the movie plays. It was awesome. Oh, by the way, you were right about the things I use to like being a turn off now." Mark shuttered and Timmy could only imagine what he had tried to eat. "Then we went back to her place, where she kissed me goodnight, and I felt the most wonderful feeling ever." Mark grabbed his heart as if it was about to explode from his chest.

"Better then eating manure?" Mark nodded in bliss of his memory. "Yeah that tends to happen when boys and girls kiss, but you haven't answered my first question. Don't you think you're rushing it?" Timmy's question finally snapped Mark out of his memory.

"No way. I can't remember when I last felt like this. She's not as mean and evil as before, but I still can't stop thinking about her." Timmy laughed as he realized Mark felt the same way towards Vicky as he did towards Tootie. Timmy's laugh grew louder as he realized they might end up as brother-in-laws someday. "It's not funny. Every time I close my eyes all I see is Vicky. The way her green eyes set off her red hair. Her lips ever so smooth against mine." Mark sighed deeply as the bell rang.

"Okay Mark, I'll help you. I'll tell you everything you need to know after school. Okay?" Timmy called back already half way to class.

"RIGHTEOUS!"

Timmy made it to class before the teacher, so he didn't get a detention. As he took his seat next to his girlfriend, she turned to him. "What took you so long?" She whispered now that the teacher was walking around, collecting homework.

"I'll tell you later. You'll just freak out if I tell you now." Tootie glared at him, trying to look mad, but it quickly turned into a smile. There was no way she could stay angry with him.

Their classes went by too quickly. Before they knew it, lunch arrived and the two took their seats next to each other giggling. This time AJ and Chester's reactions were predictable. Neither had watched the dance off between Trixie and Tootie, or seen him kiss Tootie at the end. Chester looked at AJ wondering if he had an answer, but he shook his head before the two looked back at the couple. "What did we miss?" AJ asked when his brain started working again.

Timmy shrugged brushing off his question as if it was nothing. "I just took some time to notice how wonderful Tootie was and it was instant sparks." Timmy spoke as he stared into Tootie's eyes once again, causing her to blush as the two smiled.

"Instant sparks huh? And what happened to chasing after me for since kindergarten?" A voice called angrily behind him.

_'Oh God, why won't she leave me alone?'_ Timmy thought as he spun around in his seat to look at Trixie Tang. "That's just the problem, I tried to get your attention for eleven years, and I don't know about you, but I think that's long enough to chase after someone that doesn't have the same feelings towards you." Timmy instantly regretted saying that. He knew Tootie was going to take it offensively too, but she knew it was different now. For now, he had to calm Trixie down. "Look, don't take it the wrong way Trixie, but you had your chance."

"Fine. I was going to ask you to go to the prom with me. But now you can forget it!" She screamed trying to get a reaction out of Timmy.

"I'll go with you Trixie." AJ butted in trying to catch her on the rebound.

"What?! No, AJ don't do it! It's a trap!" Chester screamed as Trixie took AJ's hand and led him away from the table. "No! AJ, come back! AHHHHHH!!!" Chester ran off screaming.

"Hey, I have an idea. I know Molly was supposed to go to prom with Chad. But what if I pushed her decision to Chester?" Tootie asked now that the two were alone.

"And how are you going to do that?" Timmy responded still a little confused about the whole scenario.

"Well, she is my best friend." Timmy's mouth dropped as he turned to her again. "Oh, that's right, I never told you that." Timmy shook his head as she giggled. "Look, no offence to Chad, but I don't think he's really the right guy for her. Well, what do you think?" Tootie asked getting excited about playing matchmaker.

"All the power in the world to you if you can get Chester to agree. He seems to have a phobia of girls."

* * *

Thursday, June 4 1:00 pm.

Tootie was changing for gym again when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey girl, what's up?"

Tootie instantly turned around and hugged her best friend with all her strength. "Where have you been? I've missed you _sooo_ much."

Molly Morrison started tightening up as Tootie continued holding her. "Uh, Tootie, touching. Have problem with touching!" Molly finally yelled tried getting her friend to let go. Finally, Tootie released her and Molly sighed. "What's gotten into you?"

Tootie blinked a couple of times in surprise before remembering why she was so happy to see her friend. "Oh, that's right. You've been out of town for the funeral so you don't know yet."

"Know? Know what?" Molly asked in confusion to her friend's excitement. She had seen Tootie happy before but this was pushing ecstasy.

"Timmy and I are official!" Tootie shouted with a huge grin across her face as she bounced up and down, holding Molly's hands again.

"Really?" Molly asked in shock, no longer caring that Tootie was holding her hands. "How? When?"

"The details are too complicated, but what I can tell you is he asked me to be his girlfriend while we danced at my party. He even kissed me." Tootie sighed happily, as she remembered how passionately his lips had pressed into hers. The desperation to get her to notice him this time almost had Tootie laughing.

"God, I'm never leaving this town again. Too much happened when I'm away." Molly finally responded once she had processed the information. "So, I'm guessing you're going to prom with him too?"

"Yeah." Tootie sighed again as she recalled the day before in her head. They had gone shopping for her dress after he got out of work. Timmy insisted she get the same one as before. Tootie had almost argued that it didn't seem right knowing that the dress had once been covered in her blood, even if it was in another lifetime and his memories. Nevertheless, when she saw the way Timmy stared at her as she showed it off in front of the changing room she gave in. "I can't wait to show you my dress. OH!" Tootie shouted again causing Molly to jump. "Who are you planning on going with?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking AJ. He's kind cute with that shaved head of his." Then Molly noticed the nervous look on Tootie's face. "What?"

"Well…" Tootie started as they walked out of the locker room. "Trixie has been kind of pulling him around ever since Timmy turned her down."

"Wait! Timmy turned down Trixie, for you!" The large room was silent except for Tootie's light laughter. Molly shook her head still stunned by the development at school. "I swear I can't go anywhere without the world flipping upside down."

Just then, AJ walked by looking sad and relieved at the same time. "I'll talk to you in a second." Tootie whispered to Molly before joining AJ on the bench. "What's wrong AJ?"

"Chad just asked Trixie to go to the prom with him, so now I'm dateless again." He sighed as he put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "Looks like I'm going stag to yet another dance."

"You know…" Tootie started, planning to play matchmaker for Molly one way or another. "I think Molly may have a thing for you." She teasingly whispered into his ear

"The girl with the physical contact issue." He looked over at Molly, who was playing volleyball only twenty feet away, just out of earshot. "She's kinda cute."

Even though he was dark skinned, Tootie could still make out the blush in his cheeks. "Look AJ, how many times have I told you that you're a great guy and when you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything."

"I've lost track." AJ smiled weakly at her. "You know what? You're right." He stood with determination on his face. Tootie was proud of him as he walked up to Molly and tapped her shoulder. Once he had her attention, he leaned in close to whisper his request in her ear.

"YES!" Molly screamed scaring the entire class. What happened next no one expected, especially AJ. Molly threw her arms around AJ's neck, hugging him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Nothing makes since anymore!" Chester screamed as he ran from the gymnasium.

Timmy walked over to Tootie laughing. "I don't get it, but okay."

"Chad asked out Trixie, Molly thinks AJ is cute, and Chester is freaking out. What not to get?" Timmy shook his head is he tried to understand. "Looks like you not dating Trixie opened her up for Chad to make his move. Hopefully, everyone is happy."

Timmy pulled her in close before whispering into her ear. "I know I am, and that all that matters." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before heading back to the court for his turn to serve.


	4. Victims Of Love

(livingstatue yawns bored)

* * *

Song List:

Victims Of Love - by - Good Charlotte  
Fight Music For The Fight - by - Bromheads Jacket

* * *

**Remember The Time.**

Chapter 3  
**Victims Of Love**

Time seemed to slip away again as another week passed. Tootie wore the same outfit for the game on Saturday as she had in Timmy's memories. The two were almost determined to repeat certain events, and the game felt like one of them. Again, the Rams won, but by a bigger lead this time. The final score had been Dimmsdale 21, Hamilton 3. Timmy wasn't dazed by Tootie's unexpected attractiveness this time, he was used to it now, so he never gave up the touchdown. In addition, Trixie was too busy swooning over Chad, to bother Timmy.

In school, the whispering had finally ceased and all the couples were starting to enjoy themselves. Another Thursday rolled around and Tootie was having a hard time believing the State Championship game was tomorrow. She was getting nervous, knowing how things had gone before, and she wanted to make sure that they avoided those events this time. Tootie was so preoccupied, she didn't see Molly in the locker room, until she tapped on her shoulder, causing Tootie to almost jump out of her skin.

"Girl you need to relax." Molly laughed as Tootie scowled at her. "I have to tinkle. Care to join me?"

"Sure, whatever." Tootie followed Molly into the stalls as she tried to force herself to calm down. As Tootie sat there relieving her bladder, she noticed a small tube being handed underneath the wall.

"Come on, it's my turn to provide. So, you gonna take it or not?" Molly shook the tampon in question.

Tootie examined herself before answering. "No, I don't need it."

Tootie heard the latch click and the door slam open next to her and she started to panic. "We've had our periods at the same time for the past six months! So what do you mean you don't need it?!" Molly shouted as Tootie opened her door.

"I just don't need it right now, that's all." Tootie answered weakly, blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh...my...GOD!"

"Shhh." Tootie tried to keep her friend quiet before she started washing her hands. "I'm just late, that's all. I mean, I have been hanging out with Timmy a lot lately. He's probably just influenced my hormones."

"I'll say." Molly teased her as she put it all together in her head. Tootie's giddiness since she had returned. The way she seemed to light up whenever she was with Timmy. "I knew there was something different about you when I got back, but I mean _this_."

"No." Tootie groaned as she realized Molly had figured it out. Tootie sat back on a toilet as she felt her heart racing from several emotions at once. "But we only did it once." Molly stared at Tootie with her arms crossed and Tootie could tell Molly knew she was lying. "Okay, we did it three times." Tootie spoke weakly while she recalled how wonderful Timmy made her feel each time. "But I swear it was all in one night."

"Did you two remember to use protection?"

Now Tootie was really starting to panic as she responded in a whisper so quiet, that Molly barely heard her. "Not the first time."

Molly kneeled beside her as she spoke. "Tootie, that's all it takes, just one time without protection and boom!" Molly mimicked an expansion with her hands near her own stomach. Tootie started crying as the words sunk in. "Look, maybe you're right. Maybe you're just late because you're hormonal." She lifted Tootie chin with her finger. "Today, after school ends, we'll go down to the pharmacy and buy a test, just to be sure. Okay?"

Tootie nodded as she tried to regain her composure. "Okay, but we can't tell Timmy what we're doing. Got it?" Tootie finally felt some relief as Molly nodded in agreement, zipping and locking her lips, before throwing away the key.

* * *

Tootie told Timmy that she was going to help Molly study so he wouldn't get suspicious. She just prayed that his previous practice wouldn't repeat itself. Tootie was grateful when she got home and found a note from Vicky saying she would be home late. After a quick run up to the store, they returned to Tootie's home. The two girls ran up to the bathroom where Tootie quickly took care of business. Tootie keep pacing back and forth, as she watched the clock on the wall. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. Molly sat on the changing bench scratching Doidle's ear as she watched Tootie.

"Watching it won't make it move any faster." Molly teased, causing Tootie to stop pacing and sigh. Tootie knew she was right and that she just had to be patient. Finally, ten minutes passed. Tootie was so nervous she couldn't pick up the test without fumbling and dropping it, so she asked Molly to read the results first. "Yep."

"WHAT?!" Tootie shouted, spooking Doidle, causing him to run from the bathroom yelping. She snatched the pregnancy test from Molly to read it herself. "It's just a false positive. It has to be. My period could still strike later tonight, or tomorrow. Right? Right?!"

"Sorry Tootie, but I'm afraid your egg-o is preggo." Molly started giggling because she had finally gotten to say one of her favorite movie lines in real life.

"This little pink plus is so unholy right now." Tootie started shaking the stick trying to wipe away the evidence.

"That ain't no etch-a-sketch. That's one doodle that can't be undid homeskillet." Molly teased Tootie further. Tootie sat on the changing bench as she started crying again. Molly put her arm over Tootie's shoulder as she tried comforting her. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We can take care of this."

"_NO!_" Tootie shrieked and held her stomach defensively as she realized what Molly was suggesting.

"But I thought you didn't want to be pregnant." Molly stated now confused by Tootie's unexpected mood swing.

"You don't get it." Tootie shuddered as she tried to stabilize herself with a deep breath. "If I truly am pregnant, I'm glad it's Timmy's child. I just don't know if I'm ready to be a mother _yet_."

"Is anyone ever really ready for their first kid?" Molly asked and Tootie shook her head knowing it was true. "So…When do you plan on telling him?"

"How about tomorrow after the game? Does that seem like a good time?"

Molly held up her hands in surrender. "Your call, not mine."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at school in the weight room.

Timmy was listening to the music blaring from the CD player near the door as he lifted weights alone. He had stayed behind with Mark to get some extra training in. They wanted to be in top form for the game. That and Timmy was finally giving Mark the advice he wanted. Timmy sat at the chest press with his back to the door, singing along to the music while the weight clanged as he waited for Mark to return with some drinks.

_In the back of his mind he could have been a prize fighter  
__like Muhammad Ali or maybe Prince Nazeem.  
__But in school he was preyed upon right from the very start  
__for being way to petite and a little light on his feet.  
__But once he heard that Arnie was bullied at school  
__but just a few years last he became the Terminator.  
__He turned his mind to steak and weights.  
__It's time to get those bullies back.  
__It's time to get those bullies right back._

_Looking for some skinny kids to break some bones._

_Looking in the mirror and his tee shirts feeling tight.  
__He's praying to the god of war because he wants to fight tonight.  
__In the background you can hear the CD spinning in the player.  
__This is fight music for the fight,  
__This is fight music for the fight._

_*CLICK!*_ Timmy turned around in shock. "Hey, I was listening to that!" He shouted before realizing it wasn't Mark that had stopped the music. He suddenly felt nervous as he noticed the hand that had turned off the CD player belonged to none other than Trixie. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform and now stood in the doorway, blocking his only exit. "Hey Trixie. What's up?"

"Nothing. Have you seen Chad?" Trixie asked as she looked around. "We were supposed to go shopping." She sounded irritated by Chad's lack of commitment.

Timmy sighed with relief as he realized she was not there to torment him further. "I saw him leave with Tad earlier. They said something about getting ready for Saturday."

"Oh, okay." Trixie looked depressed by the fact that Chad left without her. "Thanks anyways." She started to walk away but something stopped her and she turned around again. "Hey Timmy, do you think I'm pretty?"

'_Okay, this has to be some kind of trick.'_ Timmy thought suddenly thankful that Tootie left with Molly. "Look, you're pretty and all, but I love Tootie and that's not gonna change."

She looked hurt by his answer, and yet she moved in closer. "I know, but it just keeps bugging me. Why her? Why now? All these questions keep buzzing through my head and it's driving me crazy."

Timmy couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way he could answer any of her questions, at least, not without breaking the rules again. Actually, he was surprised Jorgen hadn't shown up yet to rip him out for telling Tootie. Therefore, Timmy told her the only excuse he could come up with. "It's…complicated."

"Hey Turner, they didn't have any of that new Voltage left, so I got you your old favorite, Code Red. I hope that's-" Timmy was glad to hear Mark's voice as he rounded the corner carrying two soda bottles and stopped. Mark was obviously surprised when he looked up and saw who was with Timmy. "Oh, hey Trixie."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." Trixie sounded like she was about to cry as she ran off.

"Okay…What was that all about?" Mark asked looking back at Timmy. "You're not cheating on Tootie are you?"

"No of course not!" Timmy shouted at Mark, insulted by the very idea of hurting Tootie's feelings again. "She was just looking for Chad."

"Okay, whatever. So tell me more about this proposal phase." Mark sat down at the back curl as he spoke. "Why does one have to be on their knees?"

"It's a tradition." Timmy laughed at Marks confusion. "I guess you can say it's the way a man shows they surrender them self to the woman they love."

"And what about the band of precious metal with the priceless stone?"

"That's again another tradition as while as a physical sign of their love." Timmy spoke stressfully as he resumed pushing the weights.

Mark groaned as he held his head. "So many rules and traditions."

"Look," Timmy finally finished his set and started cleaning the machine. "Girls like it when you take the time to show them that you love them. So, do you remember what I told you to do or should I run over it one more time?"

"Yes, I remember. Wait about three months. That way Vicky doesn't think I'm just trying to get in her pants. While I wait, get precious ring and when the time is right, kneel on one knee, and ask Vicky will you marry me?" Mark quoted as they returned to the locker room to change. "Even though I think it's stupid, I shall follow your advice for now, Turner."

"Good." Timmy was relieved that Mark remembered everything. "So, are you ready to graduate?"

"I admit, I will miss playing football with you next year, but yes. Once I am free of this prison you call school, I can spend all day with my beloved." Mark paused to look at Timmy. "And what about you? What do you plan to do over the Summer?"

"Same as you I guess. Anyways see you again before the game." Timmy shouted back as he left the locker room and headed for his car to return home. He was determined to get that good night's rest that he was robbed of last time.

* * *

She sat in her room crying as her blonde haired friend hovered nearby. It didn't make sense. Her heart was tearing apart and she had no reason why. She was dating one of the hottest boys in school, and in two days, they would be dancing at the prom. Nevertheless, for some reason Timmy was still on her mind. "Come on Trixie. Tell why you're so upset already." Veronica Star begged as she sat beside to her on the bed.

Trixie shuddered as she tried to get a hold of herself. "I can stop think about Timmy and Tiffany. That could have been me." Veronica eyes bulged as she listened to what Trixie was saying. "I mean, have you seen the way they look at each other? There's so much love in their eyes. Like they know what each other is thinking and feeling. Chad never looks at me like that. I would give anything to know what it feels like."

"Okay…But you heard Turner, you had your chance and you decided not to act on it." Veronica held back her scream is she realized what was wrong. "Oh my god, you're actually jealous of Tiffany McDonald."

"Shut up." Trixie spat through another sob.

"No think about it." Veronica sounded really excited that she figured it out. "For years he chased after you, right?"

"Yeah, and I admit I loved the attention."

"Exactly, and now Tiffany's getting that attention, maybe more so."

"So what's your point already?" Trixie was starting to get angry that her friend was beating around the bush.

"You love Timmy Turner!" Veronica finally shouted and jumped up from the bed now that she had been wound up. "And you're jealous that he no longer loves you."

Trixie started bawling again as the truth of the words set in. It was true, she was jealous. She had always liked him. She always thought it funny to play hard to get. Trixie figured she must have over done it because she had pushed him right out of her life. It wasn't fair. Just as she had finally decided to accept him, he no longer wanted her. In fact, Trixie could've sworn she had seen hatred in his eyes when he looked at her, as if she had done something unforgivable. Even worst, the girl he did desire was Tootie. Tootie of all people. Tootie the nerd. Correction, Tiffany the hottie, as people at school that were not her friend, now knew her by. A creepy little stalker that always followed him around, begging for his love, and now she had it. Tootie had it and Trixie wanted it. There was something about him wanting Tootie that made Trixie angrier. If it was any other girl, it might not have been so bad, but something about Tootie pushed Trixie's buttons.

Veronica put her hand on Trixie's shoulder as she tried to calm her down. She knew exactly what Trixie was going through. She had gone through this phase herself years ago. "Look, I know it hurts, but you're going to have to let him go. He grew tired of waiting and moved on. Maybe you should too. After all, you're dating Chad now. You can't have two guys at once."

Trixie sighed as she felt herself feeling a little better. "I know." Trixie took one more deep breath before she decided she was done with it. "TIMOTHY TURNER YOU _JERK_!"

"Wow." Veronica blinked her baby blue eyes as she uncovered her ears. "Well, I guess that's that. Glad you got that off your chest?" She looked back at Trixie as she nodded, a smile starting to form past her tears.

* * *

Okay who saw this one coming?

Come on show of hands. Oh, right.


	5. Higher Ground

_You didn't say it!_ (A whispering voice calls from behind livingstatue)

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Higher Ground - by - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
Hi-Lo - by - TJ Money  
We Are the Champions - by - Queen

**

* * *

**

Remember The Time.

Chapter 4  
**Higher Ground**

Friday, June 12 9:15 am.

"Will you relax?" Vicky teased from the couch while Tootie waited near the window.

Of course, Vicky didn't know the real reason why Tootie was so nervous. Today she was planning to tell Timmy that she was possibly carrying his child. Tootie still hadn't had her period, and she was really starting to freak out about it. However, what scared her most was wondering what his reaction would be. She kept asking herself: would he want the baby or would he demand she get rid of it?

"Don't worry, he'll be here."

"I know. I just can't wait to cheer him on." Tootie quickly lied to cover herself.

"Oh, by the way," Vicky finally looked away from the news on the television as Tootie turned to face her. "If you want, you can invite Molly to come with us on our road trip next week."

"Really?!" Tootie instantly felt excited as Vicky nodded. She had almost forgotten all about it. Vicky had been working nonstop all year, and racked up two weeks of vacation, that the chief was forcing her to take. At that moment, Tootie heard two quick toots of a car horn and knew Timmy was waiting. Tootie gave her sister a quick hug as she prepared to leave. "I'll see you after the game. And if Molly is there, I'll pass on the word."

As Tootie danced over to Timmy's car, he noticed she was wearing her now official game outfit. He had to admit, he thought she looked sexy in her game outfit, but he still thought she looked adorable in her schoolgirl outfit as well. When Tootie got in, she leaned across and kissed Timmy on the cheek causing him to smile as his face turned red. "Do you mind if we make one more stop before we go to the game? I have to pick up AJ, too."

"Is Molly with him?" Tootie hoped she was because she really needed her support today.

"Actually, yeah she is. Why?" Timmy snuck a quick peek at her.

"Well, it would be nice to have some girl company at the game. It gets boring talking to the guys all the time, that's all." Tootie spoke weakly trying to hide the truth for the time being. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. Moreover, if she did now, he might be too distracted to focus on the game.

"Okay, I'm not judging." Timmy raised his right hand off the steering wheel as a sign of defeat, before letting out a sigh, which Tootie couldn't help but notice.

"Are you nervous?" She teased, a smile growing from ear to ear at the fact he was probably as nervous as she was.

"Yeah, I am." Timmy laughed at the stupidity of it. He took another deep breath to stabilize himself. "If you remember, I didn't go to this game."

"I know. And I remember that without you, our team lost."

"Well, at least I don't have the distraction of losing these three to bother me." Timmy held up his right wrist to reveal his 'fairy' watch.

"Hey guys." Tootie smiled and waved.

She had gotten to know them quite well over the past week. Tootie and Wanda had grown close as girlfriends, and Cosmo's idiocy always made her laugh, but Poof was her favorite by far. He no longer looked like an over inflated ball. He looked like a normal fairy now. However, he was still smaller then his parents. Poof, in turn, loved Tootie. Anytime he would cry, she was able to pick him up, burp him, change him, and rock him instantly to sleep, whichever he needed. In addition, every time she did, Timmy would notice a twinkle in her eyes that he found very attractive.

After a few minutes, they pulled up at AJ's house, to find the couple already sitting on the front step, waiting. Molly waved when she saw Tootie, already smiling and waving, from the front seat. "Hey girl." Molly greeted her as the two climbed into the back seat.

It didn't take long to arrive at the game. Timmy gave Tootie a quick kiss before running off to the locker room. After he was out of view, the group took their seats behind the Dimmsdale team bench and Tootie turned to Molly as she remembered the conversation with Vicky that morning. "Oh Molly, Vicky said that if you want you could join us on our road trip. It starts next week the day after school ends." Molly's jaw dropped. "Come on, two weeks of nonstop fun." Tootie teased her trying to get a reaction.

"Serious?" Tootie nodded with enthusiasm to her friend's question.

"Hey!" AJ shouted as Molly plunged her hand into his pocket and yanked out his cell phone. "If you wanted to use my phone you could've just asked." AJ teased as Molly stuck out her tongue, already dialing home.

As Molly started begging her mother to let her go, Tootie heard the announcer introducing the teams. Tootie scream as loud as she could when she saw Timmy charging the field, in his usual football uniform. Then the Oliver Ames Tigers charged the field, wearing fully black uniforms with orange helmets and strips on their shoulders and down the side of their pants, almost making them look like tigers.

Tootie jumped when Molly tapped on her shoulder, pulling her attention away from the field. "Were you even listening?" Tootie shook her head, laughing at Molly's annoyance. "I said I have the green light."

"Really?!" Molly nodded and the two screamed in excitement.

* * *

Timmy took a knee in the locker room after he finished changing. As the rest of the team gathered round, the coach continued to pace back and forth in front of them. "Okay boys, this is it, the State Championship. Now I know this is going to be a tough game, but I still believe we can pull this off. We've worked too hard to let them beat us." Timmy could tell the coach put a lot of thought into his speech this time, as some of his teammates agreed with him. "Now some of the people out there are already counting us out. Do you know why?" The coached looked at the team to see a few players shaking their heads. "Because they're undefeated for one. And because they're the Tigers." The coach started dancing around acting scared. "Oh no, oh no, Tigers are predators and Rams aren't." He stopped suddenly as he turned back to the team. "Well guess what?! Rams have horns, and we're going to charge them so hard they'll feel our blow back in Easton! Right?!"

"**YEAH!"**

"Good! Now get out there and win!" The coach was almost drowned out by the screaming of the team as they rushed past him.

As they took the field, Timmy could already hear the screaming of the crowd, but one voice he heard above the rest. Timmy smiled when he looked behind the benches and saw Tootie with her hands near her mouth to amplify her voice as she cheered for him. Timmy gave a quick wave before returning his attention to the field.

Tad called everyone together and gave a brief speech to psych up the team even further. Dimmsdale won the coin toss, so they got the ball first. After the first snap, Timmy took off running and turned around just in time to catch the ball. However, the Tigers were quick. No sooner had Timmy caught the ball, then he was plowed over by two of the Easton players. Thankfully, they failed at knocking the ball out of his hands. After a few more tries, they had a first down at the twenty-yard line. Timmy once again received the ball. As he ran by the outer wall, he could hear the crowd roaring. Timmy was tackled from behind and fell hard to the ground, but not before stretching out his arms. The whistle blew and Timmy opened his eyes to see the ball was just past the goal line.

As the game continued, it took a turn for the worst. The Tigers had gotten not only a touchdown and a field goal, but had also intercepted the ball to get a second touchdown, just before halftime. The Rams were dragging their feet as they returned to the locker room. Timmy lay down on a bench, trying to take the weight of his pads off his shoulders.

"I don't know how many more hits I can take." Mark groaned as he sat just above his head.

"Yeah," Timmy agreed as another team member asked him to sit up, so he could sit down too. Timmy continued in a whisper so he wouldn't be overheard. "That's probably the only bad thing about being human. You don't feel good from pain."

Mark was rubbing his right shoulder trying to make it feel better. "I have to agree with you there Turner. I miss that pleasant feeling from these bone shattering blows."

"Okay team, listen up!" The coach shouted as he entered the locker room. "Now, I know they have a ten point lead, but we can turn this around. We just need to stop them from scoring again." The couch took a second to scratch his head trying to come up with a plan. "Francis!"

"Yes sir." He stood as the coach called upon him.

"I'm taking you off offence. You're a defender now. I don't want anyone getting past you. Do I make myself clear?!" The coach shouted like a drill sergeant the entire time.

"Yes sir!" Francis responded as the couch called upon other players, switching their positions as well.

* * *

It was halftime and the teams had just left the field. Trixie excused herself from the squad so she could use the bathroom and adjust her makeup. As she left the girl's room, she noticed Tootie and Molly rounding the corner towards the snack bar. Trixie decided now was probably the best time to speak to Tootie. "Hey Tiffany, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Trixie asked nervously as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, sure." Tootie answered, slightly confused. "I'll meet you at the snack bar in a few minutes." Tootie reassured Molly before following her. Trixie led her away from the walkway trying to find a quiet corner. Eventually they found one and Trixie recognized it as the same place that she kissed Timmy. This was the place that she finally accepted Timmy, so it only seemed right to her that this was the place to let him go. "So Trixie, what's on your mind?" Tootie asked once they stopped.

Trixie took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, as she prepared to say words she never thought she would say. "You win. Timmy's all yours."

Needless to say, Tootie was shocked. Trixie had never giving up on anything she wanted before. Tootie didn't know how to respond. Instead, she blurted out the first thing that came into her head. "This is some sort of trick, right?"

"No, I'm serious." Trixie responded slightly hurt by the insult. "I'm done trying to win back his heart."

Tootie blinked a couple of times before she was able to form another question. "And where is this coming from?"

"Look, this isn't easy for me, so could you just accept my blessing and leave it at that?" Trixie could feel her tears building as she tried to end the conversation quickly.

"Sure Trixie." Tootie responded still somewhat stunned. Trixie started to walk away, her arms wrapped around her chest, when Tootie spoke up again. "You know, if it wasn't for the fact that you were popular, and I wasn't, I bet we could've been friends."

Trixie stopped dead in her tracks. "You're probably right."

"It's not too late. What do you say Trixie?" Trixie couldn't believe her ears. After everything she had done or said to put Tootie down, was she really trying to make her feel better? She slowly turned back around to face Tootie. "Friends?" Tootie asked apprehensively as she held out her arms.

Trixie could feel tears burning her cheeks as she walked the short distance back to Tootie, before accepting her hug. "Friends." In the distance, a random scream could be heard. As Trixie continued embracing Tootie, she felt a new feeling washing over herself. It was warm and kind, and it was slowly mending her broken heart. Trixie was surprised at herself as her tears broke into full sobbing. All the pain in her heart poured out in that one moment, as she held Tootie tighter. Even stranger, Tootie was gently rubbing her back, shushing her and telling her it was okay, as she lightly swayed the two of them. When Trixie finally got ahold of herself, she pulled back, wiping away her tears. "Wow. That felt good. You know what Tiffany?"

"What Trixie?" Tootie asked hesitantly, not sure whether or not she liked the open question.

"I'm happy for you and Timmy." It was true. Trixie was happy to give him up to her. Now that she had gotten to understand what kind of person Tootie was, she could see why Timmy picked Tootie over herself. Tootie was that kindhearted girl that put others before herself. She didn't care what others thought about her. Tootie was never anyone but herself. Trixie realized that was what her own flaw was. She was always too obsessed with what other people thought of her. She never just let herself be happy for who she was. "You know what else?"

"What?" Tootie laughed as Trixie left her hanging again.

"We should hang out some time. How does the day after school ends sound? We can mall and stuff. And maybe even have a sleepover." Trixie smiled as she realized she now had two real friends.

"I would love to, but-"

"But what?" Trixie whined starting to think Tootie's offer to be friends was fake.

"Molly, my sister and I are going on a road trip. But how about we do it when I get back?"

Tootie sounded sincere. She really did want to be friends. Trixie no longer cared if they had to push back their plans because she knew it wouldn't be for too long. After all, they had all Summer go get to know each other. "Okay." Trixie agreed excitedly.

"Great, and call me Tootie. All my friends do." Tootie smiled with a warmth that Trixie had only seen her show to Timmy before. Then Tootie looked at her watch, and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh shoot, I left Molly hanging with the snacks." Tootie laughed before looking back at Trixie. "Anyways, we'll only be gone for two weeks, but I promise right after we get back, we'll hang out. Bye." Tootie called back already halfway to the snack bar.

* * *

Tootie rounded the corner running. When Molly spotted her, she yelled out. "Where have you been? I can't carry all of this on my own you know."

"Sorry…Trixie…and I…" Tootie tried to explain as she came to a stop, even though her lungs were burning for oxygen.

"Whoa, slow down girl. Catch your breath first." Molly laughed as Tootie supported herself by her knees and nodded. When Tootie could finally speak clearly again, she told Molly everything about her conversation with Trixie. The whole time Tootie was speaking, Molly's mouth hung open. Molly was still in shock when they reached their seat and handed the snacks to the guys. Everyone was now sitting together.

"So, how are we doing?" Tootie asked as she returned to her spot next to AJ.

"Better actually." AJ pointed at the scoreboard.

Tootie couldn't believe it, in the time it had taken her to calm Trixie down, and explain everything to Molly, Dimmsdale had managed to get a touchdown. However, what made matter worse for Tootie, was there was only five minutes left in the final quarter. She was nowhere near ready to tell Timmy about her possible pregnancy. Tootie started to panic as her attention returned to the game.

* * *

The Rams had just split from their huddle and the players took their places. Chad snapped the ball and Timmy took off with Mark on his tail. Tad saw the opening and tossed the ball seconds before he was sacked. Mark caught the ball and the two ran as fast as they could. Timmy barely noticed the numbers passing below his feet. He looked up in time to shoulder check one player, then another, before finally being plowed over by a third. Timmy just caught sight of Mark as he jumped over the two, and then he heard the whistle blow as the Easton player who had knocked over, pushed off him. Timmy looked at the scoreboard without moving. Dimmsdale 20, Visitors 17 and even better, there was just over a minute left.

"Need a hand?" Mark asked after running back over to him. Timmy extended him arm out to accept his offer.

They managed to get the extra point, but now came the critical moment. The Tigers had the ball and they were itching to score. Timmy started getting anxious because he was now stuck on the bench as the defensive team took the field. In the background, Timmy could hear the crowd singing _'Hit 'em hi, hit 'em lo'_ along with the song blaring from the speakers as the Rams continued to block the Tigers attempts at a touchdown. The Tigers snapped the ball out of a shotgun position as the clock ticked on. Francis charged screaming, causing the Tiger's quarterback to panic and throw the ball up aimlessly. The ball seemed to float for hours before coming down into the arms of one of Easton players. However, before he could fully grasp it, another defensive player tackled him, knocking the ball to the ground.

The clocked reached zero and a referee blew his whistle, signaling the game of the game. "That's it folks, this game is over! Final score 21 to 17, DIMMSDALE WINS!" The announcer could barely be heard over the screaming of the crowd as they rushed the field. As cliché as it was, 'We Are The Champions' stared blaring from the speakers and the roaring of the crowd grew louder, and this time, it was Timmy and Mark that dumped the Gatorade over the coach's head.

Timmy was so busy celebrating that he almost didn't hear Tootie as she screamed out his name. He turned around just in time as she jumped and latched onto his neck, swinging them around as she kissed him. He could tell she had just put some of her chapstick on because the vanilla mint taste of her lips was extra strong. Timmy could hear the jeering and snickering of his teammates and flipped them off as he pulled her closer.

"Yo Turner, you gonna join us or not?! We got a party to get to!" Some of his teammates shouted, trying to get his attention.

Tootie pulled back breathing heavily. "Go on…go have fun."

"You sure?" He didn't really want to leave without her, but she insisted he go. Finally, he agreed and gave her another quick kiss before running back to the locker room.

Molly approached Tootie once he was out of sight. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Tootie shook her head as she held her racing heart. "I couldn't do it. I didn't want to ruin his celebrating."

"You're a hopeless romantic, you know that?"

* * *

A multiple varieties of soda showered Timmy as he entered the locker room. He in turn, shook up a can himself and popped the top, spraying his fellow teammates as well, and made a mental note to wish the locker room clean after everyone left.

The whole team was screaming, whooping, and jumping from the excitement of winning the game when the coach came in with the trophy and game ball. "Alright boys, who gets it?"

"Give it to Tad Miller for that amazing fifty yard pass."

"No man, give it to Turner for catching it and plowing through that last twenty yards for the touchdown."

"And what about Mark's fancy foot work for the winning points?"

"Don't forget Francis Parker's brutish blocking style throughout the game."

The team couldn't make up their mind and Timmy was starting to get annoyed, he just wanted to go home by now. "Enough!" Everyone stared at Timmy after his outbreak. "I say give it to Mark because this is the last game he'll be joining us for. Remember, he's graduating soon."

"Chya, but I didn't do much." Mark shrugged as he tried to brush off the attention, but it was too last.

"Mark, Mark, Mark-" The team started chanting louder and faster, and after about the tenth repeat, the coach had heard enough and tossed the ball to Mark as the team cheered.

"Ahh shucks guys. Well, if you insist." Mark raised the ball above his head as the team gave another loud cheer.

After about another hour of celebrating, the team started breaking off into smaller groups for either a good night's rest or more partying at their own homes. Mark asked Timmy for a ride back to his ship in the junkyard, which he happily agreed to give.

They were just rounding the last corner when Mark turned the face Timmy. "Turner, I must thank you once again for all your help."

"With what?"

"Turning me human so I could be with my love, giving me this memento to remember my best days on the team, everything."

"Hey, that's what friends do. Hell, if I needed anything you would be there with whatever resources you have, wouldn't you?"

"With every piece of advanced Yugopotamian tech I have."

"Good, anyways we're here. See you in school on Monday."

Mark climbed out and waved back as Timmy took off back down the street.


	6. Pon de Replay

(livingstatue turns around in his seat, a look of absolute horror on his face)

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Pon de Replay – by – Rihanna  
1,2,3,4 – by – Plain White T's  
Single Ladies – by – Beyoncé  
Closer – by – Ne-Yo  
I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) [More English Extended Mix] – by – Pitbull

**

* * *

**

Remember The Time.

Chapter 5  
**Pon de Replay**

Tootie sat in the bathroom wearing her blue prom dress with Vicky behind her, working on her hair. Tootie had her eyes closed to amuse her sister, since she already knew what Vicky was planning to do. As Vicky toiled away, she made light conversation. "So Tootie, are you absolutely sure about this? You know, dating Timothy Turner?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Tootie asked, confused by her sister's question.

Tootie felt a warm sensation as Vicky let some hair fall on the back of her neck. "Well, think about it. For years he ignored you, threw water balloons at you, and ran away screaming at you to leave him alone. Need I go on?" Vicky asked teasingly as she put the hair straightened down.

"He's seen the error of his ways." Vicky could just make out the hurt tone in Tootie's voice as they recalled all the painful memories and all the times that Vicky had comforted her afterwards.

"Okay, but I still haven't once heard him say that he loves you whenever he's been over here." Tootie flinched as Vicky pulled a little too hard at a knot. "Sorry."

"After what you saw at the club, you still question his love for me?" Tootie was getting annoyed because she couldn't understand why Vicky was bringing all of this up now.

"Look, all I'm saying is I know what guys are like. Trust me. I just hope he's not trying to, well…use you."

Tootie started getting nervous as she imagined where Vicky was taking this conversation. She turned around and opened her eyes pretending to be surprised. "What?!"

Vicky sighed before answering. "Well, did you see how jealous Trixie looked when he started paying more attention to you then he did to her? Maybe that's his plan."

Tootie then understood what Vicky was saying. She was afraid that Timmy was going to break her heart again. Tootie felt better knowing she could put off telling Vicky that she had already slept with Timmy, at least for a little while longer. "Look Vicky, I know you worry about me, but I love him, with _all_ my heart, and he loves me. He doesn't have to say it, I can see it in his eyes. Besides, he's already apologized for being mean when we were younger. So can you please just be happy for me?"

Vicky smiled as she realized just how much Tootie had matured over the years. "Okay, you have my blessings." Tootie was surprised when Vicky kissed her on the forehead. However, when her sister pulled back, she had that old evil look on her face that Tootie hadn't seen in almost a year. "But I swear if he hurts you again, I'll rip off his testicles with my bare hands and force feed them to him before I crush his windpipe, and, and, and…" Vicky had her hands held up as if they were claws and there was a look of absolute malice on her face. Then she noticed Tootie's terrified expression and forced herself to calm down. "Sorry." Vicky apologized then signaled Tootie to turn back around. Tootie did as instructed and closed her eyes again. "Anyways, what time does the prom end?"

"About midnight-ish. Why?"

"I just wanted to know if I had to be quiet when I get home."

"When you get home?" Tootie repeated confused.

"Oh, I knew I forgot to tell you. Mark asked me to go out with him again tonight." Tootie could hear the excitement in Vicky's voice as she continued. "I don't know what has gotten into him, but I like it. He's finally acting human."

Tootie had to stifle her giggling because Vicky didn't know the half of it. "Oh, how so?"

"Well, he's no longer running away when I try to hug or kiss him. Like I said before, it's nice that he's finally returning my affection." Vicky sighed in the bliss of her memories.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that almost describes Timmy's behavior over the past few years as well. So, now who needs to be careful?" Tootie poked fun at her sister before receiving a playful backhand slap to the back of the head.

"Mark's different. He never hid the fact that he liked me. It was almost as if anything romantic caused him physical pain." Vicky suddenly got quiet as she pondered these facts repeatedly in her head. Finally, after a few more tugs and pokes at Tootie's head, she spoke up again. "Alright Tootie, that's as good as I can get it. What do you think?"

Tootie opened her, once again, glasses free eyes to look in the mirror, and even though she knew what her hair was going to look like, gasped. There it was, the messy bun with elegant stripes bordering the sides of her face. "Oh Vicky, it's beautiful. He's gonna love it." Tootie suddenly heard the doorbell ring and knew Timmy had arrived. "He's here! Quick get the door, I have to get my shawl."

Tootie ran for her room to grab her shawl as Vicky headed for the front door. She could hear Vicky greeting him as she hastily threw it behind her, let it drape from her elbows, and quickly checked herself in the mirror. Tootie smiled at the fact that she looked exactly like she did in the memory she shared with Timmy, with the addition of her silver necklace, before heading back to the stairs. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest as she prepared to walk down to the front door. When she looked down at Timmy, she noticed he was staring at her with a dazed expression wearing the same suit as before. Tootie's face was burning from her blush as she glided down the stairway, as slowly and gracefully as possible, in her new silver low heel shoes. Tootie's smile grew even wider when she saw Timmy's hands were behind his back, concealing her corsage.

"Here you go Tootie. I got this for you." Timmy pulled the corsage out from behind his back and slipped it onto her right wrist.

Even though it was the same arrangement, Tootie started to cry. "It's beautiful."

Timmy quickly spoke up before Vicky could interrupt. "It's okay, but without you, they're just flowers."

"Oh Timmy." Tootie threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly as her tears of joy started to flow freely.

"Ahh, no, no…" Vicky finally rushed over with a tissue to dab away her sister's tears. "No water works. At least not until I get the first picture." Timmy stood behind Tootie and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently holding her stomach. Tootie felt a static charge rush though her body at his touch, and placed her hands on his. "Say Cheese." The two started laughing as they obliged and the flash blinded them temporally. After what felt like countless photos, Vicky was satisfied and turned off the camera. "Okay, we're good. Now, drive safe. Have fun." As Vicky spoke, she gave Timmy a hug first, and then kissed Tootie on the cheek as she embraced her, and when Vicky pulled back, she pointed at Timmy in a threatening manner. "And behave yourselves."

"Yes ma'am." Timmy stood tight and saluted like a soldier, causing Tootie to giggle at the final repeat of the memory from that night. Now came the moment of truth. "Well, are we ready to go?" Tootie nodded quickly in both excitement and anxiety. As he reopened the front door, Tootie gasped in surprise. His car was nowhere in sight. Instead, parked at the front of her driveway was a black limousine. Even more shocking, standing near the front was Wanda, disguised as the driver. "We're not taking any chances tonight." Timmy whispered into Tootie's ear, sending another shiver down her spine.

Tootie jumped from astonishment when Molly's head popped out of the sunroof. "You two gonna stand there all night or are we gonna get our dance on?"

Timmy noticed Tootie's confusion as she turned to him. "I kinda let it slip to Chester and AJ that I was taking you in a limo, and they begged me to let them join us."

Tootie nodded, and as they got closer, Cosmo opened the back door. "Right this way mademoiselle." Both Timmy and Tootie stared at Cosmo in disbelief. "What? Wanda said she'd give me a cookie if I said it right. Did I say it right?" He turned to his wife as she nodded and tossed him is rightfully earned cookie. "Yay!"

As they climbed in, Tootie's eyes immediately fell on Molly's dress. It was a two-tone evening gown, which started with a black beaded top with red underlay and faded to a light pink by the knees, and then to dark fuchsia as it stopped at her ankles. As Molly leaned forward towards the mini drink bar, which was non-alcoholic, Tootie noticed the halter straps crossed between her shoulder blades. She was also wearing black laced gloves that went up to her elbows, and to finish off her look, Molly had her black hair down, making her actually look girly, for what Tootie guessed was the first time since they became friends.

To compliment her, AJ was wearing an all black suit except for the vest and tie, which were red, and a black felt Italian dress hat covering his bald head. Even funnier, he too was wearing black gloves, although not as long, stopping at his wrists. Tootie guessed it was so Molly wouldn't freak out as bad when they danced. After all, Molly still had a touching problem, at least when it came down to direct skin contact. It wasn't as bad when she touched someone, but when someone touched her in return, was when she freaked out the most. In fact, after Molly accepted AJ's invite to prom, she realized what she'd done and ran off screaming, and Tootie had to convince AJ that it wasn't his fault.

As Tootie's gaze moved to the back seat, her eyes settled on the last person to join their convoy. Chester was the only one that wore something different. He had on a suit that consisted of black pants, a white jacket that was open revealing a black comber bun and bow tie, and black and white spectator shoes. For the final touch, he had his usually long messy hair combed neatly back, making him look rather handsome. As Timmy and Tootie settled into their seat next to the driver's window, they felt the vehicle accelerate.

* * *

Vicky waved goodbye as the limo pulled out. Once her sister was out of sight, she knew it was time to get ready for her own date. Vicky hurried to her closet to pick out a dress, but she couldn't decide which one she wanted. _'He seemed to like the green one, maybe I should wear it again.'_ Vicky shook her head as she decided that it wouldn't do tonight. She shuffled through her collection trying to find one that would suit her needs.

That's when she saw the dress in the back. It had three black and two red large horizontal stripes on the back, and when she turned it around she noticed the three bottom stripes continued to the front. On top however, the black stripes crisscrossed leaving red patches on each side. It looked like it was a size too small, until she realized it was made of a spandex like material, which meant it would hold and hug every curve.

It didn't take her long to slip into the dress, and just as she finished fixing her hair, the doorbell ring again. She answered the door to see Mark, hair ruffed and messy, in a green shirt, and black pants. "Hi there," She greeted him as he stepped in. "Just give me a second to slip my shoes on and we can get going." As Vicky did just that and slip on a pair of red high heels, she turned back to Mark. "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could hit up this place at the edge of town, 'X&O'."

He looked so nervous that Vicky couldn't help but grin. She loved how he always seemed nervous. "Sure, so who's driving, you or me?"

"I will." Mark answered as he opened the door and that when she got a clear view of his ride.

"Oh no. You're not getting me on that."

"Vicky my love, do you not approve of my mode of transportation?" Mark looked down at his grey and black Yamaha YZF-R1, disappointment clearly written on his face.

"No, it's not that…" In truth it was. Since becoming a police officer, she'd pulled over countless speeding motorcyclists. However, what got to her the most was seeing too many stupid 'kid' ending up as road pizza because they refused to pull over the easy way, and that's just what she wanted to avoid. Still, she couldn't tell him that. Thankfully, she caught sight of the dark clouds not too far off and it gave her the perfect excuse. "Just look at those clouds. The weatherman said a storm should be rolling in."

"Well, if we hurry we can get there before it gets here. And if you listened closely to the forecast you would've heard it's only supposed to last for an hour or so."

"I still don't want be caught in the rain on a speed bike. You could lose traction or-"

"I promise I'll go slow. In fact, to protect your precious cranium, I insist you wear my helmet." He picked up the matching grey full-face helmet from the handlebars and handed it to Vicky. She took it hesitantly but refused to put it on. As Mark slid on his protective leather jacket, he pleaded with Vicky again. "Please my love. If we don't hurry, we'll miss the reservation I made."

"You called ahead for a reservation before you were sure that we were going there?"

His eyes shifted quickly from side to side before staring at her. "Um…yes?"

"Fine, but you owe me big time." With a heavy sigh, Vicky pulled her hair into a ponytail and slipped the helmet on.

Mark started the bike, and revved the throttle a couple times, to heat up the engine. Vicky, still hesitant about getting on the vehicle, finally straddled the bike and felt it machine vibrating to the purr of the motor. "Relax, but hold me tight."

Vicky wrapped her arms around his waist, leaned into him, and prayed he could hear her. "You are so _dead_ for making me do this." He never heard a word as he dropped the clutch and speed down the street, faster than intended.

* * *

As the limo continued down the road, it picked up speed, signifying that they had entered the highway. On his right, Tootie noticed Timmy tensing up and leaned against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Timmy couldn't help but smile as he pulled her closer. Soon, their friends were wrapped up in a conversation about god knows what, but Timmy's focus was on the girl resting in his side. However, his attention rapidly shifted to Molly as she practically screamed and reached for the radio controls in front of him. "Oh, I love this song! Turn it up."

Tootie felt Timmy stiffen further and she knew exactly why. The last time he heard this song, something horrible happened. Tootie gave his hand a quick squeeze to remind him she was there, but that's when it happened. A semi-truck flew by, and its horn blared, as the air distortion rocked the limo. To make matters worse, at the same time a bright flash came through the windows, follow immediately by an earsplitting crash of thunder.

Slamming his eyes shut, Timmy covered his ears. "NO!"

Chester laughed at Timmy's reaction. "What's the matter Timmy? You scared of a little lightning."

Tootie was the only one that didn't laugh. She had a pretty good idea of what was wrong, because images of the accident flashed through her head, too. She gently pulled his hands away, as she spoke only loud enough for him to hear. "Timmy, look at me." He obeyed her order and opened his eyes before the tears could build. "You see, I'm right here, uninjured and still alive, and it's all because of you."

Timmy pulled her in as close as he could, and scanned the road around them, before sighing in relief. Trixie's car was nowhere in sight. Tootie was there, alive and safe, they all were. Timmy finally relaxed as he released Tootie, and she kissed him on the cheek, before retaking her place in his side.

The rest of their journey seemed almost too peaceful after that. However, before long, they pulled up at their destination and Cosmo opened the door. "Welcome to the Indo Silver Plaza."

As everyone stepped out of the limo, they all gawked at how big the gray brick building was. Besides the ground floor, the plaza hotel raised another six floors. The center of the building was rounded and had square attachments on each side. Thankfully, at the door, a canopy extended out over the driveway, to cover the cars and limousines from the rain, as they pulled up. They even had the red carpet rolled out.

As the group entered, they saw a sign on the reception desk, directing the students from their school to the grand ballroom. They followed the directions until they reached the end of the hallway. There was already a line for the photo section and every student had to go through it. Once Timmy and Tootie reached the arch, the photographer instructed them to take almost the same position as their picture at home. The only difference was Tootie had to hold her hands near her heart and Timmy was to support her elbows.

They proceeded to the main room, and stopped at the top of the small stairway, to admire the majestic design of the room. It was at least twice the size of their gymnasium, and that didn't include the stage at the end, where the DJ was stationed. There were round tables down each side of the room, set to seat ten students each, and even more tables on the balconies above them. High, golden decorated arches and mirrored doors lined both walls, and there were large, elegant, crystal chandeliers hanging down about ten feet above the tables. To finish it off, a bright, partly clouded sky painting on the high ceiling gave the room a warm atmosphere.

Their schools added their own decoration, including fog machines hidden under random tables and on the balconies above about a dozen bubble machines. Even most of the lights were blue colored bulbs. After all, their theme this year, no matter how cliché and over done, was 'Enchantment Under The Sea'. In fact, just behind them, Timmy suddenly heard something that caught his attention. "Hey Dwight, look up."

Timmy turned around just in time to see Dwight, under the photo arch with his date, both in white, and above their heads, a harpoon with a heart shaped tip. Dwight's eyes grew wide when he saw the spear pointed directly at him. "Ahh, they want me blubber!" Dwight ran of screaming, his date right behind him, trying to calm him down.

Timmy shook his head as he turned back around. "Shall we?" Timmy held out is right arm, and Tootie slid her hand in, resting it on his elbow, as they proceeded down to the table their friends had already picked out. Tootie almost laughed when she saw Cosmo and Wanda were there, now disguised as fellow students, in a simple pink dress and green suit. Their table was on the left side, about midway between the stage and the stairway, that way they could hear the music properly and go back up the stairs to the mini bar, where they could get drinks other than ice water.

They sat there talking for only a few minutes before the staff came over and handed out the first course of the meal for that evening, which was a Caesar Salad with garlic croutons. The main course consisted of grilled herb marinated chicken breast with mushroom port sauce, garlic and thyme roasted whole baby potatoes, steamed broccoli and baby carrots, and green beans almondine. The dessert, according to the prom programs, was called 'Bee Hive Dessert', which was a lemon gelatin filled with pieces of angel food cake and topped with cool whip.

As they were finishing up, the DJ tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Okay, now, seeing as y'all just finished eating, we'll start the evening off slow and work our way up. Now, I will be taking requests, so if you have a special song for a special someone that you wanna dance to, let me know, and I'll throw it into the rotation."

As the first song started, most of the students headed for the dance floor. Timmy held out his hand for Tootie, who gladly accepted. Tootie locked her fingers behind Timmy's neck as he placed his hands on her hips. They lightly swayed to the music, staring into each other's eyes, and Timmy smiled before he started singing along with the second verse.

_Give me more lovin' from the very start.  
__Piece me back together when I fall apart.  
__Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends._

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
__Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you.  
__I love bein' around you.  
__You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4._

_There's only one thing, to do, three words, for you, I love you.  
__There's only one way, to say, those three words, and that's what I'll do, I love you._

Tootie started giggling as he finished the verse. "Hey Timmy, is this going to be a regular thing?"

"Is what going to be a regular thing?"

"Only telling me you love me when you're singing." Tootie was only teasing him, but Timmy stopped dead in his tracks.

"I really haven't said it yet, have I?"

Tootie shook her head as she continued laughing at his reaction. "Not those three particular words."

"I'm sorry Tootie. I've been such a space case about getting you here safe, I completely forgot-" Tootie pressed her finger onto his lips, silencing Timmy before he could finish.

"Timmy, relax. I know you love me, how could I not?" Tootie leaned in to kiss him, and when she pulled back, Timmy was still dazed. "Although, I have told Molly something that I haven't told you yet."

They stood completely still as their classmates started dancing to a new song around them. "Well, are you gonna tell me too, or do I have to guess?"

Tootie bit her lower lip as she tried to force the words out. "I'm late."

Her words came out so fast and quiet, that Timmy's ears barely registered it. "What?"

Tootie took a deep breath to cool her nerves before placing his left hand on her stomach to emphasize what she was trying to pass on. "I'm _late_."

Timmy's gaze flashed back and forth from her eyes to where she held his hand. "You…you're…wait, how late?"

Tootie felt nervous, for she feared this kind of reaction. "Three days."

"Well, that's not too bad, right?"

Tootie shook her head. "Not to make it sound gross or anything, but Molly and I are like 'Old Faithful'. When our time comes, it comes, and I've never been this late before."

"So, you're…"

Tootie nodded to answer before he could finish. Then her nerves kicked in and she started rambling. "And I was planning to tell you yesterday, but you seemed so excited that I couldn't do it because I didn't how you would react. I was all like, 'Does he want it, will he demand I get rid of it' and it's been freaking me out all day. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Tootie, I'm scared shitless about the idea of becoming a father at such young age, but I could never be mad at you. How could you even ask me that?"

Tootie, left speechless, couldn't figure out why he seemed so calm. She was sure that he was going to freak out. "But-"

"Look," Timmy cradled her face in his hands and tears were starting to gather in her eyes, as he interrupted her. "It's your body and_ your_ choice."

Tootie broke down sobbing, as she understood his words. "So…you mean you…want…the baby?"

"Is that what you want?" Tootie nodded as she tried to regain her self-control. "Then nothing else in the world could make me happier." The next thing Timmy knew, Tootie started smothering him with kisses. There almost wasn't a spot on his face that she didn't kiss. The whole time, Timmy just stood there laughing. Tootie finished with one last long kiss on his lips, and when she pulled back, Timmy smiled as her blush darkened. "Would you believe I actually missed that? And another thing, that would explain why Molly's been smirking all night."

"What?!" Timmy pointed behind her to their table, and sure enough, Molly looked like she was about to die laughing. "Even in the limo?" Timmy nodded. "I can't believe her."

"Anyways, I think we should get it medically confirmed before we tell anyone else." Timmy scanned the floor for Cosmo and Wanda, but just as he caught sight of them, pretending to dance no more than ten feet away, they poofed away. "Oh come on, it can't be time for them to check in with Jorgen yet." Timmy looked at his watch, and sure enough, it was only 9:45, they still had fifteen minutes until their next scheduled rendezvous.

At that point, AJ came running over. "Hey, can I ask you two a favor?"

"AJ, we've been friends since kindergarten, do you even have to ask?"

"Look, I want to dance with Molly, but she still having that contact issue, but I have a plan." AJ got in close to Timmy's ear to explain what he wanted to do.

"Either it works or she'll hate you forever."

"So you'll do it?" Timmy only responded with a thumps up. "Great!" With that, AJ ran for the DJ's table.

Tootie suddenly felt concerned for her friend's well being as she turned back to Timmy. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Just ask Molly to dance with you during the next song." Tootie folded her arms. She couldn't believe he wasn't going to tell her. "Please?"

Tootie huffed as she stormed away. Tootie did as asked and managed to convince Molly to dance to the next song. At first, Tootie was surprised that the song that played was 'Single Ladies', but after they started dancing, it made sense. There were mainly girls on the floor and Molly's main touching problem came down to when boys touched her. As the song wrapped up and the next one started, the lights dimmed and spotlights started swirling and flashing around the dance floor.

_Closer, Closer, Closer, Closer_

The lights flashed faster and faster, revealing AJ standing near the edge of a circle that had formed around Molly. Then, with one finally bright flash, AJ tipped his hat forward, threw his left arm out pointing to the wall, and snapped his right foot up a little, taking on a classic Michael Jackson pose. "Woo!"

He started walking closer and Molly froze in place. As AJ started moving around her, he lightly brushed her gloved arms. Molly could swear she felt like there was a tingling sensation left behind from his touch. "Come closer." He whispered into her ear, along with the song, causing her to shiver.

Molly suddenly realized she didn't shiver just because of his words, her arms were cold. She looked down and saw her gloves were gone. Molly instantly started to panic when she saw AJ put her gloves in his hat and toss it to the side. He started dancing faster than before, getting even closer with every step. Molly's eye dashed from side to side trying to find an exit, but that's when she saw it. AJ's friends had formed the circle that was around them, and to make matters worse, they had their arms held out, blocking her escape. However, it was about ten feet across, just big enough to avoid him.

As the chorus repeated for the second time, AJ waved his finger in a 'Come Hither' manner. When Molly shook her head, he took his plan to the next step by pulling off his own gloves and jacket, revealing his shirt was short sleeved and tossed those to the side as well. Frightened by these facts, Molly started rushing from side to side, only just evading his attempts to dance hand-in-hand with her. Then, with a nod of AJ's head, the circle grew smaller.

_Come closer, Come closer, Come closer  
__Come closer, Come closer, Come closer, Come closer_

"AJ please, don't do this." Molly begged as he started singing.

_I just can't stop no no  
__I just can't stop no no  
__I just can't stop no no  
__I just can't stop no no_

AJ took hold of her hands, forcing her to start dancing with him. He noticed she was on the verge of tears but this was the only way he could help her. He figured there was only two ways to solve her problem: let her either get over it on her own, or force her to deal with so much of it, that she would snap out of it. He only hoped he made the right choice.

AJ soon realized that he had, because he only forced her to start dancing. She was now moving under her own free will. All too soon, he heard the music wrapping up. _'I've come this far, might as well push the envelope right to opening point.'_

_Come Closer…_

Molly instantly froze the second she felt his lips tenderly press into hers. She couldn't believe it, he had stolen her first kiss. No one had been allowed to get this close to her, to touch her this much, in years. She wanted to push him away, slap him, or kick him in the balls, anything to get away. However, upon opening her eyes, Molly noticed her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. She finally regained control of her body, and lightly pushed him back, yet still leaned in until the kiss broke.

AJ looked worried as he stared at her. "Are you okay?"

Molly was still trying to figure that out for herself. She didn't know why she returned his kiss. Even stranger, she felt goose bumps covering her arms. _'Is this that static charge that Tootie had described?'_

"Molly?" Tootie's voice called to her this time. "Hey, come on talk to me. AJ is really freaking out about what he did."

Molly's eyes fluttered as she filled her lungs with a shuttering breath. "Oh my god."

"Felt good, didn't it?" Tootie laughed now that Molly was responding.

Molly noticed she was already sitting back at their table, as she gently brushed her still tingling lips. "Oh, my, god."

"Yes, I think we established that fact."

"All these years wasted because I've been too worried about…" Molly put her hands on her heart when she realized just how fast it was racing. "Where's AJ? I have to talk to him."

"You're gonna have to wait. After you didn't answer him for the third time, he bolted for the restroom." Tootie pointed towards the staircase and Molly took off.

Tootie stayed where she was, waiting for Timmy to return, but the next person to approach her table, was Trixie. She was wearing a long pleated gold dress featuring a high neck halter bodice, with a keyhole cut out and open sides. To add a dramatic touch, it included a sequin covered crisscross waistband and collar. Trixie also had her hair up in a bun, all though it was far more elegant then Tootie's. She looked absolutely stunning, so Tootie couldn't understand why she was crying.

"Hey Tiffany-"

"Tootie." She corrected her.

"Right, have you seen Veronica?"

"No I haven't. Why, what's wrong? Come on sit down and tell me."

Trixie sat in the chair next to her. "Chad just dumped me."

"What? Oh Trixie, I'm so sorry." Tootie wrapped her arms around her as Trixie broke down again.

"And I was just starting to believe he loved me." Tootie's shoulder muffled Trixie's sobbing.

"Excuse me ladies, but have you seen Turner? I was told I could find him at this table." The voice that spoke had a strong English accent. Both girls looked up to see a well groomed boy with blonde hair wearing a tux that looked almost identical to Chester's, except the shoes were solid black, and his comber bun and bow tie were red. It was Remy Buxaplenty, and after noticing the tears staining Trixie's cheeks, he looked concerned. "What's wrong my dear?"

"She has no one to dance with." Tootie answered to help cover the real reason, even though the excuse she gave was true.

"Well, Turner can wait, I cannot allow this." Remy held out his hand. "What's your preferred style of music or dance?"

"I usually dance to hip-hop."

Remy's eye drifted up and down studying her dress. "Interesting." Suddenly a tall, tan, and muscular man in a black suit with no sleeves, and black hair pulled back into a ponytail, appeared behind him, almost as if by magic. "Ah, Juandissimo, there you are. Will you please tell the DJ to play 'Calle Ocho'?"

"Are you sure you're ready for that sir?" Remy nodded and the man bowed his head. "Right away sir."

He led Trixie out to the dance floor before he turned around to face her. "Well Ms. Tang, how much do you know about salsa?"

"Besides the fact that it goes great on corn chips?" From the way Remy glared at her, Trixie could tell he was not amused. "Kidding. Not much."

"Do you know the basics?" Trixie nodded, already starting to feel nervous. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. "You should do fine, just relax, and follow my lead."

As the music started, Remy stood back, threw off his jacket, and rolled up his long sleeves. He started moving his feet around to the beat and as the first counting in the lyrics began, took hold of Trixie's hands and spun her around himself before pulling her close.

Trixie was shocked at just how fast she was moving. Their feet moved like blurs as they let the music take them. However, Trixie could tell the length of her dress was hindering some of the moves that he probably had arranged for this dance.

As the second verse began, Remy pulled her in close again and whispered in her ear. "Time for your solo."

Remy spun her away from himself and she almost panicked as she snapped her right hand up. Nevertheless, she continued dancing. Trixie waved and twirled her arms around herself, her hips and feet flying at a speed she didn't know she could produce. Then Remy was at her side again, the two stepping in unison. He took hold of her hands again and twirling her around, dipping and raising her.

As the singer started his final count, Trixie closed her eyes, half expecting Remy to kiss her, which he did, but not where she was expecting it. He lifted up her left hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "It was a pleasure dancing with you, Ms. Tang_._" He whispered in her ear so smoothly it sent a shiver down her spine. Then his hand was gone. Trixie opened her eyes, but Remy was nowhere in sight. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she couldn't tell if it was from the dance, or more

"Now _that_ was hot." Trixie jumped from the unexpected sound of Tootie's voice behind her.

* * *

The motorcycle flew around a corner and pulled through into a parking space. The second Vicky heard Mark cut the engine she released her death grip on his waist, and jumped off the bike. "You're never getting me on that thing again!" She screamed upon removing and tossing the helmet at him.

It slammed into Mark's shoulder before he even realized she was mad at him. "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did!" Vicky stormed towards the restaurant and was already about twenty feet ahead of him. By the time Mark caught up, she'd reached the payphone next to the door and was digging through her purse for change.

"Vicky, what are you doing?"

"Calling a cab, I'm going home."

"But Vicky, we're here on time, and ahead of the weather I might add." Vicky wasn't listening for she'd finally found one of the quarters she knew laid at the bottom. She raised the phone off the receiver, but Mark caught hold of her hand before she could deposit the coin. "Please don't go. I'll behave, I promise."

Vicky glared into his bright green eyes and felt her heart melt as she gave way. "Fine, but you're at least paying for my drink." With that, Vicky walked past him to the door.

They enter the establishment to find a long line, with about an hour wait, ahead of them. Fortunately, because Mark called ahead, their table was ready in five minutes. The hostess led them to their seats, which were on the opposite side of the wall of the bar.

As they browsed through the menu, a woman approached their table and set napkins in front of each of them. "Hi, my name is Trish and I'll be your server. Is there anything I can get you two to start off your evening?"

Vicky was the first to answer. "Yeah, I'll have an Ultimate Strawberry Daiquiri."

"And I'll have a Nuclear Meltdown."

"Can I see your IDs?" The two handed over their driver licenses, which their server scrutinized before handing them back. "Okay, you two are all set. Let me go put those in and I'll be right back." As promised, their server returned in a few minutes and set the drink in front of them before pulling out her notepad. "So, have you decided what you want, or would you like some more time to think it over?"

Mark gestured to Vicky to go first. "I'll have the Cesar-Seared Salmon Pasta."

Mark handed over his menu as he placed his order. "Prime Rib Stroganoff, thank you."

"No problem, I'll go put your order in." With that, she left the two alone.


	7. Don't Stop The Music

But you're dead. (Suspenseful music plays)

* * *

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Don't Stop the Music – by – Rihanna  
Dance Like There's No Tomorrow – by – Paula Abdul & Randy Jackson  
Wonderful Tonight – by – Eric Clapton

**

* * *

**

Remember The Time.

Chapter 6  
**Don't Stop the Music**

The mirror showed a look of absolute hatred on his face, as his fists pounded onto the sink. "Damn it, she's never going to talk to me again."

"AJ, you need to calm down." Timmy put his hand on AJ's shoulder. "Look, Tootie's talking to her right now, she'll be fine."

"No, I blew it." AJ slammed his fist into the wall, missing the mirror by inches. "God, for such a genius, I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Dude, seriously, you need to calm down." Chester called from the door.

"How can I? I probably just put her in a coma."

"Uh, no you didn't." Chester sounded like he was going to laugh. AJ turned around to say it wasn't funny but, when he did, he saw Molly now standing next to him. "Let's go Timmy. I think these two need some privacy."

As Timmy followed Chester in exiting the restroom, they rounded the second corner and he could just see the grand ballroom, when it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "TIMMY TURNER!"

Timmy knew that rage. "Okay Jorgen, what've I done wrong this time?"

The smoke finished clearing and Timmy saw he was in what looked like a giant courtroom, and there were fairies everywhere. It was the second time Timmy had seen every fairy in one room, aside from all the conventions. "You have completely changed the course of your future."

"Isn't that what we wanted?"

"Yes, but not this much. Too many variables have entered your life and your future has become too clouded to read. Look!" Jorgen swung his massive wand and with a small blast, before Timmy now stood a two-foot wide crystal ball. Underneath it, Timmy saw a small plaque with his name on it. Timmy gazed into the orb to see Tootie and himself surrounded be fog and smoke before it enveloped them, leaving it to clouded to see anything. "You see, I can no longer see if you two shall remain safe throughout your lives."

"And how did that happen?"

"Well, let's see. According to what Wanda told me, your girlfriend might be pregnant, you turned an alien into a human so he could date your girlfriend's sister, and even though I agree with them, the new pairings of your peers. Yeah, that sounds like it may have something to do with it."

"Then just undo it all, if you think it'll help."

"I cannot, that would be messing with true love." Jorgen sighed before continuing. "You leave me no choice but to leave Cosmo and Wanda as you fairies until I can clearly see your future again. Now, BEGONE!"

Jorgen slammed his wand on the ground, sending Timmy back to, the now empty, bathroom. Timmy had so much on his mind to contemplate that it was giving him a headache, but he decided to sort it out later. For now, he just wanted to be with Tootie. However, before he could reach the table, the last person he expected to see, stopped him again by calling out to him. "Turner."

"Remy Buxaplenty, what are you doing here? I thought you were vacationing in Spain."

"I was, until Juandissimo was called away in the middle of my dance lesson."

Timmy didn't understand why that would have been so important. "So, couldn't you have just picked up where you left off?"

"Of course I did you stupid urchin, but that's not what bothers me." Timmy just stood there waiting for him to explain. "What's bothering me is that he couldn't tell me why he was called away. The only thing he told me is that it has to deal with you." Timmy decided to tell him the truth just to shut him up. Remy stood there listening attentively to the story of saving Tootie, nothing more and, when Timmy finished, nodded his head. "Well Turner, I misjudged you. At first, I thought you'd broken the rules again, however, now I see that you had a decent purpose for doing so, if you had. Farewell Turner, until the next time we meet."

"Where are you going? The party's just getting started. Come on, stick around, and have some fun."

Remy checked his watch. "I don't see why not. It's not like I have much else to do."

* * *

_*Ding Dong*_

The elevator chimed, signaling that it finally reached the ground floor. The doors opened and Veronica slowly made her way back to the ballroom. Upon reaching the stairway, she scanned the floor, trying to find Trixie. Veronica spotted her, dancing to a slow song with Remy, which surprised her at first. Trixie looked so content in his arms that Veronica didn't want to bother her. Therefore, she decided to wait at her seat. That is, until she caught sight of an angry looking Chad sitting at the table. Veronica, wanting to be nowhere near him, looked for an empty table on the other side of the room instead. She found one and sat down as she recalled her evening thus far.

* * *

"I thought you were gonna wear the pink one I picked out for you."

Trixie seemed mostly mad, but also disappointed, that Veronica hadn't told her she was making a change in dresses. The dress Trixie picked out was long, smooth, and elegant. The halter-top and see-through lower back design had sequin beading covering it. The straps of the dress crisscrossed in front of, and then, hooked behind her neck, creating a large keyhole and leaving her upper back completely exposed.

"But Trixie it's the same style dress. I just thought it would go better with my eyes if it was sky blue."

Their argument continued until they reached the hotel. Even though Trixie disagreed with her final choice, Veronica still felt pretty as she stood next to Tad and the photographer captured the happy moment. He looked rather dashing in an all black tuxedo, except for the white vest and tie. Chad's suit was identical, except for a reversed color scheme.

After their meals, Veronica danced with Tad for a few songs before noticing he looked bored. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking, I own the penthouse suite upstairs, and well, I thought it'd be more romantic if I had you to myself."

After few minutes of persuasion, Veronica gave in and followed Tad to his private room, where they danced to music that was indeed, far more romantic, then what was playing downstairs. They lightly swayed to the beat and she giggled as he kissed her cheek. However, he kept going, more and more, growing ever closer to her neck. That's when she felt his hand trying to undo her halter straps.

Veronica reached back and put her hand on his. "Tad, no, I wanna save myself until I get married." Nevertheless, he kept at it. She tried to push him back gently, but he pulled her back with force. "Please stop, you're scaring me." He still didn't stop. He was like a man on a mission, determined not to fail. "I said no!" She used all her strength to push him away and started towards the door. She was almost there too, when he grabbed her by the right strap of her dress.

"You little bitch, nobody turns me down."

"Let me go!" Veronica pull away and he pulled back causing her strap to tear. Once the strap failed, Tad grabbed her by the wrists, holding them so tight that her hands felt cold. "Let GO!" Veronica raised her knee, delivering a swift kick to his groin. Tad screamed, doubled over in pain, and before he could recover, she ran for the elevator.

* * *

Veronica wiped away her tears with her right hand as her left kept her dress held up.

"What happened?"

Veronica was about to attack until she realized who had spoken. It was Chester, one of Timmy Turner's friends. She didn't want to tell anyone but Trixie that she was almost raped, so she lied. "I slipped and ripped my dress."

Sighing, Chester sat in the chair next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw him pull out a small clear box, about the size of a cellphone. "Come here."

"What?!" She panicked, thinking he was going to hurt her.

"Well, we can't have you going around half naked, now can we?"

She looked closer at his hand and there it was, a small needle, prethreaded with light blue string. "But…how?"

"I always come prepared. Now, get over here, and let me fix you up." He laughed at her stunned expression.

"N…no looking at my chest." Chester rolled his eyes as Veronica moved her chair closer, and looked away as he started stitching up her dress. She felt awkward, just sitting there as this possible pervert tugged at her dress. Veronica looked at him through the corner of her eye, and watched him carefully.

"I promise I won't peek." She instantly looked away and felt her cheeks burning from the embarrassment of being caught spying. "So…what did you trip on?"

"Uhh, some ice, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, just trying to make conversation. But I'll be quiet if you want."

She shook her head. "No, it's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Well, I'm done anyways."

Veronica looked down and, sure enough, the strap was repaired. In fact, it almost looked like it had never been ripped. "Wow. How did you do that?"

"Not to sound pathetic or anything, but you kinda pick these things up when you don't have alot of money."

"Well, thank you." Chester shrugged and sat back in his seat. Veronica sat there admiring his stitch work as the next song began.

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
__Get lost in the night  
__And dance like there's no tomorrow  
__Don't care about the sunrise  
__Somebody please just hit the lights  
__All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

"Oh, of course, now the DJ plays my favorite song." Veronica heard the chair next to her scrape against the floor, and looked up to see Chester was now standing in front of her, holding out his hand. "What?"

"I can't let you not dance to your favorite song." She sat there stunned. "Well?"

Veronica hesitantly took his hand as he led her back to the dance floor. Unfortunately, for Chester, it was kind of a slow song, so he took the classic waltz pose and started dancing with her. They lightly swayed and twirled together, and he spun her away and back when he thought appropriate.

She was actually having fun as she danced with him. At least until she caught him looking down. "Hey, my face is up here."

"I know, but I don't want to-" Chester started but she forced him to look up.

"OW!" Veronica stopped dancing to grab her foot.

"Step on your toes. Sorry, but when it comes to dancing, I have two left feet."

"Don't worry about it." She stood back up and retook his hands. "You were doing fine. Look, one, two, three, four," She stepped in turn showing him the proper steps, suddenly glad her mother forced to take ballroom dancing lessons. "See, easy."

"Easy when you have a good instructor."

Veronica was astonished by his tone and reactions up to this point. He was actually trying to be a gentleman. She wished she'd met, or noticed, someone like him sooner. The world seemed so unfair. She had never told Timmy how she felt about him, and even though she was over him now, it still hurt to see what could've been. Not to mention falling for Tad, who, in her mind, was the world's biggest jerk. Veronica unexpectedly felt Chester's hand brushing her cheek, causing her to shudder and gasp.

"Okay, now I know it wasn't ice." Chester stated as if he knew it from the beginning. Veronica started to flee, but Chester grabbed hold of her wrist, however, it wasn't forceful, just enough to make his presence known. "Hey, it's okay. Look, I won't tell anyone, Scouts Honor."

Veronica still couldn't admit it as she started sobbing. That's when it got stranger. Chester wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his shoulder. She grabbed hold of his jacket and held him as he rubbed her on the back. "Why…why are you being so nice to me?"

"I just don't like to see girls cry," Veronica lifted her head to look in his blue eyes. "Especially not on a night like tonight."

"Thank you. And thank you for the dance." Veronica stood on tiptoes and gave Chester a small peck on the cheek, stunning him, before walking off. As she wiped away her tears, she felt a hand take hold of her wrist again. "Chester please, I just want to be alone right now."

"What were you doing dancing with that loser?!"

Veronica froze, horrified by the voice that belonged to the tightening hand. "Tad?!"

He forced her to turn around, and she saw there was hatred burning in his eyes. "You're my girlfriend and I won't allow you to dance with scum like him."

"In case you didn't get the hint upstairs, I broke up with you." She tried to pull her hand from his grasp, but he was holding her too tight.

"You do realize that by hanging out with that poor boy, you'll lose your popularity?"

"If it means I get to be happy, then so be it."

"Oh and I haven't done enough to make you happy?"

"You've only done what makes _you_ happy."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Tad raised his free hand to backhand her, and Veronica closed her eyes in anticipation of his blow.

"Hey! Let her GO!"

Suddenly, her hand was free, followed by the sound of something hitting the floor. Then a hand on her waist pushing and pulling her around. When Veronica opened her eyes, she saw Chester standing in front of her, protecting her from Tad, who was now on the floor, holding his right cheek. The next thing she saw was Chester fall to the left as Chad's fist connected with his jaw.

It all happened so fast, her eyes had trouble keeping up. Chester got up and grabbed Chad around the waist as he tackled him. After about a minute of wrestling, Chad locked Chester in a full nelson hold. Tad got up and started delivering blow after blow to his abdomen and face. Timmy came out of nowhere and belted Chad, sending him to the ground, and freeing Chester. Then Trixie, Tootie, and Molly were at her side, pulling her away from the fight, but it didn't last much longer anyway. Tad and Chad ran away like cowards when they realized they were outnumbered.

Once everything died down, Chester thanked his friends for their help and turned his attention back to Veronica. As he walked over to her, he held his hands up, as if to show he wouldn't harm her. Even more peculiar, he was shaking and she could hear his rapid, shallow breath. He got close enough to pull her into his arms, and that when Veronica realized it was her, she was in the middle of a panic attack.

Her trembling soon faded away in his supporting arms. Veronica didn't know how long he held her, but when he pulled, Chester still looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

She stood there silently from shock. She couldn't think of anything to say. What could she say? A simple 'yes, thank you' didn't feel like enough. The next thing she knew, Chester picked her up, and cradle carried her back to his table.

Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and wiped her fresh tears away on his shoulder. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so nice to me?" She pulled her face from the crook of his neck to look him in the eyes. "And don't say it's because you don't like to see girls cry."

"Okay, it's because I don't like to see you cry."

"But why?" Veronica asked again as Chester sat her down in a chair.

"It's because I um, well I sort of uh…"

"Well, spit it out already."

"It's because I like you!" Chester finally forced the words out and collapsed in his chair.

"Y…you do?"

"Yeah, I have for a while, but you were so far out of my league that I could never say anything. I mean look at you. You're rich, popular, and at least in my eyes, gorgeous, while I'm just a poor, geeky, unattractive loser. Then you started dating Tad, and you looked so happy that I didn't want to bring it up. I'd rather see you happy with someone else then miserable with someone like me." He looked away from her, almost as if he was ashamed of himself for admitting it.

"Well, you know what I think?" Veronica could just make out the turning of his eye through the veil of hair that draped over his face. She took hold of his chin and turned him to face her. "I think…" Veronica stopped as she finally saw the red line trickling from his lip. "Oh my god, you're bleeding."

"It's nothing." Chester protested as Veronica reached into her purse and pulled out a handkerchief. She moved closer as tried to dab away the blood, but Chester push away her hand. "I said it's nothing."

"Look, you got hurt protecting me. The least I can do, is wipe away the blood." Chester finally gave in and let her brush away the few droplets from the corner of his mouth. "There, good as new."

"So uh, what was it you were gonna say?"

"What I was going to say, was-"

"Chester!" Timmy called from behind her, interrupting her train of thought.

Veronica groaned and Chester glanced over her shoulder as his friends approached, closely followed by a short man in a brown suit, which was none other than their high school principal. "What's up?"

"Mr. Campbell is threatening to expel all of us because of that fight with Tad and Chad."

"But it's not their fault." Veronica protested, as everyone grew closer.

"Well, according to what Tad told me, Chester threw the first punch, and unless there is a good reason why, you're all expelled. Well?" Mr. Campbell glared at Chester, waiting for his answer.

Chester turned his attention back to Veronica with a pleading look in his eyes. Veronica glanced around to see all of their combined friends standing around her. She couldn't believe it. The principal was threatening to expel seven students, due to his zero tolerance of fighting, unless she told the truth. She knew she had no choice but to confess, if not for herself, then for those that just helped her.

As Veronica recalled what happened, her tears starting to gather and she felt Chester's hand in her own, lending her his strength. Everyone stared at her, shocked by the story and Tad's behavior. When she finished, Trixie sat next to Veronica and explained how Chad had tried the same with her, but she refused to go upstairs with him and he dumped her because of it.

Mr. Campbell seemed astonished that two of the school's most promising students, would've acted in such a vile manner. "Well, that's uh…something. You and your friends are excused." Mr. Campbell addressed Timmy and his friends before putting his hand on Veronica's shoulder. "Do you want me to contact your parents and have them pick you up?"

Veronica jumped at the very thought of this news spreading. "Please don't, my mom will die if she hears about this."

"Well, you'll have to tell them sometime soon because I have to report this to the police."

Sighing, Veronica lowered her head. "Okay."

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Mr. Campbell stormed off in the direction he assumed Tad and Chad were in.

After he was gone, the two girls sat there hugging and crying about how they'd been played and, by the time they pulled themselves together a few minutes later, were laughing about how they were behaving.

"Okay, listen up people. We got time for one more dance before crowning your king and queen, so this is your last chance get your bodies on the dance floor." The DJ's voice came blaring from the speakers interrupting the girls sobbing laughter.

Chester stood up, held out his hand, and lightly bowed. "Would you care to dance?"

"With you?" Veronica's snide tone wiped the grin off Chester's face and he turned away cursing himself, missing her devilish smirk. "I'd love to." She seized his hand and forcibly dragged him back to the dance floor.

* * *

Mark sat alone patiently at the table, awaiting Vicky's return. He was thankful for her 'pit stop', because he needed a moment to collect his nerves. All night he'd been stumbling over his words, although Vicky seemed to think it was hilarious. As his eyes shifted anxiously, he spotted Vicky coming around the corner. "Sorry, but with the way you drive, I'm not risking having an accident."

"No problem. I paid the bill while you were in there, so are we ready to go?"

"Let me just finish me drink first." Vicky picked up her glass and after a quick stir, tipped her head back, and let the half inch of contents remaining slide into her mouth. That's when it went bad. Vicky had tried to gulp down her drink as fast as she could and found herself chocking on something solid. She started panicking and raised her hand up to her throat.

"Oh, shit. Someone help, I don't know what to do!" Mark shouted to the full room hoping someone did.

The first person to come running over was their server. Standing behind Vicky, Trish wrapped her arms around her waist and started performing the Heimlich maneuver. It took her several attempts before the object came loose. Vicky coughed it up and quickly caught it. She opened her hand to reveal a small grayish white colored ring with a red stone that was at least 1.5 carats in size. "What the…"

Upon hearing the crowd around her gasping and murmuring, Vicky glanced around the room to see everyone staring at her. She turned back to Mark, but he was no longer at eye level. He was now on the ground, on one knee. Vicky could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she knew what words were coming. "Vicky, my love, you mean more to me then the world, the galaxy, even the universe-"

"That's a lot to live up to." Vicky joked to ease the tension in the room.

Mark however wasn't fazed. Instead, he took hold of her hand as he continued. "I've waited many years to finally be able to ask you this question, and I can't wait anymore. Vicky, will you be my life mate - I mean, will you marry me?"

Again, Vicky scanned the room. The room was completely silent and all eyes were on her. Turning back to Mark, she lacked words to express how she felt. Vicky simple slid the ring on her left third finger and nodded vigorously. Satisfied with her answer, Mark stood and kissed Vicky as the crowd awed and cheered.

Vicky couldn't recall the last time she blushed so hard, and she didn't care. She was happy, absolutely, utterly, and truly happy. She'd finally found _her_ true love. He had to be. After all the times that either he ran away, or she stepped on him like a slave during her darker days, he kept coming back. And now he asked her to marry him. As far as Vicky was concerned, today was the happiest day of her life, so far. After all, they now had a wedding to plan.

When they finally did pull apart and left the restaurant, Mark looked up at a now clear, starry sky. "So Vicky, you want to go straight home, or you want to ride around a bit?"

"There's no way you're sober enough to drive."

"Not to worry, it takes a lot more than one drink to give me a buzz."

Vicky picked up the helmet and weighted her options few a second. She could call a cab for the two of them and go home. On the other hand, she could let loose and live dangerously for once. She look at Mark, and judging on how straight he stood and clearly he spoke, Vicky realized he spoke the truth about his resistance to alcohol. Vicky grinned wildly before slipping the helmet on and pushing up the visor. "Let's ride."

* * *

The song ended all too soon, as Principal Campbell tapped on the microphone, causing the speakers to screech. "Okay everyone, listen up. It's time to crown this year's prom court…" He held up two small white envelopes. He ripped the side of the first envelope open, and then pulled out the index cards inside. "This year's princes are…_Well, I know he's not here, and neither is he._" Mr. Campbell mumbled to himself as he shuffled through and tossed the unneeded cards to the side. He looked up to see the confused faces of the crowd before him, and laughed. "Okay, well, the remaining prince is Lee Moto…" A tall student that Timmy recognized from the basketball team headed towards the stage. "And this year's king is…Timothy Turner."

"Seriously?" Timmy stood there bewildered.

Tootie pushed him towards the stage. "Go on, get up there."

As Timmy arrived, Mr. Campbell placed a small gold crown on his head before opening the second envelope. "This year's princesses are…and this was a very close race…Courtney Flora …Veronica Star…" Veronica hurriedly ran up to claim her sash and flowers, grinning from ear to ear. "Tiffany McDonald…"

"What?" Now Tootie stood astonished and Molly gave her a light push towards to stage to claim her prize.

"And this year's queen is…Trixie Tang." Trixie was already halfway to the stage before he even called her name. She knew it would be her because of her popularity. She accepted her gold tiara and flowers as Mr. Campbell addressed the crowd again. "As is customary, the king and queen will now start the last dance." The students started groaning and he raised his hands. "I know, I know, but we all knew it had to end eventually."

Timmy and Trixie headed for the center on the room and started slow dancing in the spotlight as the song started.

_It's late in the evening.  
__She's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

"Why do you hate me?"

The question caught Timmy off guard because was watching Tootie, as he danced with Trixie. "What?"

"Why do you hate me?" Trixie repeated herself, now that she had Timmy's undivided attention.

"Not this again." Timmy looked away from her pleading gaze, knowing he couldn't answer the question.

"Please, whatever it is that I did, I'm sorry."

Timmy felt guilty now that he could hear she was crying. He knew staying mad at her wouldn't do him any good. Especially since Tootie already scalded him about still being angry with Trixie after she caught him glaring at her earlier. Even worse, Tootie told him they were friends now, which meant he might be seeing a lot more of her. Timmy inhaled as much air as he could, and then released it, along with what was left of his rage. "Okay Trixie, I forgive you."

"You'll forgive me, but you won't tell me what I did?" The only answer she got was the shaking of his head. Defeated, she lowered her head. "I guess that's okay."

"Mind if I cut in?" Tootie called from behind the pair.

Trixie stepped back and gestured for Tootie to take her place. "Like I said before, he's all yours." As Tootie took his hand, Trixie addressed Timmy one last time that evening. "Hang onto this one Timothy, she's a real gem."

Once Trixie was out of earshot, Tootie spoke up. "You see, I told you she wasn't so bad."

"This time." Timmy was still watching Trixie suspiciously.

"Timmy don't be like this with her. Let it go, please."

"…I'm not happy about it, but for you, I'll try."

"Good, thank you." Tootie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to sway.

The next thing Tootie knew, someone tapped her shoulder. "Hey, you two ready to go?" Tootie turned around, to see Molly was the one that disturbed her. "Come on, you've been dancing to no music for, like, three minutes. I think it's time to go."

As the group started heading for the door, Timmy noticed one of their friends was missing. "Where's Chester?"

"He said he's catching a ride with Veronica." AJ growled playfully and Molly slapped his shoulder. "I'm kidding. Anyway, with Tad and Chad taking a cruiser home, and Trixie's leaving with Remy, so Chester decided to join Veronica because he didn't want her going home alone."

"Go Chester." Tootie hit Timmy's shoulder. "What? It's about time he found a girlfriend."

They reached the limo and Cosmo, back in disguise, opened the door for them. The couples took almost the same seats as before except AJ and Molly shared the back seat, now that Chester wasn't there, as Timmy and Tootie took the one near the driver's window, again. The ride home was quiet. Everyone was too busy cuddling and enjoying each other's company. All too soon, Wanda pulled up at Molly's house, and AJ walked her to the door, before she kissed him good night. AJ stumbled back to the vehicle and was still dazed when they dropped him off next. Then Tootie's turn to depart came. Only after they exited the limo, Wanda turned it back into Timmy's blue Ford Taurus.

"Vicky you home?" Upon getting no answer, Tootie turned around with a mischievous grin. "You wanna come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm already pregnant, what else could possibly happen?"

"We're still not sure about that." Tootie huffed and turned away briefly before Timmy turned her back. "And besides what would Vicky say when she gets home and finds me here?"

"But I don't want you to leave yet, can't we just cuddle for a little bit?" Tootie turned the most pathetic pout she had in her arsenal loose on Timmy, knowing he would never be able to resist. "_Please?_"

"Okay, okay, just stop giving me the face." Timmy laughed as she squealed excitedly. "I wish the car was in my driveway, and you two can have the rest of the night off." Timmy called out before Tootie dragged him up to her room.

Timmy only had time to remove his jacket before Tootie pushed him on the bed and nestled into his arms. All Timmy wanted to do was stay frozen in the moment as he started to drift off, but Tootie's voice called him back to reality. "Why won't you believe me when I say I'm pregnant?"

Timmy groaned because he'd been trying to avoid this conversation. "Look, it's not that I don't believe you," Tootie turned over and glared at him. "It just that if you truly are, we need to one, medically confirm it-"

"Right, cause a pee stick isn't enough." Tootie laughed, as it was his turn to glare.

"And two, once confirmed, figure out what we need to do to keep you," Timmy put his hand on here on her stomach, causing her to shiver. "And the baby, healthy."

"Okay, but how do you plan on keeping it secret from Vicky? You know if I go to my doctor she'll blab to Vicky."

"You just leave that to me, I'll make all the necessary arrangements. Now go to sleep, it's almost 1:30, and way past your bedtime."

"But I'm not _tiii_… tired yet." She tried to lie through her yawn.

"Oh yeah, very convincing." Tootie stuck out her tongue before rolling over and snuggling in closer to Timmy. It wasn't more than ten minutes before Tootie fell asleep. Timmy laid there listening to the gently sound of her breathing as his eyelids started getting heavier and heavier, and before long, Timmy drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

The bike pulled in to her driveway too fast, and Mark screeched the brakes, so he wouldn't hit her car. As Vicky climbed off, she was laughing. "Okay, I'll admit, that was fun. Now I see why motorcyclists speed so often."

"So Vicky, you wanna do it again tomorrow?"

"Don't you mean later today?" Vicky teased, a wicked smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'd love to, but I picked up extra hours so we'd have some spending cash on the road trip."

"Okay." Mark kissed her goodnight before speeding down the street.

Being extra quiet, and cautious of the squeaky step, Vicky climbed the stairs to check that her sister was home. Slowly, she creaked the door open, but the sight before her didn't surprise Vicky. Timmy lay behind Tootie, his arms wrapped around her, and huge grins on both their faces. They were both sound asleep and Vicky decided not to wake them. It was too late, and too dark, to send Timmy home now. Therefore, she let them be, and quietly returned to her own room.

* * *

When Timmy awoke, his arm felt numb and the tie he was still wear was chocking him. Dazed, he glanced around the room that wasn't his. He looked down to see Tootie was still sleeping, then over to the alarm clock, which was when he caught sight of the time. 10:58 a.m. _'Oh, shit!'_

He quickly, and carefully, hopped off the bed and started heading for the door. He peeked out into the hall to see the coast was clear. There were no evil, threatening sisters in sight. Timmy tiptoed down the stairs and stop when he saw a note taped to the front door.

_Twerp,_

_You and I need to talk before Wednesday._

_Vicky_

"Ah man." Timmy groan knowing there was no way to avoid it.

"_Timmy. Timmy where are you?"_

Timmy ripped the note off the door before calling back. "Down here."

Tootie practically flew around the corner at the top of the stair. She charged down the stair and wrapped her arms around before he had time to raise his own. "You can't leave. Not without saying goodbye."

"I was just gonna give you some peace while I called my parents." Timmy quickly lied, as to not hurt her feelings. "But seeing as you're awake…" Tootie's expression shifted to depression at these words. "Please don't be like that. I stayed all night, and I'm sorry, but I really should be getting home."

"Okay." Tootie halfheartedly agreed and kissed him goodbye. As the door closed behind him, Timmy threw his jacket over his shoulder and whistled a random tune as he walked home.


	8. School's Out

(Ghoulish hands reach out for livingstatue)  
(Fade to black)

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

School's Out – by – Alice Cooper  
Bad Reputation – by – Thin Lizzy

**

* * *

**

**Remember The Time.**

Chapter 7  
**School's Out**

"Mark _WHAT_?!" A car horn blared as Timmy's vehicle swerved briefly into the other lane, due to his distraction.

Tootie knew that would be his reaction upon delivering the news. She did, however, wish that she had taken the precaution of covering her ears before telling him. "Hey, I only found out this morning, too. She's been so busy with all the double shifts she picked up that I only got to talk to her for like, five minutes before she flew out the door."

"Damn it, I told that idiot to wait."

"Well, I think it's sweet. Besides, you should see how happy Vicky is, it's almost scary." Timmy focused on the road with a scowl on his face. "So, you ready for the last day of school?" She asked in attempt to change the subject, and get him smiling again.

"I think the more appropriate question is 'are you'?" Tootie raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You did tell Vicky you'll be spending a few hours with me 'celebrating' the end of school, right?"

"Uh-huh." Tootie nodded as she answered.

After getting the answer he was hoping for, Timmy started smiling. "Good."

Tootie felt like teasing him and leaned in closer. "So what are we really doing?"

"Well, I was able to get you an appointment for today."

"There's really no need. I'm six days late now after all, I think that proves it." Tootie knew Timmy was about to voice his opinion and butted in. "I know, I know, you want to make sure I stay healthy."

"Can you blame me?"

"Whatever. So, when's my appointment and who's it with?"

"Wanda will tell her so I can concentrate?"

"What am I, your secretary?" Wanda nagged from her fuzzy dice disguise as Cosmo swung freely beside her.

"Please?"

"Oh, okay. Right after school lets out we're taking you to see Dr. Studwell, in Fairy World."

"Fairy World? I'm gonna get to see Fairy World?!"

"Is that gonna be a problem?" Timmy asked, as they finally pulled into a parking space at the high school.

Tootie shook her head and bounced in her seat. Tootie agreed only because Timmy wouldn't be satisfied without his proper diagnosis, and it meant she could continue hiding her pregnancy from Vicky, at least until she felt she was far enough along that Vicky couldn't force her to get an abortion.

"Hey you two; what's got her so excited?" AJ asked, as he studied the grin on Tootie, which would've put a hyena to shame.

"She's just ready to get going on our road trip. Come on, scream with me girl!" Timmy just shook his head, laughing as Tootie join Molly in a shriek that turned a few heads.

"Anyway, I don't think today should be too exciting. I mean, what are we supposed to be doing, anyway?" Timmy asked AJ, now that the girls were rambling off ideas of where they might be going and games to play during the ride.

"Our books are already handed in, so all that's left is to clear out our lockers, and then there's a school wide assembly in the gymnasium."

The day then proceeded pretty much as AJ had said. The halls were abuzz with idle chattering of students and the banging of locker doors. When all the lockers were empty, and trash properly deposited in the receptacles, everyone headed for the gymnasium for a 'See You Next Year' speech from the principal. When he was done, the options were, students could either stay seated or play a quick game of volleyball.

Tootie decided to stay on the bench with Timmy as their friends headed for the court. Timmy couldn't help but notice how anxious she was. She kept pulling at the hem of her skirt, chewing on the ends of her pigtails, and rapidly bouncing her foot. He took hold of her hand, and gave it quick squeeze, as he tried to calm her down. "Hey, it's gonna be okay."

"I know, but you're taking me to Fairy World." She replied in an excited hushed voice. "I'm gonna get to meet everyone that's helped us."

"Just watch out for Jorgen, he gets kinda up tight about the rules. Also don't say the words 'I wish' or you'll have every fairy there at your side." Even though Tootie was still nervous, she nodded to confirm.

_***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!!!***_

Tootie jumped at the sound of the final bell. Around them, every student bolted for the doors and buses, half of the students started running down the streets, screaming out of pure excitement. However, Timmy and Tootie waited until the coast was clear before sneaking into the locker rooms, just to make sure they weren't overheard. Once they confirmed everyone was gone, Cosmo and Wanda poofed off Timmy's wrist and into their normal forms.

"You ready?" Tootie took hold of Timmy's hand and nodded before he continued. "I wish we were in Fairy World."

Tootie closed her eyes as they magically transported to their destination. She felt completely bizarre as they rushed through the air at a breathtaking speed. Then as suddenly as it started, she felt her feet slam into the ground, which was unexpectedly soft.

"We're here." Timmy whispered softly in her ear.

The bright light temporally blinded Tootie as she opened her eyes. Once she could see, she couldn't believe how beautiful Fairy World was, as she stood at the beginning of the main street. Beneath her feet, the road was a rainbow of colors, while the buildings on either side of the street were just as bright, with a semi-medieval design to them. However, the strangest thing was that the ground was made of clouds. Tootie gazed back and forth, trying to absorb as much of the beauty as possible, but something behind her caught her eye. She turned around and was shocked to see a rainbow bridge leading back to Earth.

"Welcome to Fairy World." A deep voice, which Tootie assumed was Jorgen, called from behind her. She turned around, and sure enough, there stood a tall, muscular, military dressed fairy. The only way she was sure he was a fairy is that he had a star pointed wand, even though it was proportionately larger then Cosmo or Wanda's, as well as the same small floating crown as everyone else.

"No really, I had no idea." Tootie pointed her thumb at the giant neon sign next to them.

"Hearty har har. Oh, my sides are going to split in half. Follow me." Jorgen stomped off down the street.

As Tootie started to follow him, Timmy lightly tugged her sleeve. "Ah, Tootie remember what I said about tempting Jorgen." Tootie just responded with a mischievous grin.

As they continued down the street, dozens of fairies greeted Tootie, all of them wanting to meet the girl that caused Timmy to make such a huge wish. Multiple times someone would complement how pretty she was, how exciting it must be to be expecting, or even how lucky she was to have someone as dedicated to her well being as Timmy was. Tootie's face was burning red from embarrassment by the time they reached Dr. Studwell's office.

"Dr. S, I have your 12:30 appointment with me."

"Ah, excellent. I, Dr. Rip Studwell, will be with you as soon as I finish my lunch." He called from behind the half-opened door to his office. Jorgen lead them into an examination room and Tootie jumped up on the table prior to patting the set next to her, signaling she wanted Timmy to join her. The two waited in the room for only a few more minutes before Dr. Studwell entered the room with a clipboard in hand. "Timothy Turner, is it time for your yearly physical already? I must've grabbed the wrong clipboard."

"Um, no Doc, not me…her." Timmy pointed at Tootie as she smiled and waved.

"Oh, yes, of course. That would explain why my chart says 'Tiffany'." The short fairy floated over to the counter and pulled on a pair of was already starting to feel her nerves kicking in again. "Okay, say 'ah'."

"Ahh…" Tootie obeyed the doctor's order and caught herself gagging as he swabbed the back of her throat.

"Hey Doc, what's with all this?" Timmy asked as the doctor continued checking her reflexes, eyes and ears, and various other readings.

"Being that she's a new patient, I have to first establish that she's healthy, after which I'll proceed with a pregnancy test." Dr. Studwell then instructed those that didn't need to be there to leave the room, which was everyone besides Tootie and a nurse.

"Hey Jorgen, I've had a question bugging me since Prom-"

"I'm probably going to regret asking, what do you want to know?"

"I don't understand how everything you mentioned during the prom could've clouded my future. Furthermore, why would my future being erased cause you to leave me Cosmo and Wanda?"

"Are you really that dense, Turner?" Jorgen held up his hand to stop Timmy before he could say anything. "You've had your fairies longer than any other child in recorded fairy history. Not only that, you've secretly saved our world, and your own, more times than I can count. That, in combination with your life alteration wish for your girlfriend, has almost every fairy wanting you to stay safe from harm. That is why I assembled every fairy to vote on the matter of giving you back Cosmo and Wanda to begin with. When Wanda informed us of what was going on with Tootie, I checked your globe. As you clearly saw, your future had disappeared. Therefore, I called the Fairy Counsel together to figure out what has caused this."

"So what did you come up with?"

"As I already told you, we suspect it has something to do with everything you changed. We're still not sure how, but it's all we've got."

"Well, I guess that make sense."

"Ahem." Jorgen and Timmy turned around to see Dr. Studwell standing in the doorway. "You may come back in now if you like."

Timmy reentered the room and took his seat next to Tootie again. "So, what's the result, Doc?"

"She's a perfectly healthy teenage girl. Now, lift up your sleeve and we'll get that pregnancy test out of the way." Dr. Studwell turned back to face them, this time he was holding a syringe. Tootie rolled up her sleeve and the nurse tied a tourniquet on her arm, then sterilized the crook of her elbow. Tootie let out a small squeak when Dr. Studwell inserted the needle and drew a vial of blood. Tootie relaxed when she felt the cotton swab and tape applied to her arm. "I'll have the lab process this immediately. Okay Timothy, your turn."

"What?! Why?"

"I've decided I'm going to get your physical out of the way while you're here." The doctor repeated the notion of checking Timmy's vitals and reactions before pulling out two syringes. One he filled with his booster shot, the other he left empty. The nurse prepared Timmy's left arm so Dr. Studwell could draw blood.

"Timmy, are you okay? You look pale." Tootie brushed the cool sweat from his forehead.

"I _hate _needles." Timmy's voice raised an octave when he felt the sting of the needle tip penetrate his skin mid-sentence. When he saw his blood filling the vial, he closed his eyes. Timmy kept his eyes closed as Dr. Studwell administered his booster into his right shoulder. "Of course, you just had to stab both arms. Didn't you?"

"Sorry Timmy, I'm just following the medical guidelines."

"Oh, Dr. Studwell-"

"Dr. Rip Studwell." He corrected the nurse as she entered the room.

"We have the test results." She handed him the clipboard and he flipped through the pages as he read it very carefully.

"What's the news?" Tootie couldn't help but ask.

"Well, the good news is, according to these hormone levels, congratulations Tootie, you're almost three week pregnant…, and yes, it is Timothy's child."

"I'm gonna be a father…" "You ran a paternity test?!"

The two spoke at the same time. Tootie was angry at the fact that the doctor even considered the idea that the child wasn't Timmy's. Nevertheless, Timmy's reaction captured everyone's attention the most. He passed out and fell backward, hitting his head on the wall in the process.

"Timmy? Timmy!" Tootie shook him by the collar of his shirt.

"Ow, my head." Timmy sat up, holding his head to prevent it from splitting in half. "What happened?"

"You fainted after hearing I'm carrying your child." Tootie turned away from him and folded her arms across her chest. "I thought you said you wanted the baby."

"I do." Timmy turned her to face him and gazed into her shining eyes. "I can't tell you how happy I am that we're gonna be parents. I just freaked out imaging what Vicky, or worst, my parents, are going to say about this."

"We don't have to tell them. It can be our little secret." She teased him and rubbed her nose against his. Wrapped up in the moment, Timmy began kissing her until Jorgen cleared his throat.

"If we are all set, can we please leave? I'm sure Dr. Studwell-DON'T SAY IT-would like to get back to his other patients."

"Well, before we leave…" Dr. Studwell, having just changed into his golf outfit, stopped mid-swing at Timmy's voice. "Are there any special precautions we need to take to keep her healthy during her pregnancy?" Dr. Studwell waved his wand and several books appeared in Timmy's hands. Timmy shuffled through them and read off the titles for Tootie. "'What to Expect When You're Expecting', 'Mayo Clinic Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy', 'Pregnancy Journal: A Day-to-Day Guide to a Happy and Healthy Pregnancy', 'Pregnancy, Childbirth, and the Newborn: The Complete Guide', and 'The Expectant Father: Facts, Tips and Advice for Dads-to-Be'. Jeez Doc, do you think you gave us enough?"

"At least you'll be prepared. Now, if you'll excuse me, I tee off in five minutes." With a puff of smoke, Dr. Studwell left for his golf game, leaving the two teenagers alone with Jorgen.

Jorgen led them back down the road to the rainbow bridge, and again, fairies wanting to touch her stomach surrounded Tootie. This time, she was more open to the idea and basked in the glory of the attention. Why shouldn't she? She figured this would be the last time she could be open about it for the next few weeks. They reached the bridge and Jorgen bid them ado before heading back to the training grounds.

"You ready to go back now?" Tootie nodded with a huge grin. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were back in Dimmsdale."

With a wave of their wands and a puff of smoke, Timmy and Tootie were in the Dimmsdale Park. The park was empty except for the occasional jogger. The couple walked around holding hands, listening to the gentle sounds of the wind softly blowing and the freshly cut grass crunching under their feet. Tootie giggled as she caught sight of the pink and green squirrels, frolicking nearby.

Eventually, they found a quiet hill, sporadically covered in yellow and purple flowers. With Tootie nestled in his arm, they stayed there, leaning against a tree, for what felt like hours, just staring at the clouds that rolled overhead.

Timmy stroked her stomach and hummed a melody in her ear. The combination caused goose bumps to cover her arms. Feeling totally at peace, Tootie sighed and Timmy stopped his humming. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss this."

"What would that be?"

"The warmth of your arms around me and the sound of your heart," She answered as she pressed herself closer to him. "I might go crazy being away from it for two weeks."

"Hmm…That gives me an idea. Wanda, will you come here for a second?"

Tootie didn't know what he was up to as he whispered his wish to the pink squirrel. Judging on her grin though, it must have been something good. Tootie jumped as she felt a new pulsation on her chest. She placed her hand on where the feeling was coming from, and realized it was her necklace. Timmy took her other hand and placed it on his chest. "They match!"

"Now, switch places." Tootie did as he instructed, to find his necklace half now matched her heartbeat. "See, now no matter how far apart we are, we will always be inches from each other's heart."

_You got a bad reputation  
That's the word out on the town_

Tootie groaned as Timmy answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Timmy, is Tootie with you?"_ Tootie could make out the sound of her sister's voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"_Well, Molly's here and we're all packed, so I figured we could get going early."_

"But I don't wanna leave yet." Tootie spoke loud enough that Vicky could hear her as she held Timmy tighter.

"We'll be right there." Timmy then hung up and returned his focus to Tootie. She was obviously upset that he was taking her home so soon. "Sorry Tootie, but I'm not letting you skip your vacation. Besides, I have to be at work by 4, which leaves me just under an hour to get ready."

Tootie still wasn't happy about it, but she agreed. Timmy wished for his car, which appeared just outside the park gates. The entire ride home, Tootie focused on the beat of his heart, memorizing his normal rhythm. All too soon, she was home, and he was leaving for work.

"So, how was your last day of school?" Vicky questioned Tootie as she finished packing her suitcase.

"It was okay. I'm just glad it's done with and we can have some real fun."

As they arrived back downstairs, there was a knock on the door. Vicky answered to find a man with a clipboard. She signed it and he handed her a set of keys. "What's all that about?" Molly asked from the couch, randomly flipping through stations to occupy her time while Tootie was packing.

"You'll see." As they filed out off the house, Vicky started reading off her checklist. "Okay, Doidle's at doggy camp, bags are packed, cooler full of snacks, rental truck has arrived-"

"Truck?" Molly finally caught sight of the red 2007 Ford F-150 FX4 with crew cab at the front of the driveway.

"You didn't think I was gonna drive my own car thousands of miles?"

"We're going how far?"

"Where ever the road takes us."

"Damn, but a truck?"

"I planned for a lot of luggage and souvenirs." Vicky stopped Molly before she could interject. "No more questions, everybody load up."

They climbed in the truck and found there was not only room for the bags in the cab, but if they put them on the back floor, it left plenty of room for one of them to lie down on the back seat to sleep. This was good news, as Molly had her license and could take over if Vicky got too tired. Tootie would only be able to sit up front as either girl slept, since her birthday had only just passed, and with Timmy being more than happy to drive her around, she had yet to get her permit.

Once Vicky finished programming their journey into the built-in GPS, she started the monstrous V6 engine. Not used to the controls of such a large vehicle, Vicky took it slow, as she pulled away from the side of the road and headed for the highway.


	9. Kiss Me Through The Phone

(livingstaute awakens in a dark room to the sound of water dripping)  
"Okay, look, no need to get hasty, I'm saying it, see?"

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Kiss Me Through The Phone – by – Soulja Boy Tell 'Em  
My Heart Will Go On – by – Céline Dion

**

* * *

**

**Remember The Time**

Chapter 8  
**Kiss Me Through The Phone**

"_Come on Sleeping Beauty, time to get up." _The words echoed in the realm of Tootie's dream, and what a nice dream she was having. Her dream was one of her many favorites, although this one would be reality soon enough. The details were of her and Timmy, living together in a not-so-distant future, with children scampering around causing mischief.

Shifting to a more comfortable position in her makeshift backseat bed, Tootie batted away the hands that shook her again as her dream started to fade. "No, five more minutes."

"And here I was assuming you wanted to call Timmy."

Tootie's eyes snapped open to see Vicky, grinning with a childish wickedness, above her. "We're there already?"

"Yeah," Vicky responded with a 'duh' inflection. "You were out for nearly four hours. You missed everything on the way in."

"What? I was only taking a nap. You were supposed to wake me up." As her disappointment set in, Tootie glanced around and noticed, they were already in the parking garage.

Tootie gathered her bags as they made their way inside, where the women behind the reception desk greeted them warmly as they approached. "Hello and welcome to the Luxor Hotel. Do you have reservations?"

"Yes, it should be under 'McDonald'." The receptionist typed the name into the computer and began clicking for a few seconds, before replying.

"Ah, here it is. A three night stay in one of our Pyramid Spa Suites for three. Would you like a keycard for each member of your party?" After a short discussion, the girls decided that three keycards would be a better choice, just in case they split up. The check-in clerk handed them the tickets and passes, which Vicky had ordered ahead of time, before instructing them on how to get to their room.

The ride up in the elevator seemed to last an eternity. At least the music playing seemed to have a good beat, although, the volume was so low that Tootie couldn't determine what song it was. They arrived at their floor, and at first, Vicky seemed lost. She glanced up and down the hallway to determine which way the numbers counted before heading off down the right corridor. As they grew closer to their room, Tootie was getting antsy, it'd been too long since she heard his voice, and she was growing desperate to call him.

"Here we are. Room 2319." Vicky exclaimed as she suddenly stopped, and Tootie bummed into her.

No sooner had Vicky slid the keycard in the locking device, then Tootie charged past her, aiming straight for the phone. Dropping it several times from nerves, she hastily dialed Timmy's cellphone number and waited for him to answer. _"__Hi Tootie."_

"How did you know it was me?"

"_Well, it was a number I didn't recognize, that and your heart is fluttering."_

Tootie giggled in result of his teasing, before sighing blissfully. "It's been so long since I've heard from you, what've you been up to?"

"_Not much, just work and more work. Since the weather has been miserable all week, the guys and I couldn't really do anything. We spent some time hanging out at my house over the weekend, again nothing special. But enough about me and my boring week, what've you girls been up to?"_

Having asked the right question, Tootie launched into the story of their trip, their first stop being the Grand Canyon. How incredible the view of all the different colored layer rocks was, and how the stark nature of the area had a strange beauty to it that even rivaled Fairy World. They even took the time to ride the donkeys through the canyon. It was okay, but the way it bucked with every step, especially while walking so close to the edge, had her closing her eyes most of the journey up and down the ledges.

Their next stop was Niagara Falls. Tootie again stated how beautiful the view was. Riding the tour boat, they got close enough to the roaring water that they could feel the refreshing cool mist. Timmy interrupted her briefly to tell her about how he'd been there before, and was banned from returning due to an incident at the 'Museum of Pencil Pushing'.

Mount Rushmore was the next stop on the list. The only thing entertaining they did there was have another tourist take their photo, as they stood in a method that made it look like their faces were on the mountain. The only president they didn't cover was Abraham Lincoln. They didn't have the heart to cover 'Old Honest Abe'.

After that, they went to Yellowstone National Park. There wasn't much to do besides walk around, admiring nature at its best, although 'Old Faithful' was kind of impressive. Tootie even teased him, saying there were no pink or green squirrels to entertain them while they stopped for a quick picnic.

They never stayed more than a day or two at each location. They were all too eager to get to their final destination. Thanks to Vicky's lead foot, and only stopping when essential, they made it to Las Vegas in no time. Tootie, only just telling him that they had signed into their hotel room, was interrupted when Vicky shouted over from another room. "Keep talking and you'll have nothing to tell him when we get back."

"_She's right you know. Besides, just think about how much you'll be able to tell me when you return."_ No matter how much she wanted to argue, Tootie knew they were both right. _"So uh, when exactly are you coming back?"_

"I don't know. Hold on, let me check…" Tootie moved the receiver away so she wouldn't blow out Timmy's ear as she called out to her sister. "Vicky, when are we supposed to get back to Dimmsdale?"

"We should be home about mid-afternoon Wednesday."

"_Oh good, so you'll be home in time for my 'Rockin' Summer Starter Party'."_

"What?" Tootie hastily checked her datebook to confirm. Sure enough, there it was, circled multiple times in red ink. Timmy's yearly big party was Wednesday, July 1. "I can't believe I almost forgot that."

"_Don't worry about it. You've been on the road so long, I'm not surprised you lost track of time. Anyway, since I asked for Wednesday off, Matt asked me to come in early tomorrow, so I really should be getting to bed. Now, have fun, and I'll see you when you get home, okay?"_

She really didn't want to say goodbye yet, but he had a point. "Okay, and Timmy, before you go, um…will you kiss me goodnight?"

Tootie could hear him chuckling on the other end. _"You are a strange girl, but okay, goodnight Tootie." _The sound of something brushing across the microphone tickled her ear as she giggled gleefully.

"Goodnight, my love." She returned the kiss on her end as Vicky and Molly laughed at her display of affection. Her spirits lifted by her conversation with Timmy, Tootie finally hung up and turned back to her companions, throwing a nearby pillow in their direction. "Shut up."

As they apologized, Tootie took this time to study the room and get a feel for where everything was. Starting with the bathroom, this was directly to the right of the main door. Stepping further into the room, across from the door, were two queen size beds, with nightstands on either side, one of which the phone rested on. Adjacent to the beds was a large armoire with a 27-inch TV sitting in it. In the far corner, past the beds, was the pièce de résistance: A spa tub large enough to fit four, which she couldn't wait to climb into. There was a large slanted wall and window next to the tub, through which, the strip below was visible.

Working her way back to the sitting room, which was again across from the beds, Tootie saw a comfortable looking couch and armchair, facing another smaller cabinet and TV, but this one had a mini-fridge to boot. There were a few tables and chairs scattered about, decorated with various colorful plants to give the room a warm, lived in feel to it.

As Tootie started unpacking her suitcase, she noticed Vicky and Molly had already unpacked, changed, and were discussing the sleeping arrangements. Vicky, being the oldest and the one paying for the trip, claimed one bed all to herself. Which was no problem; Tootie didn't mind sharing, and surprisingly, Molly agreed to this setup.

Tootie did a double take when she finally looked at the clock; it was almost 10 pm, no wonder she was still tired. Just how long had she been talking to Timmy, anyway? After changing, Vicky ordered everyone to bed. She had a very active day planned out for tomorrow, and she wanted everyone well rested.

Tootie lay in bed, staying at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Vicky and Molly passed out over an hour ago, but no matter how hard she prayed for it, rest would not come easy for her now. She verified that Vicky was out cold before reaching below the bed and pulling out her school backpack, in which, her pregnancy books remained hidden below her summer reading books. With the use of a small reading light, she quickly found her place and absorbed as much information as she could before her mind gave way to exhaustion, while the book fell to the floor.

* * *

Tootie awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, hash brown potatoes, and toast. Food never smelled so good before, and she was already drooling as she threw off the sheets. As her feet hit the floor, a thought came to mind: Where was her book? Even worse, had Vicky seen it?

She peeked around the corner to see Vicky was in the sitting room, watching the news as she consumed her breakfast. She seemed completely unaware of the fact Tootie was spying on her. Tootie frantically started searching the floor for the book and quickly noticed that even her backpack was missing.

She grew desperate to locate her bag as she tore apart the bed. As if tuned into her thoughts, Molly hurried over and put her hand on Tootie's shoulder. "You really shouldn't read when going to bed. You got lucky this time. I was up first, so I hid your bag where Vicky couldn't find it."

Relieved at last, Tootie joined them, and picked at her breakfast as Vicky laid out the details of their day ahead. She gave them several options to choose from, but they all agreed that they needed to unwind, so their first stop was the 'Nurture Day Spa' for a relaxing massage.

* * *

"Oh yes, right…right…there." Vicky sighed as the masseuse relieved the pressure of a particularly large knot in her back. "How you two doing?"

Too lost in the enjoyment of her treatment, Tootie just moaned her approval. However, something told her Vicky's real interest was Molly's reaction. Surprising both of the McDonalds, Molly seemed to be having no problem with the hands that were rubbing up and down her bare back. Judging by her smile and moaning, she was enjoying it, too. Suddenly, Molly tensed up and arched her back, and with a heavy sigh, fell back to the mat. Vicky and Tootie both sat up, gawking at Molly as she panted next to them.

"Did you, just…" Molly's face was bright red as she nodded to answer her best friend's question. "Wow. That must have been some massage."

As Tootie started laughing, Molly sat up covering her burning cheeks. "How embarrassing."

"These things can happen when you get too relaxed." Vicky added, as she wrapped the towel around herself and they prepared to go to the next station.

"I blame it on the fact that you've never been touched like that before." Tootie giggled, as her friend's blush grew brighter.

"No seriously, you two have to promise me you won't tell AJ. He took so much pride in the fact the he was my first kiss, that if he finds out he didn't give me my first orgasm, it might crush him."

As Molly had done three weeks prior, Tootie zipped and locked her lips, signifying her secret was safe. Molly turned to Vicky as they sat down for a deep cleansing facial. Vicky started smiling, with enough of her old wickedness, that it scared Molly. "Okay, I won't tell him, as long as you agree to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Good…wait, what?" Molly stared back in disbelief. "Is that a request or blackmail?"

Vicky, realizing her reputation was coming back to bite her again, started laughing. "It's a request. I would like some girls to be standing next to me on the most precious moment of my life. Besides, I've come to see you as one of the few friends I do have, haven't you?"

"Well, in that case, yes to both." Molly sat back in her chair grinning from ear to ear.

Vicky sat back to as she continued to enjoy their treatment. "And of course, Tootie you'll be my maid of honor."

"I will?" Tootie made it looked as if she was confused, but in reality, she was thrilled Vicky wanted her to play such an important part in her wedding.

"Then it's settled." The three laughed again and stopped moving so the staff could finish their work.

* * *

Once they felt rejuvenated and had some lunch, the trio hit the strip for some exploration. They didn't want to stay in the hotel their whole trip, though after that morning, they could have if they weren't careful. There was so much to do and so much to see when they began, that they had no idea where to start. They wandered around aimlessly for hours, taking in all the sights Vegas had to offer.

They were standing outside the Bellagio, just prior to 6 pm, when the lights of the fountain dimmed, and Tootie stopped, for the dancing fountain was one of the sights she'd been hoping to catch. As 'My Heart Will Go On' started to play on the speakers nearby, fog started to drift onto the water. Her eyes were fixated on the manmade lake as the water jets started bubbling up, working their way to small streams that swayed back and forth, like waves to the rhythm.

_Every night in my dream  
__I see you, I feel you  
__That is how I know you go on_

Tootie found herself subconsciously shifting her weight onto each foot, as the water continued to swing to the right and left, pausing every now and then to sparkle straight into the air with the lights shining through them.

_Far across the distance  
__And spaces between us  
__You have come to show you go on_

She didn't realize that tears had started to silently fall down her face, being too enraptured by the perfect combination of the fog, water jets, melody, and lyrics her senses were being pleasured with.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
__I believe that the heart does go on  
__Once more you open the door  
__And you're here in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on_

As the first verse finished and the tempo increased slightly, the water jets raised to double their original height, continuing their back and forth motions, creating an almost solid wall of water, moving with the music.

_Love can touch us one time  
__And last for a lifetime  
__And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you  
__One true time I hold to  
__In my life we'll always go on_

In her mind, Tootie could almost see two lovers separated by a great distance, getting their chance to dance one last time… her mind drifted to thoughts of Timmy. She remembered his words and placed her hand on her beating necklace, hoping he was thinking about her at that exact moment, too.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
__I believe that the heart does go on  
__Once more you open the door  
__And you're here in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on_

Tootie had been in such a trance in the first half of the song, that when the water jets suddenly pushed to their limits of nearly 50 feet; she slightly flinched, breathing a soft "Wow."

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
__And I know that my heart will go on  
__We'll stay forever this way  
__You are safe in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on_

As she watched the display's climactic third quarter, the water bursting all around the lake, the roaring water matched only by the cheering and awing crowd, many of which had camera phones out. The tears continued to fall as the jets fell down to their original size, becoming consumed by the fog before forming one last pyramid of water.

Once the music was gone, the water became eerily calm with a flat mirror-like surface. Overall, it was one of the most beautiful things that Tootie had ever seen, and it left her too choked up for words.

"Hey sis', you okay?" Vicky's hand on her shoulder was a gentle reminder that she wasn't alone.

As her mind returned to reality, Tootie wiped away her tears. "Yeah, I'm fine. That song just always makes me cry."

"Come on, let's get going, there's so much more to see." Molly shouted back, already twenty feet further up the walkway.

Vicky and Molly practically skipped along ahead of Tootie, babbling on about various topics, as they continued exploring. However, Tootie was no longer paying attention to them. Her focus was on her stomach, which was doing back flips. As another quick twist struck her, Tootie stopped walking and grabbed her stomach with one hand, the other holding the rail next to her to support herself, as she groaned and waited for it to pass.

"What's the matter Tootie, stomach bothering you?" Molly turned around and winked.

Tootie kept her hands where they were, as her lunch threatened to come up. "Yeah, do we have any saltine crackers left?"

"Nope, fresh out, you killed them over an hour ago." Molly knew by the look on her face that Tootie was in dire need of settling her stomach. Therefore, she dug through the small travel bag that they had with them, just to be safe. Upon finding nothing, shook her head.

"You're probably just still hungry. You didn't eat much for breakfast or lunch after all." Vicky's lack of noticing her condition, even with Molly's teasing, astounded Tootie.

"Fine, then let's find somewhere to eat _before_ I get sick."

"Okay okay, just calm down or you'll make it worse." They walked about for only another few minutes before Vicky stopped. "How about we try this place?" Vicky opened the door, and the girls entered ahead of her without looking at the name of the restaurant. Tootie kept her eyes on the floor, hoping for the world to stop spinning.

"How many?" The woman that spoke had a strong Asian accent.

"Three please." Vicky answered and the woman led the way to a table.

Tootie stopped to admire the beauty of the restaurant's bamboo and black granite accents, making the perfect backdrop for the cascading waterfall and polished stone pond in the middle of the floor. Around it, dozens of half-moon tables set for up to four guests. As they sat down and the host handed them menus, Tootie's stomach grew worse.

"What'd you like?" The chef asked as he approached their table.

Not knowing how to read or speak the language written on the menu, Vicky pointed at the picture of the dish she wanted. The man nodded before reaching into the aquarium next to him and pulling out a fish. The fish flopped on the counter until the chef brought a cleaver down just below its head, which popped off and landed in the basket on the other side of the table. Not being able to handle the wave of nausea that rushed through her from this, Tootie turned away from the counter and vomited on the floor.

"Yeah, that was a bit much." Vicky quipped as the chef started shouting over to the woman at the door in a foreign language.

The two argued back and forth for a while before the woman disappeared into the back room. She reemerged briefly to point at the table, and a young boy, about ten years old, walked over with a mop and bucket. "I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling good today."

As he wrung out the mop, he turned to Tootie, grinning. "No problem. Happens least three times day. You keeping me employed." He started laughing, as if it was some kind of private joke, as he returned to his work.

Tootie rested her head on the table for only a few seconds before a hand gently patted her shoulder, causing her to jump. When Tootie looked up, the woman had returned with a small cup and a steaming pot of tea. After filling the cup, she handed it to Tootie with just as mischievous of a grin as the young boy did. "Here, drink this, you feel better soon."

"Thanks." Tootie inhale the pleasant aroma before bring the cup to her lips. It tasted good, and familiar, yet she couldn't quite place the flavors. Tootie took another sip as the woman watched, and sighed when the content hit her stomach, giving her instant relief.

Pleased that Tootie was feeling better, the woman smiled and patted her back again. "Drink all you like, we have plenty more."

"Thank you." Tootie turned back to the table, and thankfully, the chef had finished Vicky and Molly's dishes, and was waiting for her order. "Just something simple like a spring roll, please?"

The man nodded and when straight to work. Tootie watched him to see if there was anything she should look out for. The ingredients include slivers of boiled pork, fresh herbs, lettuce, and garlic chives, rice vermicelli, all of which he wrapped in moistened rice paper. He made five of these before handing her the plate and a small bowl filled with a brownish dipping sauce.

Tootie ended up drinking six cups of the stomach-soothing mystery tea before they left. On their way out, the woman even gave her a small thermos of the wonder drink. Vicky and Molly were ready to continued exploring the strip, Tootie on the other hand, was on the verge of passing out. After a short plea, the agreed decision was to return to the hotel and ordering a movie.

* * *

Awakening to a random show on the television, Tootie realized Vicky and Molly fell asleep on the couch while watching their movie. She had done no better in the armchair, for she was out cold before even the opening credits were finished. She took a quick peek around from her chair, trying to find a clock, when she noticed the morning light pouring through the drawn shades and she decided not to wake her companions.

With the volume turned down, Tootie started flipped through channels, looking for something interesting to watch, but before she found anything good, she ending up running for the bathroom. Once her stomach let up, Tootie rested her head on the cool porcelain bowl.

"Are you feeling sick again?" Tootie groaned in response to her sister's question. "Have you had anything to eat yet?" She shook her head and moaned again as the remaining bile in her stomach threatened to come up.

"Do you think it could be food poisoning?" Molly asked, knowing Tootie would be thankful for her attempt to throw Vicky of the trail of the real reason for her current predicament.

"You know what, I'm calling up that restaurant and finding out what was in whatever they gave you." There was no way to stop her. Not that Tootie could with her head in the bowl. Vicky picked up the phone and dialed up the number on their receipt. After a couple of rings, the voice of the elderly women that had seated them greeted her. "Yeah hi, I was there last night, anyways my sister is sick, and I just wanted to know what was in the meal she had last night."

"_Hmm, which table you at?"_

"Uh…" Vicky looked back down at the slip. "Table eight at 7:12."

"_Oh yes, I remember now, how girl doing?"_

Vicky could hear Tootie coughing up in the bathroom again as she continued. "Well, that's why I'm calling. She's been sick since last night, but your tea helped for a little while, could you tell me what was in it?"

"_It just peppermint tea with ginger root extract and honey, very soothing for this stage of development."_

"What do you mean development, she's a teenager."

"_No, not girl. Little one inside."_

"Little one? What do you mean 'little one', my sister's not…" As everything clicked into place, the sound of screeching brakes and a loud crash could practically be heard coming from Vicky's head. How much she slept during the past week, being careful of what to eat, and most recently easily becoming sick. After all, even though she was only six, Vicky had seen their mother go through the same stages when she was carrying Tootie. Upon her realization, Vicky dropped the handset. "...Pregnant."

"_Hello? Hello? I think she pass out." _The line then went dead as the woman hung up laughing.

"TIFFANY!" Her scream could've woken the dead, as she came charging around the corner.

"Not so loud." Tootie groaned as she turned to face Vicky.

"I guess this means your secret's out." Molly's stating of the obvious only confirmed Vicky's suspicions.

"So it's true, you're pregnant." Tootie lightly nodded as her sister flipped out. "How can you be pregnant? You only spent one night with Timmy, not to mention the fact you were both dressed when I got home, too."

Vicky was obviously confused as Tootie confessed about what happened. "Well, that first part isn't true. Timmy and I made love the night of my birthday."

"But you were home." Vicky sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than question Tootie. Nevertheless, Tootie shook her head in response. "I can't believe this, not only did you sleep with him way too early in your relationship, but I can't believe you were stupid enough to not use protection."

"Neither of us planned it, it was just spontaneous. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want you freaking out like this."

"Well, that's it, I'm canceling this trip, we're heading home, now!" Molly and Tootie groaned in disappointment as Vicky headed back to the main room to begin packing. "The first think we're doing is taking you to see Dr. Sudo to 'solve' this problem." Upon making her threat, Vicky's ears caught the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. Vicky charged back to the door, to find it locked. "Tootie, you open this door THIS INSTANT!"

"_NO!" _Tootie's defiance only increased Vicky's anger.

"Tootie you cannot have that child, you're too young and immature to handle such a responsibility!"

"_Even if I have to stay in this bathroom for the next nine months, I'm keeping my baby!"_

Vicky was fuming to the point that steam could've shot out her ears. "Now you listen here young lady, I'm gonna give you to the count of three, before I kick down this door! 1…2…"

The door opened as Tootie walked out hanging her head in depression. "That's not fair."

"What is?"

"I finally get something I want and you're forcing me to give it up."

Vicky hated when she made her feel guilty about hurting her feelings. Tears stained Tootie's face as Vicky pulled her into one of the warmest sisterly hugs she could manage. Tootie tried to push her away, but the lack of proper nourishment left her too weak to do so. "Tootie look, I just don't think you're ready. Do you know how much it takes just to look after you sometimes?"

"I know it will be difficult, but Timmy said he would stick by my side and support me as much as he can."

"Go figure, the twerp would step up."

"Would you stop calling him a twerp?"

"He'll always be a twerp to me, just like you'll always be my little twerpette." Vicky teasingly ruffled Tootie's hair as she tried to push her away again, in vain. "Alright look, if it means that much to you, you can have the baby." At the sound of her sister giving in, Tootie's smile shined so brightly it could've made the sun look dim. "But we're still getting you checked out, and if the doctor says that there is _any_ risk to your health, I reserve the right to terminate it. Okay?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU! You're the best sister ever!" Tootie finally returned her sister's hug with enough strength that it threatened to crack her ribs. "And you don't have to worry about getting me checked out, Timmy and I did that just before we left, and the doctor said I'm perfectly healthy and right on course."

"Well, okay, but we should still get you some prenatal vitamins. They help with your symptoms. And can we agree on no more secrets amongst family?"

"Totally agree, no more secrets." Of course, Tootie's promise only held half-true. There were, after all, some things she wasn't allowed to share with anyone but Timmy.

"So, now that that's all cleared up, do we still have to leave or can we stay the last day?" Molly interrupted, not that she wanted to break up the happy moment. She just wanted to know if she still needed to start packing.

Tootie looked up at her sister, puppy dog pout at the ready to melt her heart, as Vicky laughed. "I guess we can stay the final day, after all it's the last chance we'll have to catch Chris Angel's show."

"We're gonna get to see 'Believe'?" Molly's was a huge 'Mindfreak' fan, so her enthusiasm was understandable.

"Anyways, that wouldn't be until later tonight, so what do you say we hit up one on the exhibits beforehand?" Seeing as Tootie didn't want to be too far from a toilet due to her morning sickness, there wasn't much else to do. Tootie nodded to answer and Molly did so with a shrug. "So, which one do you wanna see, 'Bodies' or 'Titanic'?"

"A room filled with art in the shape of dozens of cut up human bodies, or glass cases with antiques from a sunken ship?" Tootie sarcastically described both exhibits.

The three gazed back and forth at each other, obviously thinking about how a particular member of their party would handle it, before agreeing in unison. "Titanic."

* * *

Tootie groaned as sun awoke her again. Her mind suddenly snapped to full alertness as she realized that at the angle it was hitting her, meant it was mid-to-late morning and she was in bed. Even worse, she realized that she had fallen asleep before the show started. She had missed the one thing she wanted to see. Tootie was really starting to hate the symptoms of her pregnancy, and as if to reinforce the fact, her stomach sent her running for the bathroom yet again.

It felt like hours that she knelt in front of the toilet, even if it was only a couple of minutes, before Molly came around the corner. "You up for breakfas- well okay, brunch, yet?"

Tootie wiped her mouth before turning to face her. "What do we have?"

"Vicky ordered you some eggs, seeing as it one of the only things you can manage to keep down."

That's when it hit her. "Where is Vicky?"

"Said she had couple hundred dollars left to blow, so she headed down to the casino floor. Also, her orders were for you to eat your breakfast and then pack your bags, and if she's not back before we're done, meet her downstairs."

The morning proceeded as requested, and by noon, Tootie realized that Vicky wasn't back yet. The two loaded all the bags onto a cart and headed downstairs to find Vicky. It didn't take them long either, she had picked a slot machine close to the entrance, but her back was turned towards the door. Tootie approached quietly, hoping to scare her sister for a change. She was directly behind her, three feet at the most. "Say 'Boo' and you'll regret it."

"What, do you have a built-in radar or something?" Vicky patted the empty seat beside her, which Tootie was happy to fill. "We're ready to go, you almost finished?"

The machine before them clinked as Vicky pulled the lever, causing the display to spin and three bells chimed as they came to a stop with no matching symbols. "Damn. Yeah I guess. Just let me play my last coin in."

Vicky deposited her coin and was about to pull the lever, when Tootie stopped her. "Can I pull it? Just so I can say I did it."

"Why not." Vicky stepped aside as Tootie pulled the lever. As the machine chimed, Vicky put her arm around Tootie's shoulder as they started walking away. The slot machine dinged three times behind them and let out a loud siren wail. The sisters turned around to see three sevens lined up perfectly across the center row. "Get…the fuck…out."

"We won?"

"What, does being pregnant suddenly make you lucky?"

"We won!" Tootie grabbed Vicky as she jumped around laughing.

In no time, two men were at their side requesting to know who pulled the lever. Somehow, they managed to convince them that they both pulled the winning draw. The men called up the security room, which told them that Vicky was standing in the way of the only shot they had on that machine, so it was possible. They didn't seemed all too convinced but they called in the manager, and as he approached, the girls stumbled when they saw the amount on the large novelty check he was holding: twenty-five thousand dollars.

Cameras flashed across the room as they stood holding the check for all to see. Molly soon approached to find out what all the commotion was about, and she too couldn't believe what happened. It didn't take long for Vicky to exchange the check for cash and meticulously count the hundred dollar bills all the way to the garage.

"So sis', when do I get my share?" Tootie teased as they climbed in the truck.

"You don't." Vicky glanced in the rearview mirror to see Tootie cross-armed and pouting. "You see, the first five G's will cover our trip expenses, and the rest I'm spending on the house."

"Really, on what?"

"The mortgage." Tootie hung her head, because she was hoping for a private Jacuzzi in their backyard. "Let me explain, before you get all depressed. If we pay off the remaining mortgage, in full, which by the way would take up to 20 years at the rate we were going, we'll have an extra 800 dollars a month to work with, which means we'll finally be able to get the house fixing up, properly."

Excitement rushed through Tootie as she saw the full picture. "No more creaky pipes, no more squeaky step, no more blowing out the circuit breaker by turning two air conditioners on at once?"

"And even better, once we fix what needs immediate improvement, we'll have that much more for cloths, going out to eat once in a while, and maybe even the wedding. We should have everything evened out by October. I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think that's a little soon."

"You should've heard Mark. He wanted me to bring him with us so we could elope at one of the corner chapels. I don't know about you, but I think that boy has seen one too many teen flicks." Tootie laughed at her sister's comment, knowing that if given the chance to marry Timmy that soon, she would've taken it in a heartbeat.

Their conversation continued about plans for Vicky's wedding as they blazed down the highway. They hadn't been on the road long when they noticed traffic starting to slow, and eventually stop. Traffic remained at a standstill for about fifteen minutes before Vicky started getting mad. She finally turned the radio on and static hissed as she tried to tune in to the local traffic report.

"…_still awaiting word on the condition of the driver. He has been rushed to the nearest trauma center with what is believed to be third degree burns. Again, if you're just tuning in, a tanker trailer has rolled over on I-15 causing a massive backup in both directions. The contents of the tanker are still unknown at this time, but they are clearly hazardous, because haze mat teams have been called in for clean up…"_

Having heard enough, Vicky turned off the radio and the engine. "Well, it looks like we're not going anywhere for a while."


	10. What I've Done

(livingstatue scratches off another day in his cell as his food slides under the door.)  
What, gruel again? Is it that hard to make a bologna sandwich?

Voice calls from behind the door: Maybe if you say it…

* * *

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

What I've Done – by – Linkin Park  
We Got It Going On – by – Bon Jovi (feat. Big & Rich)  
Purple Haze – by – Jimi Hendrix

**

* * *

**

**Remember The Time**

Chapter 9  
**What I've Done**

Thursday, July 2 10:30 am.

As a shiver rocked through his body, Timmy quickly became aware of the fact that he was cold. He was so cold in fact, that it felt like someone poured ice cubes down his shirt as a practical joke. Even worse, the taste in his mouth was disgusting. He opened his eyes to see a toilet before him; he was in the bathroom. Timmy tried to push himself to a sitting position, but the wave of nausea that washed over his stomach forced him to lie down again.

"Why do I feel like shit?" He groaned aloud miserably, grabbing his head in attempt to stop the world from spinning. His head was so clouded that he couldn't clearly recall the events from yesterday. Okay, what could he remember? Timmy continued lying on the floor as he forced his memory to work.

* * *

**Wednesday, July 1 7:59 am.**

**Hovering near the clock, Cosmo and Wanda started counting down. "3, 2, 1…GOOD MORNING, TIMMY!"**

**Timmy screamed and fell out of his bed due to this sort of rude awakening. He thought he'd be used to his godparents greeting him like this on every morning they knew he would be doing some major wishing by now, but still. Every year's party was the same thing, a loud greeting, almost all of Dimmsdale showing up to the dance party in his living room, not to mention the carnal outside, topped off with the world's largest fireworks display ever. Not that it wasn't awesome, but 6 years of it was getting monotonous.**

**"Morning guys." Timmy rose to his feet and brushed the dust off his pajama pants. "Hey, do you mind if we keep it simple this year?"**

**"What did you have in mind, Timmy?" Wanda asked, already heating her wand in preparation to cast some major magic. It was after all, their one chance to go all out in the past year.**

**"Just a small party with my closest friends, if that's okay."**

**"But Timmy, don't you wanna see Truck-a-saurus?" As Timmy shook his head, Cosmo grabbed him by the front of his shirt and began shaking him violently. "Why don't you wanna see Truck-a-saurus? He can eat a whole car in under five minutes, A WHOLE CAR!"**

**"Look, every year you guys go overboard on the celebrating, and every year my parents almost find out about you guys as they barge in, trying to throw me one of their own lame parties. I'm sorry, but I just can't take the risk anymore."**

**His dream for utter chaos dashed, Cosmo sunk to the floor, sulking. Wanda, on the other hand, was glad to see how much Timmy matured over the past years. He had learned how to be responsible and committed. One thing she could definitely admit, he was no longer that stupid little ten-year-old boy that they loved for so long. It may or may not have something to do with his making the football team or his girlfriend being pregnant. Nonetheless, Wanda was proud to call Timmy her godchild. "Okay Sport, if a small party is all you want, I'll send out a quick set of invites to your friends."**

**"Thank Wanda...and while you do that, I'm gonna go grab some breakfast."**

**Timmy hurried down the stairs to the kitchen and stopped at the entrance. His mother was usually hovering over the stove this time of morning, and his father reading the paper at the table, but neither was present. Instead, there lay a note on the table with a small stack of money under it. Timmy picked up the note and instantly recognized his mother's handwriting.**

_**Dear Timmy,**_

_**Your father and I were invited to join Chip Skylark for his wedding to pop diva Britney Britney as well as their honeymoon tour on his luxurious cruise ship. Be gone for a week, left you some cash for essentials. Sorry you had to find out last minute and I hope you understand.**_

**_Love,  
__Mom_**

_**P.S. Don't forget to go to your doctor appointment.**_

**"Yeah, that figures." Timmy crumpled up and threw away the note before pocketing the cash. "Well, I already took care of seeing the doctor, so I guess that means I can just chill at home until the gang shows up."**

**He kept breakfast simple, just some fried eggs and toast. By the time he finished, took a shower, and returned to his room, Wanda had sent out the invites via magic and was awaiting further orders. "Okay Timmy, you say the words and everything will be done in a flash."**

**"Okay, I wish my living room was party ready." With a raise of his godparent's wands, Timmy heard the scuffing of furniture downstairs. "Now that's taken care of, I have some free time. You wanna play some Gears, Cosmo?" Before he finished asking, the Xbox360 was on and ready to go. "…Guess that answers that."**

**Once the screen finished loading, a pop up notification of which of his friends were online appeared on the display. Timmy scrolled through his list until he saw a name that hadn't been online in a while.**

_**beaverboy: long time on c what have u been up 2**_

_**3point1415: same old whats the matter your mic broken**_

_**beaverboy: yeah its on the fritz again wanna join me and c on gears**_

_**3piont1415: no thanks exploring the new add-on for fallout**_

_***Ding Dong***_

**"Wow, someone's here already?" Timmy checked his watch to see it was barely past noon. "Well, I guess that's okay."**

_**beaverboy: g2g my guests are arriving**_

**_3point1415: okay no prob, ttyl_**

**"Aren't we gonna play, Timmy?" Cosmo whined as Timmy rose to his feet.**

**"Sorry Cosmo, but I have to let my guests in. Tell you what, Poof knows how to play, why don't the two of you have at it?" At the sound of Timmy's suggestion, Poof picked up the remote and waved it around happily in triumph. "There, see, now you can still play. Wanda, you coming?"**

**"Sorry Sweetie, but if you're gonna let these two play this game, I'd better stay back and keep them out of trouble."**

**"All right then. Just to make sure no one comes up to see what the noise is about, though, I wish my room was soundproof." Timmy exited his room and as his closed the door, saw the edges shine, confirming his wish was in place.**

**On his way to the door, he noticed the furniture pushed against the wall and there were balloons and streamers all over the living room. In the far corner of the room, the stereo stood ready to go with a variety of CDs stacked next to it. Loaded on the table next to the stereo was a wide assortment of finger sandwiches, chips and nachos, and pigs in a blanket as well as mini corndogs. By the looks of it, Wanda picked out most of their snacks, but apparently, Cosmo wasn't going to let go of his hankering for carnival food so easily.**

**Looking back at the staircase, Timmy laughed silently to himself. '_That is should he ever pull himself away from the video game long enough to come down here.'_**

**The door bell rang again and Timmy answered it to let his friends in, but the only person standing there was Mark, with a large bag that looked like it had a couple of presents in it, and he nearly blew out his eardrums with his greeting. "Yo Turner, what sup!"**

**"Hey Mark, come on in." Timmy stood aside to let Mark in, and after a quick check to see if anyone else was nearby, closed the door. "You're just in time to help me finish setting up."**

**"Uh, okay, whatca' want me to do?" Timmy was just thinking the same thing. Wanda took care of almost everything, so there wasn't much left to do. After a quick glance around, Mark spotted something that was missing. "Oh, I know, I'll make the punch. I have an awesome recipe that I know everyone will love!"**

**Timmy nodded in agreement before something in the back of his mind made him question if it was a Yugopotamian recipe. "Wait, it doesn't involve adding any acid, or manure, or something along that line, to the mix, does it?"**

**"Of course not, I got this recipe from one of your various Earth cooking manuals."**

**Against his better judgment, Timmy led him to the kitchen so he could mix up the punch. While Mark did that, Timmy returned to the living room just as the bell rang again. This time it was a few of his fellow teammates.**

**"Hey Turner, we got your invites." Timmy let them in, whereupon they quickly made their way to the stereo to get the tunes going, as more guests started showing up soon after.**

_**Is there anybody out there looking for a party  
Shake your moneymaker, baby smoke it if you got it  
We just wanna have some fun, if you don't wanna kit this  
Everybody raise your hands, come on I need a witness**_

**In moments, the group was dancing about the living room to the music blaring over the speakers, and somehow multicolor strobe lights were flashing across the room, too. An hour later, the house was packed with loads of people he knew, and even some he didn't. Food was disappearing faster than was being generated by a never-ending food enchantment.**

**'_Just how many invites did Wanda send out?'_ Timmy asked himself upon answering the door for another group of guests. To his disbelief, a large gondola on wheels rowed up next. _'Damn it, I'm gonna kill Cosmo for inviting Vikings.'_**

**Soon the party grew out of hand, and Timmy was running around like a lunatic, trying to remove all the breakable object from the room before anyone got the idea of playing hacky sack with them. Especially the new crystal vase; his parents hadn't insured it yet. After locking the breakable and valuable items in his parent's room, Mark stopped him before he could run off again.**

**"Dude, you look way stressed out. Here, have some punch." Mark forced a cup of the strange red beverage into his hands, which Timmy scrutinized with a suspicious look. He still wasn't sure he should trust Mark's recipe. "Dude, I swear, it's not poisoned. Look, everyone else is drinking it, and they look fine to me."**

**Timmy observed the room to find everyone was indeed drinking the punch, with no deathly side-effects. Timmy figured if nobody was sick yet, it couldn't hurt to try it. He tipped the cup back, letting the fruity concoction pour down his throat. The next thing he knew, a buzz of energy surged though his body. The sensation was new and exciting, and all he knew was; he liked it. "Whoa, that was awesome."**

**"Told ya, now, get out there and mingle." With that, Mark shoved him into the dancing crowd.**

**Before he could object, Timmy found himself surrounded by classmate, particularly cheerleaders, bouncing and swaying against him. Timmy resisted an urge to touch them, but he did allow a dance or two… maybe three, nothing too persuasive though.**

**The night grew on, and the music seemed to get louder with each new song. Nevertheless, Timmy was starting to have fun as the next song loaded.**

_**Purple haze all in my brain  
Lately things just don't seem the same  
Actin funny, but I don't know why  
'scuse me while I kiss the sky**_

**The music sounded distorted, and for reasons he couldn't explain, his vision was becoming blurry, even doubling at some point. Was it the song messing with his head, or did it have something to do with the strange prickling sensation covering his body? Of the few coherent thoughts that were passing through his head, he wondered; _'What the hell was in that punch?'_**

_**Purple haze all around  
Don't know if I'm comin' up or down  
Am I happy or in misery?  
What ever it is, that girl put a spell on me**_

**The lyrics to the song made his mind function properly for a second. Checking his watch, Timmy realized it was past 7:00 pm.**

**'_Where's Tootie, she's late.'_ No sooner had Timmy thought it, then he spotted her next to Chester and AJ. Her back was facing towards him and she wasn't in her usual attire, which he would have to thank Molly for later. Tonight she had on a dark purple skirt and a black tee shirt. At first, he didn't recognize her, but her long black hair — though pulled back into a ponytail — and slick figure gave her away. By the looks of it, she was laughing hysterically at a joke one of them just told. "There's my girl."**

**Timmy ran over, turned her around, and kissed her with every ounce of stored passion from the past two weeks. He must have taken her by surprise, because at first she resisted, but soon her lips gave way and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. She returned his kiss with a hunger he knew all too well. ****Before he knew it, she jumped up and latched her legs around him, and he was all to welling to grab her ass to support her**.

**Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Chester and AJ, mouths agape in shock. Timmy figured it made sense, seeing as they didn't know he and Tootie had already taken their relationship this far.**

* * *

The images went completely black beyond that point in his memory. He didn't know how long he been lying there on the bathroom floor, but apparently it was long enough that his pounding head quieted down a little bit. Timmy stumbled briefly as he finally managed to rise to his feet. The first thing he did was turn on the sink and splash some water on his face to clear the remaining fog from his mind. As he stepped back, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and couldn't help but start laughing; he was stark naked. "Looks like Tootie and I are gonna have a tradition when it comes to celebrating."

Once he felt fully awake and downed a couple of Advil to finish off his headache, Timmy opened his bathroom door and found himself smiling again. There was a small amount of long raven black hair just visible from under the covers. He figured she was shielding her eyes from the suns light, which was surprisingly intense that morning.

Before he could make his way over to the bed and join her, the sound of rapid, heavy footsteps climbing the stairs came to his ears. Timmy suddenly felt the need to cover up and started franticly searching for a pair of shorts. He figured if any of his guests had as bad of a headache as he did, then they would've stayed the night as well. As Timmy pulled a pair of boxers past his knee, the door flew open and his heart nearly stopped.

"Hi Timmy, hope you don't mind, but I let myself in using the hid-a-key…Oh, you starting the party without me?" Tootie giggled flirtatiously as she made her way over to Timmy, but a groan from his bed made her stop in her tracks.

The movement of the girl in his bed took them both by surprise. With her hands on her head, she sat up, letting the covers fall down revealing her large bare breast. "Do you mind keeping it down? My head is killing me."

Silently, Timmy was thankful that he didn't have the watch to look after Tootie anymore. He could only imagine that if her witnessing the kiss after his practice made his hand go numb, then the sight before her could've sent a jolt of electricity through him so intense it might've killed him.

Within seconds, Tootie bolted down the stairs and out the front door. Timmy tried to chase after her, but due to the boxer shorts around his knees, tripped over his own feet, and raised his arm in a futile attempt to stop her. "Tootie, wait!"

"Tootie?" Trixie grabbed the sheet to cover herself, now that she realized she was naked in someone else's bed. Although lying on the floor, Timmy finally pulled his shorts all the up way. He scavenged the floor looking for clothes that weren't soiled and even spotted Trixie's clothing. He tossed them to her and was about to dash out the door when her voice called out to him. "Timmy, hold on a second! Before you go, can we please clear this up?"

Trixie continued holding the sheets in place as Timmy returned to his bed and sat on the edge, sighing. "Fine, let's get this over with."

"We um…" Trixie waved her finger back and forth between them to amplify her question. "Did, we…?"

"Most likely." Timmy answered with a low and empty tone.

"Great, I can't believe I gave up my virginity and can't remember it."

Timmy's guilt for what he did grew even more with her statement. He could only imagine what the possible repercussions were. "Oh man, I just washed my sheets, too."

"Relax Turner, I lost my hymen in an accident months ago." Taken by shock at her comment, Timmy stared back at her, causing Trixie to laugh. "Such are the risks of cheerleading you know."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. It's just that, I have a small problem when it comes to blood."

"Really, I never would've pictured you as hemophobic, what with those gory games and all." She added pointing at his video game library.

"Fake blood's fine. Real blood's a problem." What he couldn't tell her, was that his fear only recently developed, and it was her fault. The image of Tootie, dying in his arms, on that rainy night would forever haunt his memories. Even now, no matter how much he washes his hands, he swore he could still feel her blood on his skin, and it sent a chill down his spine just thinking about it.

"Well, that's an understandable fear. Um, we didn't use protection either, did we?" Trixie felt a twinge of fear, already guessing his answer. Sure enough, Timmy shook his head. "Great, well, at least I'm on the pill."

"Good, I don't think I can handle having two kids." Timmy covered his mouth the second the words left his lips. He turned back to Trixie, praying she didn't hear him. However, her gasp and wide-eyed expression confirmed that his actions were too late.

"You mean Tootie's…" Hesitantly, Timmy nodded. "Oh my god, now everything makes sense."

"What are you talking about? What makes sense?"

"All right, I'll explain. Did Tootie tell you the details about what happened when she offered me her friendship?" Timmy merely shook his head to answer. "Well, when I realized that you no longer had feelings for me, I told her I won't try to steal you away from her. Even though I meant it, a little piece of me screamed not to believe it, and I felt like crying as my heart ripped apart. She then offered me her friendship and a hug. To tell you the truth, it was the kindest, warmest hug I've ever received from anyone, and now I know why. It was a motherly hug, that's something I've never had before."

Timmy found himself further perplexed by her reason. "What do you mean you've never had a motherly hug, doesn't your mother ever hug you?"

"My mother's dead, you idiot!"

The rage that erupted in her voice caused Timmy to flinch and nearly fall of the bed. "Whoa, sorry, I didn't know. I always assumed your parents were divorced, and that's why you leave during the Summer. You know, to go visit her or something."

Trixie's attitude quickly shifted to that of depression upon shaking her head. "No, I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me."

Timmy felt like kicking himself for unintentionally hurting her feelings. "Jeez, I'm on a roll today. I'm sorry Trixie."

"It's okay. It's something I've accepted." Trixie hugged the covers closer to her frame as she moved to stand. "Before I go, would you mind if I take a shower?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Timmy lifted himself from the bed long enough for her to slip off the bed — sheets still covering the majority of her body — and head for the bathroom. Even though he tried not to, Timmy followed her exposed back with his eyes until the door closed, concealing her behind it. Once Trixie was out of sight, Timmy slapped himself for allowing his eyes to watch her. The water started, signaling he was alone, and Wanda's cue to poof in. "And where have you been? Why didn't you try to stop me last night?"

"I did try, Sport, but you wouldn't listen. You even wished Cosmo and I downstairs to the party."

That's when Timmy realized it was just him and his godmother in the room. "Speaking of which, where is Cosmo?"

"He's sleeping off his hangover. That's what he gets for drinking an entire barrel of honey mead with the Vikings." Obviously pissed off at his recklessness, Wanda crossed her arms. "I swear, there are some days I don't know why I fell in love with the idiot."

"Man, I must've been out of it last night because I don't remember any of it." Wanda started whistling as she did every time she got nervous. "Okay, spill, what happened?"

"Well, just as the cops pulled up to complain about the noise, I poofed everyone home and in bed. Most of your guests were too out of it like you were to realize what was happening. And before you ask, I couldn't touch Trixie because you thought she was the girl you loved-"

"And you can't mess with love." Timmy quoted the line with her, having heard it a hundred times before.

"…Right. Anyways, after you passed out, somewhere in your mind you knew what you did, because your guilty conscience made you wish in your sleep, again."

Timmy looked around and noticed everything seemed normal and quiet. In fact, too quiet, if he had been sleep wishing from guilt. "So, where are all the monsters and strange warped objects and crap?"

"That's the only thing I'm thankful for, your first wish was for everyone at the party to forget past 8:00. In turn, you forgot and stopped wishing."

Timmy nodded, for it made sense. Then another thought came to mind. "Wait, if I wished for everyone to forget, how do you remember?"

"I thought that would be obvious; I can't erase my own memory."

"Well, at least damage control is taken care of. I still can't believe I did, could this day get any worse?" As if to answer his question, Timmy necklace suddenly grew still and cold. Overtaken instantly by panic, he turned to his godmother. "I wish to see Tootie!"

The television in the corner buzzed to life as Wanda magically tuned into the image of Tootie lying on her bed. Timmy held the edges of the screen, praying that she hadn't done anything drastic. Much to his relief, he could hear Tootie's sobbing. "What's wrong Timmy? I haven't seen you this worried since you found Tootie's letter."

"My necklace stopped beating and I got scared thinking she'd gone for her switchblade."

"She must've taken it off. If you recall, you wished to feel each other's heart through the necklace. If I had to guess, I'd say that you both have to be wearing them in order for that to happen."

Realizing how bad he must've hurt Tootie to make her take off the necklace, Timmy sunk even further into his own depression. "She's never going to forgive me this time…No, I can't think like that. I have to apologize. I have to at least try."

"So, what are you going to do?"

That was a good question and he sat there thinking about it. What could he do? He doubted he could just show up at her door and beg her to forgive him, again. _'Think, Turner, think. Remember what you and Tootie have been through together. What would get her to listen to you?'_

The idea jumped into his head almost as fast as he leapt from the bed and finished dressing. "Where are you going, Timmy?"

"AJ's, there something I need from him." With those words, Timmy ran out the door and down the street. It didn't take him long either. AJ lived roughly the same distance from him as Tootie did, only in the opposite direction. His father answered the door, and judging by his demeanor, he was angry that AJ came home so late and in almost as bad a condition Timmy was in that morning. It took some serious work with words on Timmy's part, but he was able to persuade the man to let him talk to AJ.

* * *

"Okay wait, you're telling me that you blacked out like everyone else, slept with Trixie, Tootie walked in on the two if you naked, and to top it off, Tootie is pregnant. Did I miss anything?" AJ's reaction was understandable. It was a lot of information to take in at once, even for a genius.

"No, that's about all of it."

"That's quite a predicament you got yourself into there, Timmy. Let me ask you this, have you even tried to just call Tootie and say you're sorry?" Of course, Timmy over thought the whole thing and that solution never even crossed his mind. Shamefully, he lowered and shook his head. "Well then, why don't you give it a try? I'm sure it can't hurt."

"I guess you're right." Timmy sighed as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Of course I'm right, I'm a genius, remember?" He stated, just a little too smugly. Timmy gave a sarcastic chuckle before turning his attention back to the phone.

Timmy held the phone to his ear once he dialed Tootie's home number. It rang a few times, before the voice he was really hoping not to hear answered it. _"Hello?"_

"Hi Vicky, it's Timmy. Can I talk to Tootie, it's very important."

"_Yeah, hold on."_ The line went quiet for a second as he waited for her to give Tootie the phone.

"_**NO**__!" _Timmy pulled the phone away from his ear at the sound of her shriek. Then, the line went dead.

Judging by AJ's face, he heard her, too. "Man, she sounds pissed."

"Yeah, and yet somehow, I knew that wouldn't work." Timmy hung his head again.

"So, what's your next plan?" AJ inquired in curiosity.

"Well, that's why I came over to begin with. The new plan is the old plan." AJ cocked his head, not knowing what Timmy was planning. "You still have that old keyboard lying around somewhere?"

"Yeah, it's in the closet last time I checked. Why?"

"You mind helping me out and playing it?"

"Oh no, forget about it. I'm not getting involved in this." AJ jumped up from his bed, about to insist that Timmy leave.

"Alex Johnson Phillips, do my ears deceive me, or are you about to break our honor pact?" His word hit the right target, for AJ turned around. However, Timmy wasn't expecting to anger that was written on his face.

"After you disgrace yourself by sleeping with Trixie, you dare accuse me of breaking the honor code?" Timmy hung his head in shame for the accusation. He knew AJ was right and he couldn't force him to help. "However, I will help you regardless."

"You will, seriously?" His hope restored, Timmy looked up to see AJ was smiling.

"Of course," AJ sat back on the bed and pounded fists with Timmy. "Bros before hoes."

"You do realize I'm here asking you to help me get back my 'ho'?" Timmy jokingly added finger quotes and laughed, or he would've, if AJ hadn't punched his shoulder.

"Hey, Tootie's not a ho. She one of us, and more importantly, the girl you love. And love is the strongest bond any two people can have towards each other." AJ leaned back and rested on his bed. "Thanks to my relationship with Molly, I'm starting to truly understand the concept of just how strong love is. In addition, I finally understand what Chester was talking about; you know, seeing the girl happy even if it's with someone else."

"We got it bad, don't we?" Timmy laughed, as he joined AJ in staring at the ceiling.

"You can say that again." The two laughed for another few minutes before AJ sat up and looked down at him, suddenly very serious. "So, what song do you plan to serenade her with this time?"


	11. Hate That I Love You

(A plate slides under the door)  
livingstatue: Ah, finally!  
Voice: Better eat quickly.  
livingstatue: What? Why?  
(No reply. livingstatue scarfs down the sandwich)

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Hate That I Love You – by – Rihanna (feat. Ne-Yo)  
Whatever It Takes – by – Lifehouse

**

* * *

**

Remember The Time.

Chapter 10  
**Hate That I Love You**

Completely blinded by her tears, Tootie surprisingly managed to find her way home, and after fumbling with her key to open the door, ran straight upstairs to her room. Once there, Tootie flopped onto her bed and shed the tears of her heartache. All she could think about was the sight she had just witnessed. The betrayal caused her heartache that was unrivaled by anything she had felt before, not even when she had watched Timmy's memories of her dying unfold did it hurt this bad. She never thought her heart could hurt this much, like it was shattering into a hundred thousand tiny pieces.

'_Why?'_ That was the first of many questions that entered her mind_. 'Why would he do that? Have I not given him everything I have to offer? My love, my body…a baby,' _She added to her thought while shifting her hands to her stomach. _'Is all that not enough?'_

Hundreds of these thoughts rushed through her head as her sobbing grew stronger. The only attempt she could make at holding herself together was to cruel up into a ball, hugging her chest in hopes to keeping it from tearing apart. Because Tootie was holding her chest so tightly, she ended up pressing the necklace closer to herself, feeling the strong beat of Timmy's heart against her skin as a result.

The rhythmic pulsation acted as a reminder of how her heart only beat for Timmy, but apparently, he still didn't feel the same. He still loved Trixie, and every time the necklace beat, it drove the emotional stake into her own heart to remind her. Feeling angry and hurt, Tootie wrenched the necklace from her neck and chucked it to the other side on the room.

Briefly recalling the late time she felt this bad, in her desperation to escape the pain she turned to thoughts of suicide. This time however, she would be committing murder as well, which was the one thing she refused to do. She couldn't even willingly squish a bug; there was no way she could bring herself to take another life, especially this innocent and defenseless one growing inside her.

'_What should I do? There's no way I can take care of this child on my own.'_ Knowing that, dark thoughts started entering her head. _'Should I even keep the baby? Timmy probably doesn't even care about it…definitely doesn't care about me. And if I do give birth, would I really have the strength in my heart to give my child up to another family?'_

Before long, she heard the front door creak open followed by scampering of claws. The next thing she knew, a low whining sound was in her ear as something warm pressed into her side.

"Doidle, what are you doing in there?" Vicky laughed as she called for the dog, but he didn't move. "Tootie?!" The next thing Tootie felt was the additional weight of her sister on the bed. Tootie threw her arms around Vicky's waist as her world continued to fall apart. "Tootie, what's wrong?"

Vicky held Tootie as she kept asking what was wrong. Every time Tootie went to answer, another wave of pain washed over her heart and her crying grew stronger still. Vicky was at a complete loss; she was gone for less than an hour to pick up Doidle. _'What happened while I was away?'_

As her sister gently rocked her, a calmer feeling finally overtook Tootie, and her tears started to dry. Tootie could feel her mind slipping as her eyelids grew heavier. Only one thing prevented her from falling asleep, and that was the sound of the phone ringing.

Reaching the arms length to pick up the handset, Vicky answered on the second ring. "Hello?" She paused as whoever was on the other end spoke. "Yeah, hold on." Vicky covered the receiver as she turned to Tootie. "Timmy wants to talk to you."

"_NO!" _Tootie seized the phone and slammed it back on its stand before curling up, facing the wall.

'_Never thought I'd see the day Tootie doesn't want to talk to Timmy. That settles it: He's why she's upset, as always.' _Vicky put her hand on Tootie's back as she tried to calm her down again. "Okay, what happened?"

A fresh wave of sobbing started boiling in Tootie's chest as she realized she couldn't keep denying it. "I went to go see Timmy and…and… he slept with Trixie."

"He _WHAT_?!" Tootie's crying retook her full force as Vicky jumped up from the bed fuming. She paced the room, ranting on about how there was no excuse for what he did. She further went on saying he was the lowest form of scum and that she knew he was trouble to begin with. Suddenly, Vicky stopped and shook with rage. "_I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_"

As Vicky charged across the hall, the image of Timmy lying down, pale and cold, in a coffin flashed in Tootie's mind. The thought of never seeing Timmy again caused her a greater pain than what she was already experiencing, and in attempt to avoid such a horrible outcome — one which she knew he had suffered already — Tootie ran after Vicky. "No, you can't!"

"Fine, then I'll maim him so bad, he'll wish he was dead." Tootie charged into Vicky's room and nearly fell apart when she saw Vicky opening her gun safe.

In a final plead to Vicky to leave Timmy be, Tootie latched onto her sister's midsection. "You can't hurt him. No matter how much he hurt me, you _cannot_ hurt him. Please?"

Having not yet picked out her weapon, Vicky sighed, before closing the safe and wrapped her arms around Tootie again. "You really do love him that much, don't you." Despite being a question, Vicky said it in a way that suggested it as fact.

"No, I hate him." Tootie shook her head as she spoke.

"You should know by now that you can't lie to me, you suck at it."

"…Okay, I love him!" She shouted as tears the size of small marbles rolled down her cheeks. "I love him so much it hurts."

Vicky led her to the bed and sat down with her. "Tootie look, I know what it's like to love someone and get hurt over and over again. Just look at what I've gone through with Mark…All right, it's not exactly the same, but you get my point, right?"

Tootie nodded as she tried to wipe away her tears. "It just…" Her voice was still pretty shaky, "I thought everything was going so well. We were finally dating, and he seemed so happy around me that it always made me smile. I know it was stupid to do on our first day as a couple, but I gave him my virginity, I thought that might have meant something to him! I never would have suspected that I was just a warm up for Trixie. Oh Vicky, I should have listened to you!"

Diving into her sister's lap, Tootie started crying uncontrollably again. Vicky knew it would be hard to comfort her in this stage, but she was going to give it her best as she started stroking Tootie's hair to add a calming effect as she spoke. "Okay; yes, you were pretty foolish to have sex when you're this young, and even more so because now you're pregnant," Vicky lightly laughed, which only made Tootie sob harder. "_Buuut_, every day I see you grow a little stronger and wiser, and I know one day someone, who may or may not be Timmy, will see you as one of the most beautiful girls in this town, which is how I've seen you for years. And — look at me… _look at me!_" Vicky forcefully lifted Tootie's chin as she commanded with enough force that it finally got a response out of her. "Know this: No matter what you choose to do, I always have, and always will be proud to call you my little sister; okay?"

Her breath coming in quick stuttering gasps, Tootie nodded again and sunk back into the comforting warmth of her sister's lap. If it was one of the few things she was grateful for, it was that somehow Vicky always knew what to say to cheer her up. That, in combination with her gentle stroking, was lulling her to sleep.

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

Tootie suddenly sat up from Vicky's lap upon hearing the noise from outside. "Do you hear something?"

"Yeah, it sounds like music." Vicky pushed herself off the bed and headed for the window. The sight before her made her smile, because she knew it would make Tootie happy. "I think you should take a look at this."

Tootie hesitantly joined her sister at the window and couldn't believe what she was seeing: Timmy and his friends were on her front lawn, and with the help of Mr. Phillips' SUV, they had managed to haul all their band instruments there too. Timmy and Chester were both on acoustic guitars – although Chester's was a bass –, AJ on keyboard, and most impressive, Mark with a full drum set. Timmy quickly spotted her in the window, and to make sure she heard him, began singing louder.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

As Timmy dove into the chorus, Tootie turned away from the window, eyes clenched closed with tears streaming down her cheeks again. At this sight, Vicky grew even further concerned for her sister. "What's the matter now?"

"Damn it, he knows I love it when he sings to me, and he's using it to his advantage." Tootie crossed her arms as if she was shielding her heart from the effects of his song. "I hate him and I never want to see him again."

"Tootie, if I may can I give you a piece of advice?" She nodded lightly and waited for Vicky's words of wisdom, "I see how much pain you're in from your own lie," Tootie vigorously shook her head, though deny it all she wanted, she knew it to be true. "And — not to defend Timmy — but at least hear him out." Vicky turned her back to the window and this time, opened it. Seeing the window open only inspired Timmy to sing even louder, if that was possible.

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

Vicky leaned in right next to her ear, and whispered to her gently. "Now, listen to your heart. What does it tell you?"

'_I don't even need to think about it. There's only one thing my heart is saying. I love Timmy more than life itself.' _Without hesitation, Tootie ran from the room and down the stairs. She could hear him wrapping up the chorus through the door as she fumbled with the lock, which just would not open fast enough.

Finally, success; the latch released and she yanked the door open and then froze in place due to the sight before her. There Timmy stood in the middle of her yard, eyes closed, singing his heart out, and he was doing this all for her. A spark of joy entered Tootie's heart at this thought. She didn't even care that all the neighbors were outside staring at them. The only thing she cared about was Timmy as she charged out towards him, closing the distance at record speed.

Sensing her approach, Timmy opened his eyes and threw his guitar behind him seconds before she ran into him like a linebacker, nearly knocking him over. They stood there, holding each other for what felt like an hours, even though it was only a few minutes. While they did, Chester and AJ packed up the instruments and said their goodbyes to Timmy before taking off.

Judging from how hard Tootie was crying, Timmy knew he would have to be the first to say something. "Tootie, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what I did."

"'Sorry, sorry, sorry', that's all I ever hear from you," Tootie mumbled into his chest before pulling back to look in his eyes. "There's only one thing I want to know, do you still have feelings for her?"

"No…well, maybe a little, but those feelings are nothing compared to you." He quickly interjected and lifted her chin as her eyes started glistening with fresh tears. "Look, yes, Trixie's pretty, popular, and because of those reasons, everyone's attention revolves around her like she's the Sun." Gently caressing her cheek, he wiped away her tears with his thumb before continuing. "But you, Tootie, you know me better than anyone ever has or ever will. You know all my funny quirks and secrets, how to cheer me up when I'm feeling down. You give me so much when I ask for nothing."

"Then answer me this," Tootie stopped him before he could drag on any further. "If Trixie is the Sun, am I just the Moon, destined to revolve around you, blocking your view of her for only a short time?"

Timmy didn't hesitate for even a second before giving his reply. "No Tootie, you are not the Moon. You play a far more important part in my existence than that. You are my air and I cannot live without you. You know that, right?"

Too choked up for words, Tootie's voice started to creak. "Do I really mean that much to you?"

Timmy only answered by nodding. At his response, Tootie dove for his lips. The self-doubt melting away from the sheer joy she felt in her heart. It was deep, tender, and at the same time rough, intense, and it indescribably held all the magic of their first kiss. The only thing that forced them apart was the need for air.

"So…does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Tootie couldn't stop herself from giggling at the inanity of his question as she pushed him away in a playful manner. "Of course you're forgiven, you silly boy, I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise."

The two stood there for only a moment before Vicky cleared her throat from behind them. They turned to face her to see she was smiling, clearly happy that Tootie was feeling better, yet for some reason Timmy still had a bad feeling about it.

"Okay, now that the happy couple is back together, I have business to deal with." Vicky forcefully grabbed Timmy by the front collar of his shirt and lifted him just enough that his feet left the ground. "How…Dare…You…Knock up my sister and then sleep with another girl!"

Timmy turned to Tootie, fear clearly written in his expression. "She knows?"

"Yeah twerp, I know!" Vicky screamed snapping his attention back to her. He could see the fire burning behind her eyes, which scared him even more. "I oughta castrate you for what you did."

Timmy found it hard to swallow after Vicky's treat. "Vicky, I understand that you're angry at me, and I accept any punishment you bestow upon me." Timmy closed his eyes and awaited the pounding he knew was coming. To his surprise, she lowered him back to the ground. _'What was going on? She should've beaten me to a bloody pulp.'_

Obviously confused, he reopened one eye curiously, just to see what Vicky was doing, and couldn't believe she was actually smiling. "Nngh, don't go along with it; takes all the fun away."

"What, you only torment me because it's fun?"

"No, of course not," Vicky answered with the same sickly sweet tone of voice that kept convincing Timmy's parents to hire her in the first place. As with back then, he didn't believe her one bit. "Besides, I promised Tootie I wouldn't hurt you." Timmy let out a sigh of relief and regretted it almost instantly because Vicky heard it. In yet another threatening manner, Vicky pulled him in close, to the point their noses touched. "All I want to know is why you did it. Hmm?"

"You're not going to like my answer." Timmy responded timidly.

"Try me." Vicky countered through clenched teeth.

"I thought she, Trixie that is, was Tootie."

Her eyes scrunch in just a way that Timmy knew was never a good sign with Vicky. "And why would you think that?"

"I don't know. After having Mark's special punch, everything went blurry and my head felt like it was swimming. I just remember she was the only girl with long black hair there." He knew it was no excuse for what he did, but it was the truth nonetheless. "Now may I ask why you weren't there?"

Even though he asked Tootie, Vicky was the first to respond. "We ran into traffic on the way and we didn't get back until 1 almost 2 in the morning. When we passed your house, I saw all the lights were off and told Tootie to wait until this morning to go see you. However, you're getting off topic. How come you didn't realize it wasn't Tootie?"

"Well, that's just the thing, after spotting her I don't remember anything, at least nothing until waking up in the bathroom feeling horrible."

"Hmm…What you're describing sounds very similar to what it's like when you're drunk and have a hangover, but I know you're way underage so…wait, you said Mark made the punch." Vicky finally released him as she turned her attention to Mark, still hanging around in the vicinity. "Oh Mark, what was in that punch?"

Mark shrugged as if it was nothing special. "It was just 'Jungle Juice'."

"WHAT?!" At the sound of her shriek, Mark knew he was in trouble. However, Vicky wrapped her arms around his neck in a stranglehold faster than he could flee.

"Air, I lack air." Mark groaned as Vicky tightened her hold.

"You made an extremely alcoholic beverage for minors?!" Vicky looked like she was about to kill him.

"I thought that's what I was supposed to do." Mark's voice squeaked as his throat was squeezed.

"You've been watching too many teen movies. God, I can't believe you would be so irresponsible."

By this point, his face was starting to turn blue as he tried to pull her arms away in a desperate attempt for breath. "Does this mean…the wedding…is off?"

Finally releasing Mark, Vicky sighed. "No, but I'm still mad at you."

As Vicky continued threatening Mark about what she should do to punish him, Timmy stood there shaking his head. Latching her hands behind his neck, Tootie finally snapped him to his senses. "Timmy…"

Having only just heard her, Timmy leaned in closer. "Did you say something?"

She gave a light nodded into his chest as she continued. "Will you carry me upstairs?"

That's when he realized her knees were going weak and she was barely holding herself up by his neck. "You wore yourself out crying again, didn't you?"

"At least I didn't pass out this time."

"Not yet, anyway." Timmy teased her, resulting in her turning away from him, pouting. "You know I'm kidding." He added as he bent down to pick her up. Once safely secured in his arms, Timmy proceeded into the house and up to her room.

He gently laid Tootie down on the bed and couldn't help but laugh as her yawn gave away just how tired she was. Before he could turn around to leave and let her sleep, Tootie grabbed him by the arm. "Don't go, we've been apart for two weeks, won't you please stay a little while longer?"

"Of course I'll stay, but can I put your necklace back on you first? I already miss the feeling of your heart." She released his wrist as he started searching for the charm. Being that her room was much cleaner than his, Timmy quickly found it near the door. Although, after seeing what kind of condition it was in, Timmy felt even worse than when he first realized she had taken it off. "You broke the chain."

"Sorry…I was really mad at you when I did that."

"Not to worry, we can fix this." Timmy winked as he closed the door. "There, now that we're alone, Wanda I know you're around here somewhere…"

Wanda did indeed appear before them upon hearing her name called. "What do you need, Timmy?"

He held up the necklace for Wanda to see. "I wish this was fixed."

Smiling, she waved her wand, returning the broken links to their original form. Once fixed, Timmy put the necklace back on its rightful place around Tootie's neck, which upon doing so, caused his charm to beat against his chest. He watched Tootie as she placed her hand over the silver half heart-shaped charm, and the smile on her face said it all. She was as happy and relieved to feel the charm beating as he was.

"There, good as new." Timmy leaned over Tootie to kiss her before she attempted to pull him back on the bed. Knowing it would be useless to argue, not that he wanted to either, Timmy gave in without as much as a peep.

"Anything else you need or should I leave you two alone?" Wanda asked before either of them could close their eyes and drift off.

"Actually there is something that's been bothering me." Timmy stated while sitting up, much to Tootie's protect.

"Shoot." Wanda responded as she drifted closer.

"Well, I just want to know how all this could've happened. I mean, from where I stand, it's kind of your fault things went too far." Wanda floated where she was, stunned. "Granted, Cosmo invited the Vikings, but you were in charge of sending out the invites to him friends, so how come so many?"

Finally snapping out of her stupor, Wanda responded a little aggressively. "Excuse me, I sent them to Chester, AJ, Mark, and a few of the teammates you get along with. I can't be held responsible if they call friends, and those friends call friends. Besides, you know how you and your parents are known for all those wild parties, so when word spreads-"

"Okay, that aside, how could you forget the punch?" Timmy interjected with his next question.

Wanda looked angry and insulted at the accusation. "I _didn't_ forget the punch. I left it in the fridge because I didn't expect anyone to show up so soon." Timmy mentally and physically facepalmed in result of this new information. "You didn't look, did you?"

Timmy lowered his head in shame. "Guilty as charged."

Wanda huffed as she turned away from him. "And here was little ol' me, actually starting to thing you had matured into a smart, responsible adult." _***POOF!***_

"Great, now it looks like I have to apologize to Wanda too."

"Take care of Wanda later, me now." Tootie instructed as she forced him to lay down with her again. He didn't fight her will and joined her in getting comfortable. Again, he laid there with Tootie, listening to the gently sound of her breathing as they snuggled on the bed.

_*Knock Knock*_

Tootie groaned as the door opened and Vicky entered. "Sorry to bother you, but you have another visitor."

"Who is it?" Tootie asked upon sitting up.

"Let's just say that she's lucky I have to obey the law or I'd be getting hauled off for the beating she deserves right now."

Tootie didn't need further explanation; it was obviously Trixie. Sure enough, as she rounded the top of the stairs, Trixie stood patiently at the door. Tootie didn't even have time to descend the stairs before Trixie shot into what sounded like a well thought out and practiced apology.

"Tiffany, look, what I did was totally unacceptable. Last night I gave in to a temptation that crosses the line on our friendship, and if you never want to see me again I'll understand, but I just wanted to say that I'm-" Tootie held her hand up, stopping Trixie mid-sentence. Overcome by shame and guilt, Trixie lower her head. _'This was it, our friendship was only just starting, and now it's over.'_ Tears slid down her cheeks as she awaited Tootie's response. However, Tootie stayed quiet. _'Why isn't she saying anything? Did she turn around and to back to her room, does she not even want to talk to me?'_

_***Creak***_

'_No, that sounded close.'_ Another idea raced through Trixie's mind, just like in all the wacky romance movies she had seen. _'Oh God, she's going to slap me as part of my punishment. I don't blame her either, I deserved it.'_

From Tootie's point of view, she could see the genuine regret Trixie felt. In addition, she knew it wasn't really Trixie's fault. If what Vicky said held true, she was probably as wasted as Timmy was at the party.

What happened next took Trixie completely by surprise. Tootie wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into hug that was just as tender and caring as her first. The second Trixie felt the warmth of the hug she inhaled with a sharp, shuddering breath.

'_I don't get it. Why isn't she scolding me, telling me I'm a whore, casting me to the side like the worthless piece of trash that I feel like? How can she be so nice to me over and over again? There's no way a girl this nice and forgiving could exist, let alone still want to be my friend.'_ As Tootie slowly tightened her hold on her, tears started streaming down Trixie's cheeks like rivers. "How…How can you forgive me after what I did?"

"One, Timmy already explained it wasn't your fault, and two, everyone deserves a second chance."

That's when Trixie spotted Timmy coming down the stairs. "You mean you two…"

"Yes Trixie, we talked it out and all is forgiven." Tootie released Trixie and after hearing the squeaky step behind her, turned around to see him scratching the back of his head, in a very sheepish anime style, which he always did when he was about to bring up an unwanted subject.

"Uh, Tootie, I know how you never want me to leave, but-"

Tootie sighed because she knew what he was about to say. "Yeah, I know, you have to work."

"On the brighter side of things, once I'm done, I have the entire weekend off and to top it off my parents aren't home…"

'_Timmy and me… alone at his place for three days… Now that sounds like a plan.'_

Before Timmy could finish or Tootie agree with the plans, Trixie spoke up. "Not to interrupt or anything, but maybe I could give you two a better place to hang out."

"Oh really," Timmy butted in, sounding both sarcastic and intrigued. "And where did you have in mind?"

"You remember how I go out of town during the Summer?" Timmy nodded, for they had just talked about it earlier in the morning. "Well, usually Tad and Chad go with me and Veronica to my beach house. However, after the way they behaved, it looks like it'll just gonna be the two of us this year which, as you can guess, might get a little lonely. So if you wanted to, I was thinking you two could join us."

"That depends…" Tootie started taking both Trixie and Timmy by surprise. "Can Chester, AJ, and Molly come with all of us?"

Trixie thought about it for only a second and realized that with six bedrooms there would be more than enough room to accommodate everyone. In addition, having more people there mean she would have the opportunity to gain more friends. "Of course, in fact, I insist they come."

Tootie turned to Timmy, hoping he would agree. "Yeah sure, I'll call the guys and see if they're up for it." Tootie let out a tiny squeal of excitement as she hugged and kissed Timmy goodbye. "I'll see you later."

Once Timmy was gone, Trixie had an important thought cross her mind. "Okay Tootie, as your friend, I have to make sure you look good, so I'm gonna need to see your swimsuit."

Tootie blinked a couple time due to the bizarre request, but nonetheless, guided the way up to her room. On the way, they passed Vicky and judging by the look on her face, Tootie could tell she still wasn't thrilled about the whole situation, but she would go along with it.

While Tootie searched through her closet, Trixie sat patiently on the bed until Tootie shouted in victory. "Here it is!"

When Tootie turned around holding up her swimsuit, Trixie's eye grew wide in shock. "You are _not_ wearing that."

Tootie looked down at her little black one piece with a single pink bow between the breasts, slightly saddened by Trixie's disapproval. "But I love this suit and it fits perfectly."

"Oh no, we're going to show off that taut little tummy while we still can." Trixie wiggled her finger as she spoke.

Tootie mouth hung agape as she suddenly realized what Trixie said. "Oh don't tell me-"

Trixie bit her lip nervously before answering. "Sorry, but while Timmy and I cleared up the details about how last night was a mistake, he kinda told me you were pregnant."

After hearing the fact, Tootie lowered her head as she sat down next to Trixie. "I bit you think I'm a whore, don't you?"

"Tootie, it doesn't make you a whore just because you're pregnant. I mean what's the big deal, so you had sex with Timmy. I did too, even though I can't remember it." She started laughing, but after seeing Tootie's depression increase, quickly stopped and placed a hand of her shoulder. "Look, you two are the ones that have to decide what's right. Personally, I'd rather wait another few years, but if you want a baby now, by all means, go for it."

"Thanks Trixie, that makes me feel a little better, I guess."

Just then, a smile spread across Trixie's face, somewhat creping Tootie out, like there was a little bit of an evil twist to it. "Hey, you know what I just remembered?"

Tootie shook her head. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what?"

Trixie chuckled at Tootie's response. "I still owe you a shopping trip. Tell you what we're gonna do: I'm taking you to the mall for an afternoon of shopping and pampering, and then if you're feeling up to it, we can have that sleepover as well."

"Uh, okay, but we should bring Molly with us. I know she'll enjoy it."

"That is an excellent idea. In fact, I'll invite Veronica too." Trixie squealed at the thought of the four of them hanging out together.


	12. Our Truth

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Our Truth – by – Lacuna Coil

* * *

**Remember The Time**

Chapter 11  
**Our Truth**

It took but one phone call for Trixie to have her car delivered to Tootie's house, and as promised, Trixie picked up Molly and Veronica before making their way over to the mall. Upon arriving, they headed straight for one of Trixie's favorite stores. Tootie recognized the high-end shop immediately, mostly because the prices were far out of her affordable price range, which is why she never went in until now, and that was only because of Trixie's insistent.

As they began browsing the endless racks off swimsuit, Veronica couldn't help but notice the broad grin spread on Trixie's face. "What's got you in such a chipper mood?"

Trixie shrugged as she answered her best friend's question. "What, you know I love to go shopping."

"Yeah, but you're peppier than usual."

"Well, maybe I'm just enjoying the fact that I have more than one persons advice on what looks good," As soon as Trixie spoke the words, Veronica's mouth dropped in shock. "Not that I don't love your advice, Veronica, but it's been awhile since I went shopping with anyone else, you know that."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Tootie asked from the next rack. "You seriously don't go shopping with anyone else? I thought with your popularity and all you had dozens of friends."

"Actually no, I don't have many close friends. In fact, Veronica, and hopefully now you two are my only real friends. The rest just want to hang out me so I can buy stuff for them or hoping they can become popular too, but they're never really truthful with me. For example, anytime I'd ask, 'How does this look?'" Trixie held up a lime green one-piece with purple polka dots that made Tootie and Molly groan in disapproval. "They'd respond…" Trixie then gestured to Veronica, who replied.

"Everything looks good on you, Trixie." Her voice oozed with a sycophantic tone, making it sound like she was kissing up to Trixie, much like a dog begging for a treat.

"However, a few years back, I ran into a girl with…uh…-similar interests as myself. Much like today, we spend the day hanging out in the mall. She was totally sincere while we shopped and we had so much fun that day, you know, come to think of it, I haven't seen her since." Trixie placed a finger on her chin as she tried to think back to when it was that she last saw the mysterious girl.

"Speaking of the past, even if it was only yesterday, how did you get home last night?" Veronica intervened as the thought suddenly struck her. "I mean, I know when Chester called and invited me to go to the party, I invited you to come too, but when I woke up in my bed this morning, I couldn't remember if I brought you home or not. You did get home safely, didn't you?"

"Actually, I…uh…never made it home." Trixie replied a little apprehensively.

"Why, what happened?" Veronica asked, suddenly feeling concerned about her friend's safety of the night before. "Wait, if you didn't make it home, where did you stay last night?"

"Well…" Trixie trailed off as she glanced over at Tootie, who after a light sigh gave her the nod. Turning back to Veronica, Trixie spurted out her confession faster then she intended. "I-slept-with-Timmy."

"Oh, well, I'm glad Timmy lent…you…" Veronica trailed off as she gauged the meaning of Trixie's actions before her outburst. Something about why she looked at Tootie as if she was asking permission, as while as Tootie's slightly depressed expression upon giving it, that made it seemed like there was something more to what Trixie was saying. The gears in her head turned like mad as worked everything out, and as the sudden realization struck her, Veronica's eyes grew wide than saucer plates. "You…Oh my god! You did not?"

"Veronica, please don't start with me, I feel bad enough about it as it is." Trixie pleaded with her best friend as she pulled another suit off the racks.

Veronica crossed her arms and turned away for Trixie as she started pouting. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe you would do that."

"If you don't mind me asking, why does it matter?" Molly butted in for the opposite side of the next rack. "It's not like Trixie took a vow of celibacy like you did, right."

Trixie scrunched up her face in a guilty expression as she looked over at Tootie and Molly. "Actually, I did make that vow with her."

Slightly taken aback by the confession, Molly continued on her pursuit for a proper response. "Okay, but that still doesn't answer why it matters."

"It matters because I want a guy who loves me for who I am, not because he's only interested in having sex. I mean, if I let that happen, like where does that led!" She yelled loud enough that some of the other shoppers were starting to look, as she started yanking suit after suit from the shelves. "Nowhere, after a few months, the 'honeymoon' phase of the relationship is over, and then the guy gets bored and moves on to the next girl, leaving you heartbroken." Veronica grumbled as she turned away and gazed at the nearest mirror with a saddened expression. "Just look how Tad treated me. And to imagine, we were friends for so many years and I never suspected he would ever treat me like that."

"Hey, enough of that," Trixie ordered as she reached over to tickle Veronica's side mercilessly, knowing that doing some would put a smile back on her face. "We're on an afternoon of treating ourselves. I don't want any sad faces."

"Okay…okay…stop or I'm gonna pee myself." Veronica laughed and batted away Trixie's assault. Once Trixie backed off, Veronica took a second to catch her breath before speaking again. "Okay, I think we've gathered enough for now, let's go try some on."

Trixie quickly eliminated any one-pieces that Tootie had picked out, even if some of them were sporty and stylish. Tootie tried on several different suits that Trixie had suggested, while she explained to Molly and Veronica why she wasn't mad at Trixie. It took a little convincing, but with the explanation of knowing Timmy wouldn't hurt her on purpose and how wild his party got, it was understandable what happened. She went on to explain how one time she woke up surrounded by Timmy and his friends. Chester and AJ laying in the opposite direction as she was, each with a hand on her breast, while Timmy's head lay across her stomach. What she didn't mention was that after secretly removing her friends hands without waking them, it was one of her favorite mornings.

It wasn't until they both seemed satisfied that all was forgiven that Tootie final found a swimsuit that felt like it suited her. The suit consisted of short boxer style bottom and halter-top, and figured a flattering solid black body with bands of purple printed triangular trim around the edges.

"Wow Tootie, you're gonna turn a few heads wearing that one." Trixie stated as she stepped out of her stall wearing a simple metallic black bikini with gold string trim and straps. Moreover, the way it complimented her light tan skin was definitely a bonus.

"Yeah maybe, but there's only one head I'm interested in turning." Tootie giggled as her cheeks grew bright red from the confession. "Okay I'll admit it, even though I still think it shows off too much of my stomach, it does look good on me, doesn't it?"

"Okay, that's freaky." The two turned around to face Veronica, who had just stepped out of her own stall in a light blue tube top, sarong combo. The most shocking feature was a heart shaped cutout revealing the cleavage in between her breasts.

"What's freaking?" Trixie rebutted as Veronica joined them at the triple mirror.

"Let me put it this way, now I can see why Timmy got the two of you confused. Granted, Trixie you're more endowed when it comes to your bust and hips, but from behind, the two of you could almost past as twins."

The two quickly looked at each other trying to visualize such an image, when the door to Molly's stall slammed open, causing all three of them to jump. "What do think girls, will this blow AJ's fuse or what?"

She stood there in a strapless bandeau top and low-rise bottom. Aside from the fact that it was hot enough on its own, the melding pattern of purple and black looked like an up-close view of a swirling galaxy, which would appease AJ's love of science.

"And look, it even comes with a matching scrunchie." Molly turned around to show off the amusing addition. The three still standing at the mirror gawked at Molly for a minute, trying to absorb the small outburst, before breaking into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Once there suits were paid for, by Trixie as her way of apologizing for her actions, the gang of girls headed back to Trixie's house for their sleepover. As they drove up the long winding driveway, to the top of the hill, Molly and Tootie couldn't help but gawk at the large mansion. It was at least three floors tall and had two different one-story wings that branch out on each side. The paint scheme of the house was Trixie's favorite color, light purple, with white trim and pillars standing aside the main double door.

Across from the main door was a small yet elegant fountain, bubbling up a single stream in the center. Next to that stood a man that looks as though he was entering his late 50s, and judging by the way that he stood and dressed, made it quite apparent he was Trixie's butler. "Welcome home Miss Tang, I hope your afternoon was most enjoyable. Shall I bring your bags up to your room?"

"It was Hudson, and yes, thank you." Trixie answered as she handed him the keys to her car. "Is my father home?"

"I believe he's is his study, Miss Tang."

Hudson swung one of the large double doors open revealing a huge central room features a grand staircase and there was enough space in the main hall to accommodate a large amount of people. There were decorations of Trixie everywhere, in the form of portraits or statuettes. The parlor decorated with red couches and curtains hanging from the windows. The wing off to the left featured a dance area with a large glass domed roof and a disco ball. To the right, a large dining hall with elegant arrangements that looked as if it was for large formal events.

Tootie and Molly only stopped their gawking when Trixie signaled for them to follow as she led the way upstairs to her room. Along the way, she stopped when she saw her father's office door was open. Tootie watch as she skipped over to the short balding man, who was seating in a leather chair that was much too tall for him, behind a large oak desk. For what Tootie could see, he was wearing a green plaid sweater vest and round glasses, in which the refection of the screen beamed off.

Trixie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek in attempt to get his attention. "Hi daddy, I want you to meet my new friends, this is Tiffany and Molly." She gestured to each of them as she spoke their names.

"Uh huh, that nice princess, now run along, daddy has to finish his work." He gently pulled her arm off without looking away at from the screen. Even though she hid it well, Tootie knew that Trixie's feelings were hurt by her father's lack of caring. Trixie quickly shook off her despair and rejoined her friends in the hallway. "Come on, my rooms this way."

Trixie's room was what would be called a typical girl's room with pink colored walls, flowers, plushies, and heart shaped pillows and pictures. On the desk in the corner sat what looked like a brand new computer. There was a set of glass doors on the far side of the room, revealing an elegant balcony, which overlooked not only a small labyrinthine garden, but also a full-sized swimming pool. In the center of the room, on Trixie's bed, were their shopping bags as well as Molly and Tootie's backpacks loaded with their overnight and spare cloths.

"Cool pad." Molly spoke aloud absentmindedly. "Seems a little over done though, don't you think?"

"How so?" Trixie looked about her room a little nervously.

"Pink walls, teddy bears and unicorns everywhere, it may just be my inner Goth talking, but it's a little too girly for my tastes."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Trixie's forced laughed went unnoticed. "So what should we do first?"

"Well, not to be rude, but after spending all night in a car, then all day shopping, I could ready use a shower." Molly stated out of nowhere.

"Same here, but not for the same reason of course, I just woke up late." Veronica chimed in.

"Actually that's a good idea, Tootie, how about you." Trixie turned to Tootie, who barely mumbled she was good. "Well I guess it's just you two. Veronica, you know where everything is."

Veronica started pulling a reluctant Molly towards the door of the connected bathroom. "I'd rather go alone-"

"Oh come on, I swear I don't bite. Besides, there's more than enough room for both of us." The two disappeared into the connected bathroom leaving Tootie and Trixie alone.

They decided to unpack their bag and change while they waited for their friends to finish. Trixie donned on a simple mid-thigh purple sleep tee. When she turned around, she found Tootie wearing a pink button-up shirt and boxer shorts. "Those look familiar."

"There Timmy's, I stole them when he wasn't looking." Tootie sniffed the collar of the shirt, and with a happy sigh, continued to hold the material to her face. "His scent helps me fall asleep a little easier at night."

"Oh wow, really? Damn." Trixie felt a little taken aback at Tootie's confession and blushed nearly as hard as she did.

They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes until Trixie decided to turn on the TV and Tootie wandered the room. As Tootie was examining the bookshelves, Hudson returned to ask if they would like anything to eat. After receiving his orders, he left to retrieve the food.

No sooner had Hudson left, than something shiny on one of the bookshelves caught Tootie's attention. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Trixie, who was lying on her bed watching the TV, rolled so that her head hung off the side. As soon she was facing her, Tootie held up the round golden pin the words 'Trixie's Official Boyfriend' printed across the front. "Oh that."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Tootie noted as Trixie sat up on the bed. "So what's the story behind this button?"

Tootie took a sit next to Trixie as she held out her hand for the button. "Well, do you remember back in elementary school, and I'll admit maybe junior high, how I use to flaunt my popularity and money about like I was the queen of the school?"

Truthfully, Tootie remembered those days greater than she'd like to admit. Though it wasn't for the same reasons Trixie was talking about. Those were the days that Timmy and his friends were still mean to her. That she hopelessly cased after him begging for his love, but she wasn't about to share that information just yet. Not that everybody probable didn't already know. "Vaguely."

"Well, I had guys throwing themselves at me left and right, and, okay yes I was a little flirty with some of them. Problem was, so many of them started claiming they were my boyfriend that fights broke out. So I had this pin made, 24 karat gold, anti glare/scratch coating, but what really makes it special is what you can't see." Trixie leaned over to her bedside table and pulled a small object out of the drawer. After pressing the switch on the side, it illuminated with a strange faint light, which she waved over the face of the button causing an image to appear in the background.

The shape looked familiar, but the print on top of it made it hard for Tootie to put her finger on why. "Is that a pair of lips?"

"Yup, my lips." Trixie turned off the light and put it away again. "You see, after I first made one of these, other started copying it. Granted they were cheap knock off but still. Therefore, using some ultra violet dyed lipstick I added a hidden feature. You know, because I was switching boyfriends so often. Then again you would too if you knew all they wanted was to feel you up." Trixie add at the end, feeling like she needed to clarify her reasons.

"Hey, no judgment, remember you're looking at the girl who was invisible most of her life." A light chuckle escaped Tootie's throat as her own statement struck her. "Social polar opposite, huh?"

As if cued by the awkward silence that followed, Hudson returned with popcorn, chips, sandwiches, and an assortment of drinks including soda, milk, and juice. "If that well be all, I believe I shall retire for the night miss."

"Sure no problem, thanks Hudson."

The two helped themselves to the food and waited for their friends to return from the bathroom. It wasn't long before the bathroom door opened with a wave of steam. Standing in the doorway was the other half of the group, towel clad and laughing without a care in the world.

The first to speak was Molly. "See I told you we left our change of clothes out here."

"You two seem to be getting along smashingly." Trixie teased as they started dressing, Veronica in a mid-thigh light blue nightdress with white lace across the bust, Molly in just a pair of black cotton shorts and a Skeleton Jack tee shirt.

"Yeah, Molly was just telling me about their trip across the country and how Tootie lost her lunch at the sushi bar."

"Oh no, Molly you didn't." Tootie groaned in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Tootie, I left out the part you're pregnant." No sooner had the words left Molly's mouth, than Veronica spat out the mouthful of juice she had just drank. "Opps."

"You're what!"

"Okay V, just chill." Trixie got off the bed and placed her hand on Veronica's shoulder, trying to claim her down.

"No, no I will not chill out. You knew. You all knew. You all knew and you didn't you tell me!" Veronica screeched, throwing off Trixie's hand, as she started pacing the end of the bed. "Now I totally understand that look you gave her at the mall. Holy shit, Trixie, you could've gotten pregnant too."

"Ah no, on the pill for my irregular period, remember?"

Tootie could see Veronica was about to blow and stepped in-between bickering friends, gently pushing them apart before a full fight broke out. "Alright, that's enough, everyone relax. Look you know now okay, let's take a second to cool off. I mean, heck I'm supposed to be the hormonally imbalance one here, remember?"

Veronica's anger quickly defused leaving her feeling slightly ashamed. "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry."

Sensing the tension in the room reaching a boiling point, Molly sat on the bed and called out to Veronica. "Hey Veronica, want me to do up your hair?" With a nod to confirm, Veronica sat before Molly and let her started brushing her hair. "So is there a certain way you want me to put it or styles choice?"

"Just a ponytail will be fine, no wait." Veronica stopped her as she thought of something better. "Maybe we should braid it so it will be all wavy for the beach."

"Jeez Veronica, could you be any more of a spaz?"

Veronica's sunny disposition vanished quicker than it took her to turn around. "Don't call me a SPAZ!"

At the intensity of her scream, Molly hand held up her hands as a sign of surrender. "Whoa, sorry, I was just kidding."

"No, I'm sorry I freaked out, but you don't get it. I have ADHD so I can't help the way I act. Look, I even take Ritalin." Veronica pulled a small prescription bottle out of her purse, and as she shook it, a few pills rattling around inside.

"Speaking of which, sounds like we need to stop at the pharmacy tomorrow to pick up your refill."

"I-know-I-need-my-refill!" At first, Trixie seemed stunned by Veronica's outburst, but she soon started laughing as her best friend claimed down. "I'm sorry Trixie. I forgot to take my dose today."

"No really, I couldn't tell." Trixie teased, resulting in having a pillow thrown at her. "Well at least we didn't have any incidents like last time."

"Why, what happened last time?" Tootie asked in mere curiosity.

Veronica blushed as she dove into her story. "Well about three or four months ago the cheer squad was practicing a new routine we came up with, but I was having a problem keeping up. In an effort to put a little more pep to my step, so to speak, I decided to skip taking my medication for a few days. It worked, maybe a little too well. About halfway through the routine I accidentally turned in the wrong direction-"

"And kick me square in the vag." Trixie interrupted, finishing the sentence, and sending Tootie and Molly into a laughing fit.

"You laugh now, but when Trixie fell into a split and the pain on her face, god I was so scared that I had really hurt her that I damn near had a panic attack. I would have taken her to the nurse, but she had already gone home for the day. After a few minutes, Trixie said she was okay and decided to tough it out. After practice was over for the day, we left and came here. As we were changing to go to the mall, surprise surprise I know, anyway as Trixie was changing her panties there was blood. And I knew her period was two weeks prior, which could only mean…"

"No." Molly stifled a giggle.

"Yup, Veronica here kicked me so hard, she broken my cherry." With this comment, Molly and Tootie begin laughing even harder than before. Veronica, however, was not amused.

"Will you let me finish!"

"Sorry." They all mumbled, trying hard to get their giggling fit under control.

Veronica heaved a heavy sigh and resumed her story despite the minor snickering. "Anyways, from that day forward I swore I would never skip on purpose and keep forgetting to a minimum. So far, today included, I've only forgotten three times." Trixie raise an eyebrow in suspicious acquisition. "Okay, nine times, sue me!"

"Wow, Veronica, I swear sometimes you remind me of myself years ago." After that comment, everyone's attention was now on Molly.

"And how would that be?" Veronica asked in attempt to find out if it was a good thing or bad thing.

"Well, I wasn't always 'Miss. Doom and Gloom' you know. In fact, today was the first time I've truly acted girly since…" Molly trailed off leaving them all guessing.

The room remained quiet until Tootie spoke up. "Since what?"

"No, it's nothing really." Molly waved her hand trying to dismiss her last comment.

Tootie could tell by the defensive position Molly took, that whatever was bothering her ran deep. "Please tell us, it might make you feel better once you've let it out."

"It's kind of a long story."

Veronica shifted so that she was now lying on the floor, propped up on her elbows. "Oh, do tell. I always love good gossip."

"Okay I tell, but only on the condition you all promise that nothing I say leaves this room." Molly knew Tootie would never tell. Her concerns were that of Trixie and Veronica because she hadn't gotten to know them that well yet. Nevertheless, they both crossed their hearts and promised to keep their silence. "Well, it all started eight years ago. I still remember it like it was yesterday. I was wearing my favorite outfit that day, a cute little pink top with cutout shoulders and tan Capris. It was 'bring you pet to school day'…"

* * *

**The classroom smelt like a zoo from all the different animals lying about. Molly took a second to identify them all. Three cats, seven dogs, two hamsters, a tarantula, a snake, and a few kids had what looked like new goldfish. Molly figured they were just for the purpose of 'Pet Day', mainly because she knew goldfish don't last long, having failed several times to care for her own carnival won fish for more than a week.**

**Although that wasn't the reason she didn't have a pet. It was part not wanting the responsibility of caring for a more high maintenance pet, part not being able to afford said pet. If fact, she was one of three without a pet that day. **

**Class drooled on. The latest kid up happened to be her crush, not that she had told anyone. As he described the tricks his four-year-old German shepherd could perform, Molly completely focused her attention on him.**

**It all happened before her head could register it. Something cold slipped down the back of her shirt. Molly squealed as she jumped dancing trying to down the top back of shirt, but what she assumed was an ice cube slipped out of her reach and into her pants through her tucked in shirt. She hopelessly grabbed at the fabric to keep it in place, when the ice cube hissed. It was a snake!**

**In seconds, her mind made the connection. Snakes like warm places, and the warmest place of her body was… fingers fumbled with the button and zipper, she made one last desperate attempted to remove the snake from her body. Finally, she got her hand around the snake and threw it away from herself. She had barely started to catch her breath when the entire class started laughing and that's when she realized exactly what she had done to rid herself of the snake.**

* * *

The trio listening to Molly gasped at the shock of events. Trixie was the first to uncover her mouth. "Not your panties too?"

Molly nodded as a tear started to form due to her hurtful memory.

"No!" Despite Trixie's disbelief, Molly nodded again. "Oh my god, I would've been mortified."

"Oh, it doesn't end there." An eerie silence overtook the room as everyone clung to her every word and their pillows. "I was mortified. In fact, I was so humiliated that I didn't even want to stay in school after that. Therefore, I went to the principal's office and asked to have one of my parents pick me up. But what happened next, no one could have predicted."

* * *

**Molly stood waiting near the office window, expecting her mother to pick her up from school, only to see her father's pick-up truck arrive at the front entrance, instead. Thankfully, it didn't take long for him to sign her out and talk to the principal, who wanted to assure Molly that this incidence would not happen again. The principal even permitted Molly to take as much time as she wanted before returning to school, mainly to allow time for the other students to forget about what happened that day.**

**The ride home was a quiet one. Molly didn't feel like talking yet and her father wasn't making any effort to strike up a conversation either. It wasn't until they were in the safe comfort of their home, that Molly seemed to have any sort of emotional reaction. The first thing she did was hug her father's waist to show her appreciation. "Thanks for picking me up daddy."**

"**Just go to your room." His tune was harsh and cold as he pushed her away and then headed for the living room. Although her father's instructions were to go to her room, Molly followed him and watched as he plopped down onto the sofa and picked up a dark glass bottle and emptied it as he started flipping through channels with the television remote.**

"**Can I watch some TV with you?" She was still feeling a little insecure and being with her parents always made her feel better when she was younger. In a movement that took her completely by surprise, his hand flew up and struck her across the face, sending her straight to the ground. He never so much as raised his hand to her before, so it was only natural that fear instantly overtook her upon his actions. Quickly scurrying away to the nearest corner, Molly turned back to her father, who was pushing himself off the couch, with tears already brimming from her eyes. "What did I do?"**

**He practically stomped his feet as he stepped closer, swaying slightly as he did. "Don't give me that 'I'm so innocent' tone, you little bitch. Like it's not bad enough that I have to spend all day breaking my back to put food on the table, but the second I get home, I get a call saying I have to come pick you up from school because you're dressed like a whore-"**

"**But that not-"**

"**SHUT UP!" She flinched at the boom of his voice, silencing her protest instantly. "And now, you want to watch TV!"**

"**I just wanted to spend some time with you," Molly whimpered timidly as he leaned over in a menacingly aggressive manor. "You're usually working or sleeping when I get home."**

"**Do you think I'm a fool!" His hand came down and instinctively Molly raised her arm to protect herself. It was only effective enough to push his hands to the side. Nonetheless, it was enough to give her a chance to escape.**

**Molly made her move, but even with her father's sluggish reaction time, he was still faster than she was. After grabbing her by the foot, he easily pulled her back under himself, his hands once again coming down on her. As her punishment resumed, Molly could only attempted to cover her face as she coward on the floor, begging him to stop. Even worse, due to his greater size and strength, her attempt was ineffective. Strike after strike, he continued beating her, every blow of his hand stun worse than the last. Yet it wasn't just a physical assault that she received, with every hit of his hand he called her another offensive name.**

**It wasn't until Molly was on the verge of losing conciseness that he finally stopped. As her father walked away, Molly continued lying on the floor, shivering and crying. She laid there for almost an hour before her father passed out in his armchair. Once the coast was clear, Molly made a mad dash for her room and quickly locked the door behind her.**

**As she lay weeping on her bed, every insult and reason he had for punishing her swirled in Molly's head, sinking into the deepest reaches of her mind, and somewhere deep down, she believed him. If it wasn't for the fact she dressed in one of her cutest outfit to get a boy's attention, maybe no one would have pulled that prank on her. It was then that she came up with a plan: ****If boys went after the cutesy girls, than she would scare them away with the gothic look. As far as Molly was concerned, she wanted nothing to do with boys or anyone else in school for that matter.**

**As the years passed, Molly started dressing in long, dark, loose-fitting clothes and tight belts to avoid her peers from noticing or bothering her. For the most part, her plan worked. About a week after starting her new look most of the kids at school avoided her like the plague. Only one person made the mistake of grabbing her shoulder – to tell her she forgot a book – and Molly twisted his arm and threatened to break it off. After that, no one approached her.**

**Things at home were a different story. Mr. Morrison lost his job at the automotive factory due to the declining economy. He was one of three hundred in town now unemployed. With so many looking for jobs and so few available, finding a new job proved difficult. Unfortunately for Molly, the longer and harder it was for her father to find a new job, the worst his drinking problem grew, and so did the punishments she would receive, mostly for when she came home late or caused any kind of trouble.**

**Some nights she was able to slip past him into her room and lock the door before he knew she was home. That, of course, cost her mother severely when she got home. Molly would try to block out her screaming with music, cranking the volume up until it hurt her ears, but it hardly ever worked. The other nights, the ones she wasn't so lucky, the only thing that made the physical pain disappear, was when she cried herself to sleep.**

**Then one day, about six years after that first dreadful incident, it finally happened. Everything started like any other, Molly stayed after school to avoid coming home, but as always, the janitorial staff eventually kicked her out. It was around dinnertime that Molly arrived at her front step, and if she were lucky, her father would be eating, making him completely unaware of her presence.**

**The door creaked ever so slightly as she opened it. Tiptoeing through the living room, Molly could hear voices coming from the kitchen. She only prayed to make it to her room before her father discovered she was home.**

**With her bedroom door securely locked, Molly flopped onto her bed with a heavy sigh. She lay there for all of two seconds before something dropped next to her head. At first, Molly jumped thinking somehow her father had gotten in, than she noticed the object was a moving black pile of fur with dark blue, almost purple, eyes.**

"**Hey Swizzle." The cat responded with as loud a purr it could muster as Molly began scratching its head. Molly began teasing the cat with a fuzzy ball tied to the end of a stick, as the arguing in the kitchen grew louder. "You what Swizzle, sometime I just want to run away, but I can't just leave my mother alone with him. Besides, even if she left with me, he'd probably just hunt us down. I wish something would happen that would allow mom and me to finally get away."**

**As soon as the word left her mouth, the screaming from the kitchen escalated to a point that Molly had never heard before. Her father suddenly yell and her mother scream, followed by the scrapping of furniture and breaking of dishes.**

**Though she feared for her own safety, Molly had to know her mother was okay first. Without a moment's hesitation, Molly ran for the kitchen, and stopped briefly at the doorway, the scene before her was surely frightening. Her mother lay on the floor, unconscious, with a few plates shattered around her head and upper body, and her father stood not five feet away, what was left of the rage on his face quickly fading. Once everything sank in, Molly rushed over to her mother's side.**

"**Mom, mom wake up!" Molly begged while shaking her mother. One of the many thoughts running through Molly's head was that of living alone with her father, and that was something that terrified her. Yet with her fear came anger because she knew her father was the one that caused her mother's condition in the first place. "What did you do to her?"**

**Usually he would've beat her senseless for her insolent tone, however after the five beers he had before dinner, he was too intoxicated to notice it. Instead, the only emotion he expressed was panic. "A-All I did was complain that the food was overcooked, I might have raised my voice when she didn't hear me, but I didn't even touch her. Damn it, well don't just sit there, call an ambulance!"**

**Molly didn't need telling twice, she picked up the phone and dialed 911 within seconds. It rang only once before a man on the other end picked up. **_**"911, what is your emergency?"**_

"**My mother just passed out and she won't wake up." Molly lied, knowing the truth may infuriate her father once again.**

"_**Okay miss, stay calm, I'm sending help now." **_**The voice of the man on the other end grew almost inaudible, but Molly could just make out the fact that he was using a nearby radio to call an ambulance. When the man returned to the line, he started giving Molly instructions of what she could do to help, including making sure her mother was breathing and checking her pulse to see if it was present, as well as how strong and fast it was beating.**

**No sooner was Molly done checking the vital signs and reading them off to the dispatcher, than flashing red and blue lights started shining through the window. Molly informed the man on the other end that the ambulance was there and quickly ran to the front step to greet the medics and lead them to her mother. She watched as the two jumped out of the front cab. The driver went around to the back and started unloading a large red bag and a stretcher. The woman, who was riding shotgun, grabbed another smaller bag from a side compartment before helping him roll it to the front door.**

**Molly met them at the door and led them through the house to the kitchen to where her mother was stirring with a groan. Mrs. Morrison had just finished pulling herself up to a sitting position as the female medic reached her side. As she did, she set the bag down, pulled out an oxygen tank within, and greeted her with a warm smile. "Hi, my name is Connie, what's yours?"**

"**Mary Morrison." She placed a hand on the side of her head and swayed slightly as she answered.**

"**Feeling a little dizzy?" Connie asked and Mrs. Morrison nodded in confirmation. "Tell you what, I'm gonna give you some oxygen. That should help, okay?"**

**Molly could hear the hissing gas as Connie placed the mask on her mother. After she was done with that, Connie rechecked all the vital signs that Molly had done no more than five minutes prior.**

"**Well, your heart rate has come down, and being concuss is a very good sign." Connie beamed a smile at her before she started checking for any less obvious signs of distress.**

**Thankfully, for Molly and her mother, she noticed the old bruises on their skin. Connie leaned in closer to Mrs. Morrison's ear as if it was part of his examination and began whispering. "Ma'am, how did you obtain these marks?"**

**Still too scared to answer aloud, she shifted her eyes quickly back and forth between the medic and her husband, who was hovering nearby, giving background information to the other medical technician.**

**As soon as he caught sight of Connie looking over at him, he shifted position, clearly announcing that he was becoming impatient and irritated that they were taking so long. "Well, is she gonna be okay?"**

"**Everything seems fine for now, but we should probably take her to the hospital and have her head examined just to be safe."**

**Mr. Morrison was shaking his head before Connie was finished speaking. "No, we can't afford the medical bill right now. You said she's fine, she's staying here."**

**Mrs. Morrison knew that aggravated tone and wished she could warn Connie that she was in dangerous territory, and if she wasn't careful someone could end up dead. However, Connie looked completely calm and collected as she turned to face Mr. Morrison. "With all due respect sir, we still don't know why she fainted in the first place, if we leave this unchecked it could happen again, and next time she may not wake up."**

**This time when he spoke, it was more forceful and aggressive. "I said she stays!"**

"**Okay, you have the final say," She responded, still calmer than most people would have been in the situation, before turning her attention to her partner. "Hey John, would you mind going out to the bus and getting me release form 273?"**

**There was something about the look in John's eyes when she said that that made Molly think there was a hidden message to her request. Nonetheless, John left the kitchen, almost in a hurry, to fulfill his partner's request.**

**As they awaited John's return, Mr. Morrison impatiently paced back and forth. After two minutes, he looked like he was about hunt John down and find out what was taking so long. It was around that time, more flashing lights started shining through the window and John returned to the kitchen. Although he wasn't alone, two police officers flanked him, and judging by the amount of lights coming in from the window, there had to be at least two or more police cars outside.**

"**Charles Morrison?" The closest officer asked as if he was making sure, but already knew whom he was.**

"**Yeah, what can I do for you officer?"**

**The police officer reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "You're under arrest for the assault and battery of Mary and Molly Morrison."**

**Mr. Morrison quickly pushed the officer into his partner and ran out the kitchen back door. The second he opened the door, he found a couple of police officers waiting for him. As soon as the officer saw he was trying to make a run for the chain link fence surrounding the back yard, he pulled a small device from the back of his belt and held it out towards Mr. Morrison. He gave one verbal warning, which Mr. Morrison ignored, before pulling the trigger.**

**The taser fired, shooting out two electrode probes that stuck to Mr. Morrison's chest, sending nearly one hundred thousand volts of electricity coursing throughout his body. He became rigid and stopped dead in his tracks, the twisted expression on his face made it all too apparent that he was in pain. Once the device finished discharging, Mr. Morrison fell to the ground and was surrounded, held down and handcuffed by police. They quickly raised Mr. Morrison to his feet and guided him around to the front of the house, where they proceeded with the reading of his rights.**

**Mrs. Morrison and Molly had watched the whole scene and as they started patting down Mr. Morrison near the cruiser, Mary Morrison began crying. Connie leaned closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. He can't hurt you anymore."**

"**I know, and I love him even now, but I was just so scared. He just kept getting worse, and I couldn't risk it if he turned that rage towards Molly, that's why I pretended to faint."**

"**Pretended?" Molly repeated, a brief glimpse of joy entering her heart.**

**Mr. Morrison grabbed her daughter into a tight hug as the first sign of tears formed in her eyes. "Oh Molly, it was so hard not to scoop you into my arms while you begged me to wake up, but I couldn't take the abuse anymore."**

**Molly couldn't stop herself from grinning. She no longer had to fear her father's temper but the thought of security was short lived. As the police officers put him in the back of the cruiser, Mr. Morrison shouted over to the house. "You think you've seen the last of me? Ha! You can't keep me locked up forever! I'll be back!"**

* * *

"We packed everything we could carry and left that night. The first few weeks we hoped from hotel to hotel, never staying at the same place for more than two or three nights. Mom was afraid he'd escape. We only went back only once, about a month after that night, for my father's court hearing. They sentenced him to spend five to ten years in prison for a combination of domestic abuse, resisting arrest, and assaulting a police officer. Once we knew it was safe to settle down, we found a place here in Dimmsdale to call sanctuary. Shortly after that I was enrolled in school and met Tootie, and well, you more or less know the rest." As Molly finished her story, the three girls listening sat on the floor, mouths agape at the horrors there friend had lived through. It seemed inconceivable that a girl as nice, although bizarre at times, as Molly, could've had such a terrible childhood. Her story seemed almost too awful to be true, yet there was no reason for her to make it up.

Tootie looked like she too was about to cry as she rushed over to give her friend the warmest, tightest hug she could muster, without hurting her of course. Emotionally touched by her story, Trixie and Veronica quickly joined the hug in an attempt to help relieve their newest friend of some of her heartache.

The four of them embraced each other until Molly stopped crying, and as they separated, Molly wiped away her tears of the memories one last time. "Thank girls, you know, the only other person that I've told is AJ, but damn that felt good to get off my chest."

"You know what I just realized?" The trio shook their heads as Tootie continued. "Our heartache is what binds us."

"Oh and how is that?" Veronica asked intrigued by what evidence Tootie had to back her comment.

Shifting to a more comfortable position on the stack of pillows, Tootie dove into her explanation. "Well, to put it simply, look at what we've all been through. Veronica was nearly raped by Tad-"

"Don't remind me." Veronica interrupted to stop her memory from replaying the scene in her head, and though she tried not to, a light chuckle escaped her mouth as another thought came to mind. "Although Chester promised he would make sure that Tad could never have children if he ever touches me again. That boy is such I romantic gentleman, he just makes me want to…" Veronica squealed, hugged her pillow tightly, and fell to the side, causing her companions to join her in gleeful giggling.

Rolling her eyes, Tootie turned to her best friend. "And Molly, I only wish you had shared your story with me earlier so I could have helped you sooner. It wasn't your fault, you were a victim of a horrible prank, and it deeply hurts me to think that anyone, especially that drunken bastard that's supposed to be your father, could've been so cruel to you rather than comfort you like he was supposed to."

"Thanks Tootie, I know that now, and I wish I had too." Molly leaned over to hug her friend.

"Okay, I get it, Veronica was almost raped, Molly had a horrible childhood, and Tootie you've pined for Turner's love for years while he chased me, but then, what bind me to the group? I can't think of anything bad in my life, at least, nothing close to you girls." Feeling ashamed that she felt left out, Trixie lowered her head.

Eyes were on Tootie as she giggled lightly. "But Trixie the answer is staring you right in the face." Trixie was in a state of utter confusion as she looked back up at Tootie, awaited explanation. "Haven't you ever wondered why you demanded so much attention at school?" She shook her head waiting further detail. "It's because you don't get any at home. Just think about this, you live alone with your father, who is always working. When you try to get his attention, he blows you off and to make up for it, buys you some huge expensive gift, but he never gave you what you want, his love. Which is why when Timmy showed you so much affection, you found a special place in your heart for him."

Looking away for a moment, Trixie contemplated everything over in her head when suddenly it all clicked into place. "Oh my god, it totally makes sense."

Seeming proud of herself, Tootie scrunched her body and giggled playfully as she placed a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "See, I'm a genius."

"Sorry girl, but you're no were close to my AJ's genius." Molly teased before Tootie pulled a pillow out from under herself and struck Molly in the shoulder.

"You know what? We should top off this night with something special." Trixie stood up and walked over to her bedside cabinet. When she came back, she was carrying a small blue sewing box. "In honor of our new friendship, let's make friendship bracelets."

The decision was unanimous and each girl chose a different color cord to represent themselves, pink for Veronica, black for Molly, purple for Trixie, and blue for Tootie, and as the four of them started braiding the cords together, Trixie spoke up once again. "So answer me this Tiffany how did you get you nickname?"

"What, Tootie?" Trixie nodded much to Tootie's dismay. "No, no way I'm telling that story, it's way too embarrassing."

"Oh come on, the rest of us have told our stories. It's only fair." Trixie stated as Veronica agreed and Molly stayed silent, though with a subtle grin.

"Alright, alright, I know when I'm defeated. Okay it all started…"


	13. Summertime

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Summertime – by – Beyoncé & P. Diddy  
**Summertime (Reprise) – by – DJ Jazzy Jeff & the Fresh Prince  
**Gangnam Style (강남스타일) – by – PSY  
Runnin' Wild – by – Airbourne

* * *

**Remember The Time**

Chapter 12  
**Summertime**

Trixie stood out on her balcony, leaning on the railing, overlooking her backyard and let out a heavy sigh. Behind her, the glass door slide open and when she turned to see who it was, found her lifelong friend. "Hey Veronica."

"Hey Trixie, whatcha doing out here?" Veronica asked, stepping closer.

"Oh, just making a phone call." Trixie replied, holding up and waving the cell phone clutched in hand.

"Oh, okay. Well come on Trixie, lets head inside, it's time to take our pills."

Trixie chuckled lightly, as it was Veronica reminding her for a change. "Alright, let's go."

They headed back inside and Veronica grabbed two Dixie cups of water from the bathroom before joining Trixie back in the bedroom. Veronica removed the childproof lid on her bottle as Trixie popped one of her pills from it packet. Trixie reached for her cup of water when Veronica cleared her throat. "Uh Trixie, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?" When Veronica cocked an eyebrow, the meaning of what she was talking about struck Trixie. "Oh right, forgot yesterday, and after the night before, better double up."

Trixie popped another pill from its wrapper. The two stood facing each other, placed the pills in their mouths, washed them down with a shake of their heads. In a finisher, they high fived then slapped each other on the ass before grabbing their own breast and giving a squeeze while speaking in unison. "Morning girls."

They stood there giggling, unaware that Molly had just entered the room chewing on a piece of toast. "That's an odd ritual."

"Oh, like you and Tiffany don't have any unusual rituals." Veronica retorted while placing her hands on her hips.

"No, not really, although Tootie's recently taken to puking her brains out in the morning."

"Molly." Tootie whined coming in the room behind her.

Molly put on her most innocent face as she turned around to her best friend. "What, you didn't this morning. Then again, there were crackers sitting on the nightstand when we got up. And when you finally made it downstairs, Hudson was just putting your breakfast on the plate, which was convenient."

While rubbing the back of her neck, Trixie cleared her throat, causing Molly to stop before she could ramble on. "I left the crackers for you, figuring something light before getting out of bed might help."

"And the healthy breakfast?" Molly questioned, holding up the last of the toast before popping it in her mouth.

"I remember from Sex Ed that certain foods could make you sick so I told Hudson about the baby. Whatever he made was up to him." Trixie turned to Tootie, a pleading look on her face. "Before you get upset, he's sworn to secrecy."

"Yeah whatever." Tootie plopped down backwards onto Trixie's bed.

This sudden change in attitude seemed strange to Trixie. Granted their friendship was still new, but she had never seen her like this before. "What's got you so down in the dumps?"

Refusing to answer the question, Tootie flipped onto her stomach and groaned. Confused, Trixie turned towards Molly for an answer. "Your father gave her the 20 question treatment during breakfast."

"Really," This sudden interest in one of her friends shocked Trixie. The last time she brought someone home, he walked in and out without a word. "What happened?"

"He thought I was you." Tootie mumbled from the bed.

* * *

**Mr. Tang walked into the kitchen, his morning cup of coffee was calling his name. Upon reaching the Keurig coffee maker, he placed a pack in the device and hit brew. Barely a minute later, there was a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. The smell was invigorating, and once he added cream and sugar, ready to drink.**

**He turned to leave the kitchen and get back to his deck when he spotted long flowing black hair at the end seat of the table. Her hair was damp, leading him to believe she was fresh out of her daily morning shower. As he walked by, he greeted his daughter. "Good morning Trixie."**

"**Tiffany." A voice other than that of his daughter answered.**

"**What?" He stopped halfway out the door and turned around to take a good look at the girl that answered. Like his daughter, she had raven black hair, but that is where the similarities ended. The facial features and body shape were off, if only slightly. The biggest difference was a pair of glasses resting on her nose.**

"**My name is Tiffany. It's nice to officially meet you Mr. Tang." She reached out a hand to Mr. Tang, which he accepted and shook. Once her hand was free, she went back to eating what was on her plate. From what he could tell, it looked like a spinach and tomato egg white omelet, tofu bacon and toast. Something about the meal stood out to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. As Mr. Tang continued watching her, she swallowed what she had been chewing on. "Um, Mr. Tang, could you stop staring at me like that, it's kind of embarrassing."**

"**I'm sorry. I just have this strange feeling I've seen you somewhere before." Mr. Tang pulled up a chair and sat down as he tried to figure out where he had seen this girl. "Did you have classes with Trixie?"**

"**Uh," She paused, a fork inches from her mouth. "I don't think we shared any classes. Well, at least this year."**

"**I see." Mr. Tang replied neutrally yet undeterred. He waited until her mouth was clear before presenting his next question. "Maybe I know you parents, what do they do for a living?"**

**This change in subject shocked and saddened the girl enough that she set her silverware on the plate, and even pushed it away. "I don't know sir."**

"**You don't know?" He echoed back in confusion.**

**She turned to face him as she replied. "No, you see, my parent abandoned my sister and me about a year ago."**

"**Wait, I remember hearing about that," Mr. Tang raised his right hand to his chin as he paused for a second to remember what details he could. A married couple had run off, the details as to why had been withheld, but they left behind two children. Suddenly, the name Trixie used the night before came to mind, and the information flooded forward as his hand dropped to point at the mysterious girl before him. "You're Tiffany McDonald?"**

"**Yes sir." She nodded lightly as she answered his question.**

"**Yo Tootie." Molly called out as she entered the kitchen. As she reached the table, she seized the piece of bacon lying on her plate. "Come on, we gotta get ready, the boys should be calling any minute."**

"**Okay I'm coming." She got up and placed her dished in the sink but stopped just before leaving. She turned around and gave a quick bow to Mr. Tang. "It was nice to meet you."**

"**Dude, why did you bow?" Molly whispered to her as they left.**

"**I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to do."**

* * *

Tootie rolled over onto her back to stare at the ceiling. "It was so weird. It felt like he was interrogating me, trying to get the answer he wanted."

"Well, daddy's used to gathering information. You can't negotiate million-dollar deal at breakfast without having all the fact, right?"

"Anyway, Trixie," Molly butted in trying to change the subject and rid the air of the thick tension as she turned back to Trixie. "Can I take Hudson home with me?"

"Can you afford his $10,000 a month salary?" Trixie asked calmly and coolly, like it made no difference to her.

Molly's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she let out a low whistle. "Damn, never mind."

A little over an hour later, everyone was ready to hit the road. They were just waiting for the boys to call. For comfort, they decided not to wear their bathing suits, but to change when they got to Trixie's beach house instead.

Finally, Trixie's phone rang with Timmy's number on the caller id. He informed them that he and the boys were running behind because Chester had accidentally slept in. He requested they meet at Chester's so they could leave as soon as he finished getting ready.

* * *

A short balding man stood at an upper level of the mansion and stared at the little red convertible full of teenage girls as it pulled out of the driveway. Once it was out of sight, he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down his contact list until he came across one simply labeled 'N'.

The phone rang twice before a feminine voice answered. "Hello David. I wasn't expecting your call for another week. Is everything okay, how's my daughter?"

* * *

Veronica was a little shocked when they pulled into the Happy Trails trailer park. She knew Chester was 'financially challenged', but she never figured he would live in a rundown mobile home. The other boys had yet to pull up, so she decided to retrieve Chester herself. As she approached the door, her nerves were starting to get the better of her.

'_Why do I feel so nervous? I'm just picking up my boyfriend…and meeting his father after only a month of dating. Okay yeah, that might be enough.'_ She had heard of the infamous Bucky McBadbat, or 'The Worst Baseball Player Ever' as for he was better known as, but to meet him in person was actually giving her butterflies. She took one last deep breath and stepped up to trailer door. _'Okay, here goes.'_

_*Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock*_

The door flung open and Veronica shrieked as two possums ran past her feet. Before she could gain her bearings, a man with a paper bag over his head appeared in the doorway. "What, who's there?"

"Hello Mr. McBadbat-" He placed a hand on her mouth, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Shh, don't say that name too loud." Veronica squeaked as he yanked her inside and after quickly checking to make sure the coast was clear, slammed the door closed behind them. "Okay, you know who I am, but who are you?"

"Dad, be nice will ya." Chester's voice came from the back room moments before he appeared dressed in a simple pair of red swimming trunks and nothing else. If her heart wasn't beating fast enough from his father startling her, it started hammering in her chest once she caught a glimpse of his slim muscular build and the patch of blond chest-hair just before he covered it up with a sleeveless white tee shirt. Veronica couldn't help but grin at him. "This is Veronica, the girl I told you about."

"You're Veronica?" With a nervous lump caught in her throat, she nodded lightly to confirm. His question answered, Mr. McBadbat slapped his knee. "Hoo-wee, he told you were good lookin, but damn boy you didn't tell she was this good lookin." Veronica could feel a blush creeping up on her from the compliment. Mr. McBadbat pulled Chester into a one-armed 'buddy' hug as he wiped a tear from under his bag. "Boy, ya don't know how proud I am that a girl actually agreed to date you. Heck, I might even take off my bag at the wedding-"

Ignoring Veronica's scarlet blush, Chester's eyes light up brighter than the morning sun beaming outside. "Really?!"

"If it ever gets that far, now you two scamps run along and have fun." He pushed them out, slamming the door closed behind them, before either could say another word.

The two of them stood there for a minute, slightly shocked at how fast the whole conversation went from innocent to awkward. They looked at each other, trying to gauge the others reaction, only to see the same confusion before bursting into laughter. Once they got a hold of themselves, Veronica cleared her throat. "Well, he seems nice."

When Veronica and Chester looked up, they found not only Trixie's car, but also Timmy's Ford Taurus, and stepping out of it was Timmy and AJ. Upon spotting them, Chester waved at them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Chester," Timmy greeted him as he approached the group with his backpack. "Well, now that everyone is together, how are we doing this?"

"Girls in one car boys in the other?" Trixie suggested. There was little argument. After all, there would be more than enough time to spend in each other's company once they reached the beach house.

The hour-long car ride seemed to pass in minutes. Eventually they pulled off the freeway to a long stretch of road, which Trixie assured them lead straight to their final stop. During their travel, they had lost the radio station twice, while Veronica changed it eight times. "Damn this music ADD."

"Don't you mean ADHD?" Molly nudged Tootie as the two giggled lightly.

"No one asked you!" Veronica hissed, successfully hiding her grin from Molly's ribbing. She skipped three more stations and groaned as the radio locked in on the next station.

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

As the bass started blasted through the speakers, Veronica cringed. "Oh god, will that song just die already."

Veronica was about to switch stations when Molly stopped her. "No wait, don't change it, I love this song."

"You cannot be serious?" Veronica turned around and her mouth fell open.

Tootie and Molly had thrown their left arms in front of them and started swinging the right one around in the air. As the song continued blaring, the two crossed their arms at the wrist in front of them and started bouncing them to the beat. The car stopped the front line of a red light and the boys pulled up beside them, windows rolled down and eyebrows cocked in amusement. The girls in the back seat placed their hands on their hips and started shaking them in their seats as they turned to face the boys smiling. "Hey, sexy lady."

"Alright, that's it, I'm changing it." Veronica pressed the station scan up button, much to the protest of those in the back seat.

_You got me runnin' wild and free  
Runnin' wild and free  
You got me runnin' wild and free  
Runnin' wild and free_

Trixie saw the cross traffic light was just about to turn red and a wicked smile crept onto her face as she now turned to the boys. "Catch us if you can boys."

Trixie's foot slammed on the accelerator hard enough to cause the tires to squeal against the hardtop. The car lurched forward, the revving of the engine filled Tootie's ears as her back slammed into the seat. Just when Tootie didn't think it could grow any loader, it paused for a second while Trixie shifted gears, before resuming its monstrous roar.

"_I don't even care if you're lying, tell me you love me." The words came from the lips of a girl lying in her lap. Tears flowed from her eyes and mixed with the blood coming from a huge gash on her forehead before dripping off her chin._

_The girl's heart pounded against her big muscular hands. Tootie pushed the girl away enough that she could face her, to find it was herself. Her hair, which was so nice for prom, was now a mess. She wanted to tell herself how beautiful she was. However, different words spilled from her mouth. "I love you Tootie, and that's no lie."_

The car jerked again as it zoomed past 40.

"_It doesn't hurt anymore." She smiled, so content in the little fact, then her hand slipped from her grasp. Everything started moving faster and she couldn't make out what the other two men in the tiny space were yelling, she just felt scared. Her eyes stayed transfixed on her self, which laid on the gurney as one of the men tore the prom dress down the center, revealing her bare chest, yet it brought her no pleasure._

The speedometer reached 60. They were now officially speeding.

_The man in white scrubs hung his head as he shook it. "We did everything we could, but I'm afraid her injuries were just too severe. She passed away a few minutes ago. You may see her now if you like."_

_She pulled at the handcuffs restraining her to the hospital bed. Rage erupted out of every fiber of her being. The one that had caused her death was mere feet away. "YOU'RE DEAD BITCH! DO YOU HERE ME?! __**DEAD!**__"_

The car was quickly approaching a stoplight, which was quickly heading to red. Timmy's car horn blared from fifty feet back. Trixie looked at Veronica. "What do you think, should I let the boy catch up?"

"Hell no, gun it." Trixie didn't need telling twice as she pressed the gas pedal to the floor again, blowing through the signal just as the light turned red, leaving the boys behind.

_She was dancing at her birthday party. A feeling of peace melting away all her fears, she was finally going to show the girls she was dancing with how important she was. "Wait! You've never cared about me like this before. What's with the sudden change of mind?"_

"_That's not true. I've always cared about you." The beauty before her stared for a second then turned around. Her heart sank, after everything she had done to save her from a grisly fate, she didn't believe her. Tootie grabbed her shoulder and forced her around. "Tootie, I only wish I could tell you how much you mean to me."_

"Whoooo!" Molly's arms flew into the air moments before the car started slowing down as Tootie sat there, gasping for breath.

There were so many emotions flooding her brain that it was hard to think. She was scared and angry. Scare at how angry she was at Trixie. She wanted to kill Trixie, even though they were friends, yet more remained bubbling under the surface. She felt loved, and the child growing in her stomach was proof of the love.

Her pulse and breathing had almost returned to normal as the car pulled into the driveway of the large modern style house. Not as big as the Tang manor, but with three floors it was still larger then Tootie's home. The sound of the waves crashing nearby confirmed that the beach was on the other side of the house, making up for the lack of a front yard.

The girls had already stepped out and were stretching when the boys pulled in. Timmy's car came to a sudden stop seconds before he jumped out and started rushing towards them. Knowing what trouble was coming, Tootie placed herself between him and Trixie. As he got closer, Tootie put her hands up to his chest, trying in vain to hold him back. "Timmy, Timmy, please claim down."

"No, I'm gonna let that bitch have it." Timmy seethed proving how far from claim he was after Trixie's little stunt.

"Timmy, please, I don't need this stress right now. It's not good for the baby." She begged, feeling her stomach starting to churn was acid despite the fact she actually managed to hold down some food this morning. Thankfully, Timmy stopped his change, giving Tootie a chance to talk some sense into him. Trixie stood just out of listening range as Tootie continued whispering, trying to get his anger under control. "Look, she was just having a little fun. She meant no harm by it. Besides, I'm perfectly fine, see."

Timmy glanced down, giving her the once over, knowing she was unharmed before he did. As he took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her, Tootie felt him relax under her touch. "I know, but do you have any idea how many times I flashed back to you dying in my arms?"

Tootie pulled him down to rest his forehead on her own while rubbing the back of his head to further sooth him. "I know Timmy, I know, I saw it too."

Trixie and Veronica set the cooler, which they had pulled out of the trunk, down when they realized Timmy and Tootie standing between the cars holding each other. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Tootie's mind worked quickly to answer Trixie's question. She needed to make up an excuse for their odd behavior. It wasn't like she could reveal the truth. "Timmy just had a nightmare about getting into a horrible accident last night so you kind of freaked him out."

"Geez Timmy, I didn't know." Tootie sighed as Timmy rolled his eyes to Trixie's reply.

"No, how could you?" Tootie lightly backhanded his chest in response to his cold comment, causing him to groan but re-answer. "Apology accepted."

"So, shall we head in?"

Trixie opened the front double door allowing everyone except Veronica his or her first glimpse of the inside. Immediately to the right was a coat closet tucked under a stairway that led to the second floor. After a short hallway, the walls opened up into a huge spacious living room. A semicircle coach sat in the center of the room facing a flat screen TV, which was at least 48 inches, hanging on the right wall. Behind the coach was the dining table, big enough to seat eight comfortably. Looping back around to the left of the hallway was the kitchen. A French door refrigerator, double basin sink, and dishwasher were nestled in the wall and counters of the far wall, while the stove sat incorporated into the wraparound island. Built into the corner of the island was a single supporting column and it was the only form of wall blocking the view to the living room. Unseen from their position was a small bathroom on the opposite side of the kitchen. However, the back wall of the living room was the most noticeable feature of the layout because the whole wall consisted of floor to ceiling solid window panels, through which sat a small patio deck facing the ocean.

While they took in what was before them, Trixie started making her way up the staircase. "Come on, I'll show you were we'll all be sleeping."

They reached the second floor where a single hallway revealed six doors. The first door, which was directly across from the stairway opened into a bedroom with two full-size beds. This room would be for Chester and AJ. Next to that was a long bathroom. Inside were his and her sinks across from separated shower and tub. The following room mirrored the first, only this one faced the ocean instead of the street, and would naturally be the room in which Trixie and Veronica would be sleeping in. Across the hall was the third identical bedroom for Tootie and Molly. There were two doors left along the hallway, one of which was supposed to be for Timmy, however when Trixie opened the door, she found the two rooms had been converted into a home theater.

"Um," Trixie turned back to Timmy, who stood there half-disappointed, half-impressed. "You know what, I forgot I asked daddy to have a home theater system installed last year. Although, I my defense, it was Tad and Chad's idea because it was only the four of us until now."

"You mean there are no other rooms?" Tootie asked as Trixie closed the door.

"The only room left is daddy's master suite upstairs."

"That's okay. I'll sleep on the couch." Timmy picked up his pack and started heading back down the stairs.

"Wait!" Tootie leaned in close to Trixie, too embarrassed to ask her question aloud. "Trixie look, this could be the last time Timmy and I get some time alone without adults constantly hovering over our shoulders. You don't think your father would mind if we share the room, just this one time?"

"Let you guys use daddy's room, I don't know?" Trixie pondered until Veronica spoke up.

"Come on Trixie, you father hasn't come up in like three year. I sure he won't mind as long as we clean the place up before we leave. I mean, she's already pregnant right, it's not like putting them in the same room can have any further consequences."

"You know what, sure, why not? Just go up those steps," Trixie pointed at the ascending stairs behind them, right next to where they just came up. "You'll have the whole floor to yourselves."

"Oh thank you Trixie." Tootie threw her arms around Trixie in excitement. When she let go, Timmy and Tootie grabbed their respective bags and climbed the staircase. They arrived at the top in seconds and stopped dead in their tracks. They knew it was the master suite, but they were not prepared for how impressive the suite would be.

The king-size bed sat within a canopy frame decorated in white with gold accents. There was a nightstand with matching lamp on each side, while a trunk sat at the foot of the bed. The most impressive feature was the whole thing faced a solid glass wall overlooking the beach. On the other side of the glass wall was a small open patio with a couple of lounge chairs, sofa, and table. There were two more doors on the opposite side of the room. The one closest to the bed opened into a walk-in closet, while the last door led to the master bathroom.

When Tootie opened the bathroom door, she gasped at the beauty of the room inside. The room consisted of a wet and dry setup. From the door, his and her sinks sat across from the toilet and linen closet. Around the corner, behind the sinks, was a four-by-four-foot stand-up shower. What caught Tootie's attention was a large Jacuzzi tub. However, there was too much light in the room then the tiny window in the wall could provide. She looked up to find a large skylight directly above the tub.

"Well, I guess we better get changed." Timmy commented as she came back into the bedroom and started pulling off his shirt without hesitation.

This simple act turned Tootie's cheeks scarlet as she turned away. "Could you at least change in the bathroom?"

"Why, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

Her blush turned her whole face red and she was starting to feel hot. "I'll give you that, but it was dark and we were having sex."

Timmy snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her thin frame. "Well, we could have sex again if it would make you feel better." He finished off by kissing her neck, knowing it was one of her weak spot.

"Haven't you had enough sex yet?"

Timmy laughed lightly as he kissed her neck again causing her to moan. "I'm a guy. We can never get too much sex."

His breath was hot on her neck. After two weeks apart, her sense of touch was in overdrive. Every nerve his fingers passed was instantly set on fire. A shiver ran through her as his hands traveled from her waist up to her shoulders and down her arms. Finally, she couldn't take the sensations that were surging through her anymore. She turned around, threw her arms around his neck, and moaned into the kiss. Tootie drew in a deep breath, filling her lungs with his scent in the process, as the kiss deepened.

Suddenly, Tootie found herself falling backwards, but instead of a hard floor, a soft bed caused her to bounce lightly. She felt heat on her core and sudden realized her shirt was gone, only her bra remained, yet she didn't know whether it was him or her that took it off. Timmy pulled back and floated mere inches above Tootie. He was panting heavily, almost as hard as she was, yet she craved more. He did too. She could see the lust burning in his eyes. Her hands flew up to catch him by the back of the neck, drawing him closer as another moan escaped her lips.

"Hey, we're heading out to the beach. When you two are done humping up there feel free to join us." Molly called from below, causing them to jump, quickly followed by the sound of footsteps descending the staircase.

The two lay there for a moment while their heartbeats returned to normal, stunned by the interruption. Tootie turned back to Timmy as she started giggling. "You just got cock blocked by my best friend, how does it feel?"

"It sucks." Timmy head dipped in defeat as Tootie started laughing whole-heartedly.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you tonight." Tootie leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before lifting up his arm to slide out from underneath him. She delved into each of their backpacks to fish out their bathing suits before tossing Timmy his swim-trunks. "Come on, get dressed."

Minutes later they arrived downstairs, which they expected to find empty, yet everyone was still there. Trixie and Veronica were putting away the last on the food, while Chester and AJ were in front of the television checking the weather for the week and making up a plan of what they wanted to do during their vacation. It took Tootie a moment to realize she was to only girl not wrapped in a towel, and she was starting to feel a little self-conscious about it.

The wind blew through the unit and that was when they realized the whole glass-panel back wall was gone. After a closer look, they realized it wasn't gone, but folded up, half to each side of the room. Tootie walked up to the couch behind Molly. "That's kinda cool."

Molly tilted her head back to look over the edge of the couch after hearing Tootie's voice. "Done already, that was fast."

Tootie leaned in closer to her ear a whispered quietly enough that not even Timmy would hear. "We didn't even get started thanks to you."

Molly stuck out her tongue, and Tootie was about to retort when AJ set down his pencil. "Well, I must admit, this place is located in the perfect spot, nothing but sun in the high 70s all week."

"Nice!" Trixie exclaimed as she and Veronica walked into the living room.

"So what should we do first?" Chester asked once he had stood and stretched.

"Oh oh, I know, I know." Veronica bounced on the tips of her feet, her arm stretched high about her head. Everyone turned to pay attention as she continued. "Let's play volleyball."

"I'm game." Timmy chimed in, closely followed by agreements from rest of the group.

Trixie grabbed a duffle bag out of the closet as they headed outside. After walking down the small staircase to the beach, they arrived at spot where two wooden polls stuck out of the ground. The space in which they were set up was flat, clear of any big rocks, and well away from the high tide water level. Chester and AJ started setting up the neat, but as they got to work, the girls decided to set out their towels. A quick flick of their wrist pulled the covering fabric away, revealing the exposed skin underneath. Chester and AJ stood, mouths agape, staring at their respective girlfriends.

While Timmy was busy setting out a pink and green towels and a purple umbrella for Tootie and himself, Trixie couldn't help but feel a little left out. Rather than focus on the couples around her, she averted her gaze to the rest of the beach.

The fine white sand stretched for miles in either direction. The houses that lined the shores were as big, if not bigger, then her own. However, few people actually lived there year round. Like her house, many people that owned property along the shore only used them as vacation homes, resulting in a semi-private beach. Out on the water, were a number of boats, and even a few people water skiing.

Timmy stepped over to help his friends erect the net as soon as he finished setting up their beach blankets. They measured out space needed for the court and were just about to tighten the net. As Timmy turned the net crank, he heard a jet ski zoom by on the water. He looked over to see a man with short blond hair clearly showing off a little too close to their beach for comfort.

Timmy tried to ignore the showboating individual, until he passed by again. Timmy sighed but focused on the task. By his third pass, Timmy decided that if he came by one more time, he was going to yell at him. Sure enough, the sound of the Jet Ski's motor grew closer, then it chocked out. Timmy figured he finally came too close and his engine sucked up sand. The thought alone was enough to make Timmy laugh.

"Turner!"

The voice that yelled from behind him sounded familiar. Timmy turned around to see his childhood rival, Remy Buxaplenty, drawing ever closer. "Hey Remy, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd swing by." Remy causally placed his hand on Timmy's shoulder as if he was giving him a warm greeting. Then, suddenly, Remy brought his knee up into Timmy's groin. The second he connected, Timmy fell to the ground in pain, barely catching himself with his free hand to avoid eating sand.

"Timmy!" Tootie ran over at his defense, ready to claw Remy's eyes out for hurting her boyfriend, but Timmy raised his arm stopping her before she could touch him.

With his hand on his privates, Timmy turned to Remy. "What was that for Buxaplenty? I thought we were cool."

"What do you think you urchin," Remy glared down at him. "You slept with my girlfriend."

"Since when have you two been dating?" Timmy groaned, pushed against the ground, desperately trying to stand again.

"We've been dating since the prom, Turner." Remy walked over to Trixie and kissed her hand. "Hello my dear."

"What are you doing here?" Trixie blushed. "I thought you went back to Spain."

"Actually I said I was in Cuba because Juandissimo was teaching me the culture and history behind the Tango, which originated in Spain. However, I was having trouble focusing because I wanted my favorite partner. Then, when you called and told me what happened, I left immediately."

"So what, you only came to see me because you wanted to dance with me and kick Timmy in the nuts?" Trixie turned around and huffed at him.

"Maybe I missed you, a little."

"Only a little?" Her head tilted enough that her eye became visible through a curtain of hair.

Remy stepped closer a placed a hand on each shoulder. "Maybe I missed you more than I know how to explain."

For a second she remembered the fact his parents spend as much time with him, as her father did with her. In light of this memory, she realized how hard it might be for him to express his feelings. After all, he usually tended to be more logical than emotional. She turned and placed a hand on his cheek, pulling him in for their first real kiss. "Good enough."

Feet away, Tootie was leaning over to Timmy, trying to help him up. However, Timmy wasn't having it. He was determined to stand on his own. Remy turned to face Timmy again no sooner then he found his feet. "Okay Remy, I'll admit I deserved it, but that was a cheap shot. You wanna fight. Then let's go, right here, right now."

Timmy raised his fists, ready to block or attack. Remy stepped close, but rather than throw a punch, he simple put his hand on Timmy's and gently lowered them. "You have courage Turner, I'll give you that much, but our business is finished. Let's go have some fun, shall we?"

They split up the teams as evenly as possible, Timmy, Tootie, Chester and Veronica on one side, while AJ, Molly, Trixie, and Remy were on the other. With this setup, it wasn't boys against girls, giving neither team a disadvantage.

Molly had first serve. She set it up, and hit it clear across the other side of the net. Chester got to it first, popping it up for Veronica, who sent it flying to the ground on the back corner on the first side, changing possession of the ball. Remy popped the ball over next, only to have Timmy return it. AJ sent it back to Chester, who popped it to Veronica once again, allowing her to get the first point.

As the game continued, Trixie's team learned to guard against Veronica. She was clearly a master at the game. Trixie was almost just as good. Time flew by, neither team wanting to admit defeat. The score reached 8 to 10 in favor of Trixie's team. Next point would win the game for them. AJ served, and Chester sent it back. Molly popped it up as Trixie moved in for the kill. Tootie could tell where the ball was heading as soon as Trixie raised her arm.

"I got it, I got it!" Tootie dove to hit the ball back into the air, her arm extending out in front of her. However, her attempt failed as the ball flew down and hit her square in the top of her head, sending her face first into the sand.

Timmy ran over the second he saw her fall to the ground. "Tootie, you okay?"

Tootie nodded lightly as she attempted to spit out the sand in her mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tootie glared at him for questioning her condition. "Don't look at me like that. You know you need to be more careful."

"Timmy, I'm not that fragile."

"You are to me." Timmy placed his hand over her bare stomach as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Especially with this."

Tootie took his hand as he offered to help her stand, but she rose too quickly. Dizziness hit her fast and she wobbled a little, but Timmy caught her before she could fall over. Tootie laughed at herself for not being cautious and allowing something like that to happen. "Okay, maybe I'm a little fragile."

Rolling his eyes, Timmy turned to rest of the group. "We're going to go lay down for a bit. She's just feeling a little dizzy after that hit."

"No problem Timmy, go have some fun." Chester boomed over the rest on the group.

Remy and Trixie decided to walk the beach while they talked. Molly and AJ headed to a nearby wading pool to check out what sea life stayed behind from the high tide.

Meanwhile, Veronica was getting antsy. She still had plenty of energy left that she hadn't burned off yet. Chester noticed her discomfort, and jerked his head towards the water. "Race ya."

"You're on!" She took off at high speed.

Chester started sprinting right behind her and soon pulled out ahead due to his greater height. However, the sand was very loose and his foot slipped, allowing her to slosh out into the water first until she was waist deep. "Ha ha, beat ya."

"Oh yeah?" Chester's big legs splashed water everywhere as he charged after her.

His arms scooped her up and held her above the water. "No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes." Chester laughed and though she tried to grab hold of his shirtless top, he threw his arms out from underneath her, dropping her butt first into the water.

Veronica exploded through the surface, sending a wave of water flying into the air before raining down of Chester. Giggling, she brushed the water back from her face, moving her hands back to ring out her hair. A drop of water dripped from the remaining strands of her bangs, following down the inside crook of her nose. Just avoiding the joyous curve of her lips, it continued down to her chin, where it dislodged itself from her face. When it landed, no more than three inches lower, where it slide down inside the cutout of her bathing suit, where he lost it amongst the view of cleavage. He could almost see them, hidden behind material that was less than a quarter inch thick. With her once again jumping and slashing about before him, her breasts were threatening to jump right out of the suit.

"Hey Chester, what's wrong?" His attention returned her face to see concern. "You just kinda froze up. You okay?"

A wave splashed upon them and something bumped his hip. Guilt sweep through him as he realized he was sporting an erection. Thankfully, Veronica seemed to have not notice it under the water. He turned his back to her and started rubbing his eyes to distract her from looking lower. "Yeah, I'm fine, the suns just a little strong out here."

Over her shoulder, Veronica heard a whistle. She turned to see a couple of their friends calling them in. "Oh, looks like it's they're about to light the grill, come on let's go."

"You go on ahead, I'll be right up." He kept his back to her as he spoke.

The sound of splashing made him think she had left until her hand was on his back. "I can't just leave you out here, come on, take my hand and I'll lead you in oh blinded one."

"No really, I'm fine. I'll just be a minute or two."

"Then I'll wait." She crossed her arms and stood there.

With his back still towards her, he spoke again. "You don't have to."

"Chester, what's wrong?" Veronica stepped closer and placed a hand on his back, trying to get a reply out of him. When her hand made contact, he shook it off, and tears threatened her eyes. "I thought we were having fun. Why won't you talk to me? You're being a jerk."

Chester let out a huge sigh, and turned to face her. "This is why I didn't want to head in."

"What," Then she saw it and started laugh. "You got a hard-on."

"It's not funny." Chester's face turned red at her laughter. His gazed turned down to his shorts. "I can't let everyone else see me like this."

"Well, why don't you just, you know, rub one out?"

"WHAT!" Chester couldn't believe his ears.

"Look there's a nice big rock over there in the water." She point out, just to the left, to a rock large enough to hide a small boat.

Slightly ashamed, Chester made his way over to the rock, checking to make sure his friends weren't looking as he did so. He was just about to get behind it when he realized he had company. "Um, do you mind?"

"I won't come back there, I'll stay over here." She leaned back against the rock, just out of eyesight of their friend and far away enough that she couldn't see him either. She lightly whistled, trying to look anywhere else but around the corner at him. She didn't know how long she stood there, but it had to be at least five minutes. "You almost done?"

"No." He stated clearly. Her stomach rumbled, telling her if they didn't hurry, they were going to miss out on all the food. Finally, she stepped around to find his back to her with one hand down his short, other than that, nothing else was visible. She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. "Whoo!"

"Hey Chester, you want a hand with that?" She held up her hand as she giggled.

His cheeks flushed red as he turned his back to her again. "No, I can do it."

"Okay, let me rephrase, I want to help you." She stepped closer, and he stepped back.

"But what about your abstinence vow?"

"Shh." She placed a finger on his lips. "Look, we can still have fun without having sex."

"I-I guess." He stuttered as she finally got close enough to touch him.

With his defenses weakened, Veronica smiled as her hand slide down into his shorts, replacing his own around his shaft. Her hand was so smooth and soft versus his rough manual labor worked hand that it sent an instant shiver of pleasure up his spine. Her other hand pulled back the waistband and she smiled at him. "Wow, you're a lot bigger than Tad."

"You did this with Tad?" His heart sank a little. "When?"

Veronica turned her eyes away from his. "It was only once, right before the state championship game, after making out for a little bit he said he was too horny to focus on the game unless I helped relieve him."

"What a jerk."

"Yeah," Veronica laughed, her hand never stopped once during her confession. Her hand worked itself back forth against Chester's shaft, his heavy breath in her ears. Her arm was starting to get tired, telling her she had been at it for a while. "Am I doing something wrong, you're not cumming."

"No I uh, I masturbate a lot, so sometimes it takes a while."

"Oh. Do you ever think about me when you do it?" Veronica's was voice barely a whisper.

"I uh," Chester stammered his mind hazy from the effect her hand was having.

"I promise I won't be mad." Her eyes sparkled, weakening his defenses and judgment as he nodded. "Really, well, I guess it's only natural to think of the girl you like." Chester remained silent, allowing her curiosity to get the better of her. "What's the longest you've gone before, well, you know."

"Without being interrupted," Veronica nodded, her hand never stopping as he continued, "About an hour."

"What?" Her hand stopped, but now that he had started, he couldn't stop and he bucked into her hand. "We can't be out here for an hour. I'm surprised they haven't noticed our absence yet."

"I told you we shouldn't have done this."

"Tell you what, I know what might help." To his surprise, Veronica knelt down in front of him.

"What are you doing?" His hands flew to her head, gently pushing her back though she wasn't that close to begin with.

"Relax, Chester, it's not what you're thinking." Her hand moved to her top and he looked away before she pulled it down. He thought her hand was soft, but her breasts were like warm marshmallow clouds as they engulfed his cock. "You can look you know."

"But at prom you said-"

"That was at prom, and you weren't my boyfriend yet. Now you are, so look at me." He followed her commanded to find one of his most erotic fantasies come true, her plump pale white C-cup breasts wrapped around his shaft, working their way up and down. Her dark pink nipples were hard and scrapping against his stomach, adding to sensation. "There, that's not so bad, is it?"

"Oh god," His breathing started growing raspy. "I'm gonna cum."

"Do it Chester, cum for me." Her words were the last straw. The tip of his cock spewed forth the first jet of the white sticky fluid, then a second and a third, pooling in the cleavage of her breasts. His hips bucked as his ejaculations grew weaker. Panting, Chester sank until his hips were in the water, the waves washing away to last traces of his orgasm. As Chester tried to catch his breath, Veronica wiped some of his cum from her breast, and out of curiosity, put it in her mouth. "Hmm, not good, but not bad either."

"Can I return the favor?" Veronica looked stunned his request. "It's cool if you don't want me to. I just thought it's only fair."

"You want to touch me?" He nodded and turned away, fearing rejection. "I haven't let anyone touch me before."

Chester stood straight and rearranged his short to their normal position. "It's okay, forget I mentioned it."

"Wait, um," Veronica shifted nervously after returning to her feet. "If it's you, then I don't mind. Just be gentle, okay?"

"Okay." Chester swallowed the lump in his throat. Veronica guided his hand under the skirt of her sarong, until his finger brushed against the material covering her pussy. The contact of the foreign body made her shiver. As his fingers brushed against her through the material, Veronica closed her eyes and relished in the pleasure flooding her brain. The feeling intensified when he pulled the material aside and started touching her bare skin. "Wow, you're so wet."

Veronica giggled, her mind fighting the numbing hazy, trying to get her mouth to work. "Of course I am. We're in the ocean."

"I meant in here." Chester pushed a finger into the warm tunnel and the muscular wall clamped down on him. As his finger made light strokes, Veronica bit her lip, trying to stifle the whimpering moan coming up her throat. This single noise drove Chester on, his finger moving a little faster with each stroke, until it tapped the thin membrane of her hymen.

"Ahh," Her hand grabbed onto his and stepped away. "Not too deep."

"I'm sorry," Chester pulled he finger out to check. "Look, no blood." He took a quick look around to make sure her minor yelp went unnoticed. "Do you want me to continue?"

Veronica nodded and stepped closer once again, her panting breath in his ear, pulling at his hand. "Would you, I'm so close."

"Sure." Chester smiled and snaked his hands back under the skirt. His fingers returned to their work, rubbing the outer lips and probing her insides, while not going too deep this time. Her hips bucked, resulting in his hand making contact with her clitoris. As soon as he realized what he hit, Chester's thumb went to work stimulating it as well. The resulting combination was too much for Veronica to handle.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Veronica tensed up, and he leaned in to kiss her as her orgasm rocked her to the core. When her body stopped jerking, she realized he was half supporting her. After a minute, she found the strength to stand on her own again. "Wow."

While they cleaned off any incriminating evidence and readjusted their clothing, a whistle from the patio deck caused the two to jump. Chester held her back for a second to check that their friends were not looking, so they wouldn't be seen coming out from behind the rock.

When they finally reached to patio deck, no one questioned where they were or what they were doing. There were however, two plates of food waiting for them, cooling on the table. They hurriedly ate their dinner and joined the rest of their friends in the living room. Trixie had pulled out a complete Rock Band 3 instrument set from the closet for the Xbox under the TV.

"Sweet, I call pro bass." Chester hoped over the couch to grab the plastic guitar-shaped remote.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar." Veronica leaned over the edge as he threw the strap over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not that different from playing the banjo."

Veronica's eyes lit up. "You can play the banjo?"

"Yeeesss." Chester dragged it out, slightly confused by her burst of enthusiasm.

"I love the banjo." She threw her arms around his neck. "You got play it for me someday, pretty please."

"You got it." Chester agreed, resulting in a squeal of delight from Veronica.

"Hey dudes," AJ pulled out a small box from his pack as everyone turned to him. "What do you say?"

"Ah sweet, you brought some." Chester threw out his hand to high five AJ.

"What did he bring?" Tootie emerged from the bathroom. She watched as AJ opened the box and pulled out a small bag with a strange green and brown plantlike substance inside and a glass pipe. She had seen it once or twice before and realized what it meant. "If you guys are getting high, I'm out of here. Timmy, are you coming with me?"

"I'm uh-"

"Timmy!" She called, jerking her head towards the staircase. "Sorry guy, I'm heading up."

As he approached the stairway, he heard one of his friends call out. "Whupich"

He ignored their laughter and found Tootie in their room, heading out to the porch. Be the time he made it out she was already sitting on the patio sofa. "What's the matter Tootie?"

"I needed fresh air." She pouted and starting rubbing her exposed stomach. "I don't want that smoke anywhere near my baby."

"Okay, I can understand that," Timmy paused as he took the seat beside her. "But, why did you pull me away?"

"Because I don't want to set out here by myself," Tootie turning her puppy dog pout up at him. "You're not going to make me side out in the cold ocean breeze all by myself, are you Timmy?"

"Get over here." Timmy wrapped his arm around her as she curled into his side. That sat there in silence as the sun disappeared over the horizon. As the dark closed in Timmy, had a nagging feeling about what day it was. "Hey Cosmo, Wanda."

The two appeared upon hearing their names called. "What's up Timmy?"

"What day is it?"

"That's easy, today's the first day of 'Beans and Bacon' week," Cosmo poofed up some bacon for himself, "and everyone knows, bacon makes everything better."

Wanda just sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's the fourth of July, Timmy."

"I thought so," Timmy turned his gaze back out over the water. "I wished they'd start shooting off the fireworks already." The fairies raised their wands as they started glowing. In seconds the sound of whistling drifted in from out over the water. Timmy laughed as he realized that he made an unintentional wish. "Thanks guys. Tell you what, why don't you take a night off. I think I can handle this."

"You sure sport?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Go spend some time with Poof." Wanda gave him a quick hug and thanked him before Cosmo and her poofed away.

"Oh, this is so romantic," Tootie purred and leaned in closer to Timmy as the fireworks started exploding over the night sky. "I don't deserve you."

"I think you have that backwards." His shoulders sank, matching the sad tone of his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Tootie moved back to look him in his eyes.

"After all I've done, from ignoring you when we were younger to my latest blunder you still stick by me unconditionally. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy every minute of it, I just want to know why."

"Well that's easy," Tootie unlaced their finger and moved his hand over her chest. "Do you feel that?"

Timmy focused in on the familiar beat of her heart. It was strong and rapid, pulsing nearly as fast as a humming bird's wing. "Yeah, it's fluttering as always."

"That's because you're the only boy that makes my heart beat faster, and slower, at the same time." Her voice cracked as he pulled his hand away to readjust his position.

"Okay I understand that, but why, what did I do to make you love me so much?"

She gazed into his eyes to judge if he was messing with her. She watched his left eye closely, waiting for the tell tale twitch that signaled he was lying, but it never came. Tootie's heart sank as she realized he was telling the truth. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"How we met." After thinking for a minute, Timmy shook his head. Tootie let out a small sigh as she launched into the story of their past.

* * *

"**Give those back, they're mine." Tiffany whined as a terrifying big grey child named Francis yanked her snack-time animal crackers from her hands. **

"**Oh sure, you can have them back," He held out the small box of crackers and just before her fingers closed on them, he hosted his hand in the air holding it well above her head, "If you can reach them."**

**Tiffany grunted as she jumped with as her might to reach the snack box. With each jump, Francis lowered the box within her reach, only to pull it away again. Within a minute, exhaustion was getting the better of Tiffany. Francis laughed when she gave up. As he walked away eating her snack, Tiffany sat on the ground and curled into her knees as she started to cry.**

"**What's wrong, are you hurt?" The voice was soft and kind compared to the bully who just walked away. Tiffany looked up and at first thought see was looking at a talking beaver, except he didn't have a tail. She soon realized it was just a boy. A boy with the biggest buckteeth she had ever seen.**

"**That kid stole my animal crackers." She pointed at the large gray child, currently terrorizing a bald dark skinned boy, as she spoke.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry." He turned for a second, seeming to decide if he should confront the larger child or tell the teacher. After a second, he walks away all together, doing neither of the things she thought he might.**

**Left alone, Tiffany lowered her head back in to the crook her leg and resumed sniffling.**

"**Here, you can share mine if you like." Tiffany jumped at the sound of the boys voice again, as he sat down beside her. He held up a box, which was half-empty, offering her to help herself.**

"**Thank you." Tiffany smiled as she took hold of giraffe and bit it head off.**

**They sat there, each taking a turn picking an animal from the box. She giggled as he made a bear and a lion fight each other before devouring both of them. His antics continued, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Her heart was racing even though she was sitting down doing nothing.**

**Tiffany soon realized what was happening, after all she had seen it enough times in various Disney princess movies, she was in love. She had heard of love at first sight, but she never believed it until now. Yet this felt like more. It felt like if there was a Cupid, he had shot her with at least two love arrows. It was destiny.**

**The teacher came around collecting trash, which meant, snack time was over. As the boy threw out the now empty box of crackers, he turned back to Tiffany and held out his hand. "By the way, my name's Timothy, but my friends call me Timmy. What's your name?"**

"**My name is T-" *prff* Tiffany's cheek grew bright red due to her embarrassment. Of all the times her nerves could have acted up, they choose now to give her gas.**

"**Ha ha, Tootie, I like it." The boy nearly doubled over in laughter, much to her ever-growing red cheeks.**

"**No, my name is Tiffany, but you can call me Tootie if you like."**

* * *

Tootie's face had turned bright red during the retelling of their story. What she had left out was the next day Trixie joined their kindergarten class and Timmy started ignoring her, making the memory bittersweet.

Timmy sat beside her, dying of laughter after she finished. "You know, I almost forgot that's how you got your nickname."

Though still embarrassed, Tootie giggled with him, then after regaining her composure turned serious again. "Now it's your turn to share, why you so obsessed with me and my wellbeing?"

Timmy's humor vanished in seconds, replaced by a sadness that told her what was coming. "It all comes down to the day I lost you."

"You mean the accident?"

"Yes, and I'm ashamed to admit it but on that day, after Trixie ran us off the road, I tried to think of you as any other girl. That your death was just another tragedy in this cruel existence we call life. Yet, as I laid there in that hospital bed, I realized that I had lost one of my best friends." As the memories flowed back into his head, Timmy closed his eyes in attempt to stop the tears. "And the fact that I would never get to see your cheerful blushing smile, or hear your cute squeaky laugh again was just too much to bear."

"Is that why you're so mean to Trixie now?" Timmy simply nodded in response to her question. "Oh Timmy, you have to let it go. It's different now. You changed time so the accident never happened. Besides I think I know why she ended like that."

"Really, you mean it wasn't just me?" He laughed lightly, wiping the tears with the back of his hand.

"You know, just because you're the center of my universe, doesn't mean you're the center of the whole universe." Timmy stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend as she blushed. "But seriously Timmy, Trixie is my friend now. I mean, she took me out shopping and bought this suit. She even brought all of us out here when she didn't have to. Yes, she can be a little rough, but she's honestly trying to do better. Can you try to return the favor and be nice to her too, for me, please?"

Timmy wanted to scream no, but Tootie batted her lashes, her sapphire blue eye burning with enough passion to melt his heart. "For you, I'll try to be better, but if she threatens your life in any way again I can't be held liable for my actions."

"Good enough." Tootie leaned back down and settled herself into his chest again. Her gaze turn up at the sky, where the firework smoke was starting to clear revealing the stars, and let out a sigh. "I never want this to end."

"What?" Timmy questioned, his hand gently stroking her arm.

"This," Her arm waved over the two of them. "The two of us just spending time together doing nothing."

"Yeah," Timmy pulled her in closer. "It's gonna suck when summer is over and we have to go back to school."

"Tell me about it, you're not the one that will have to deal with the 'oh my god, what a slut' rumors." Her voice rose to a high-pitch mocking tune towards the end.

"Maybe not directly, but I'm the baby-daddy, so whenever someone started bothering you, just find me and I'll take care of it, okay?"

"Okay." Giggling, Tootie nodded into his side. "How do you always know what to say to cheer me up?"

"Easy, I have natural 'Worlds Best Boyfriend' superpower." Timmy raised and flexed his arm in a hero pose.

"Oh really," She lifted herself off his chest. "Then you'll need a 'Worlds Best Girlfriend'." Suddenly, she developed a wicked smile and her eyes gleamed. "And I believe I made you a promise this morning."

Tootie stood up and held out her hand for his. Timmy took hold as she pulled him off the patio sofa, before leading him inside to the bed, and pulling the canopy curtains closed.

Unnoticed by the couple as they disappeared inside, was the open window below with a ravened haired girl in a purple nightdress that had been looking out at the water. As the sliding door closed above her, a single tear fell down her cheek. "I did what?"

* * *

**Okay, I know it has been a while since my last update but as you can see, I've been busy. Hope you like the twist I have planned. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to subscribe for story updates, they're coming soon…I hope.**


	14. Somebody is Watching Me

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:  
Somebody is Watching Me – by – Rockwell

* * *

**Remember The Time**

Chapter 13  
**Somebody is Watching Me**

Feeling warm and stiff, Tootie stirred from her slumber and before opening her eyes, became aware of the sound of light snoring was in her ear. Knowing who it was too, she finally opened her eyes to look at her boyfriend, Timmy, lying peacefully beside her, head cocked to side and an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close.

Tootie giggled quietly, and even though sunlight was starting to shine through the window, couldn't bring herself to wake him. Instead, she remained motionless so that he could get his much-needed rest. The only movement she did make was the slow casual drawing of circles on his chest with her finger. It wasn't until the sun from the window reached his face that Timmy stopped snoring and groggily opened his eyes.

"Good morning, my love." Tootie whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry I wore you out last night."

"Was I snoring again?" Tootie nodded and laughed in response to his question. Timmy joined her in laughter before planting another kiss on her lips. "You know, I could get use to waking up to this sight."

"What, finding me naked?" She teased, pressing herself in closer, her already hard nipples dragged across his bare chest.

"Well, there's that too," Timmy's eyes glided down to the edge of the sheets, which were barely keeping her breast from view, "But mainly just waking up next to you."

Tootie put her hand on her heart. "Oh, that is so sweet."

Rolling on top of Timmy, Tootie resumed kissing him. Her heart was racing and she could feel her inner thigh growing moist in anticipation. The need for him to be inside her increased by the second, and judging by his growing erection, he was ready for another round too.

_*Knock-Knock* "Timmy, you decent?"_ Mrs. Turner called through his bedroom door.

Knowing that Tootie snuck out to see him the night before, Timmy quickly began rearranging the pillows and blankets as his girlfriend dove under the covers to avoid the person knocking on his bedroom door from seeing her.

"Come in." Timmy quickly answered as soon as he was sure that Tootie couldn't be seen and he was propped up on his elbows, making him appear to be seating up nonchalant in his bed. The door creaked slightly and Timmy smiled awkwardly as his mother came into view. "Good morning, Mom."

From her hiding place under the sheets, Tootie decided on a plan of action. She carefully placed one finger at the top of her boyfriend's chest, and slowly, as to not move the covers too much, began snaking her finger downwards and felt him tense up with every teasing movement.

"What are you doing still in bed? You don't want to be late on your first day back to school." Mrs. Turner soon noticed his clothing scattered around the room and started picking it up. "Honesty Timmy, is it that hard to keep your room clean?" Timmy shrugged in response so his voice would not betray him. "Are you alright?" His mother asked as she placed the back of her hand on her son's forehead. "You feel warm."

Tootie's finger trailed further south until it finally reached her target. Giggling silently to herself, she began to have some fun with the boy she loved.

"Yeah, I'm-" Timmy yelped slightly, at the sudden sensation that overcame him. Taking a deep breath, he quickly finished his sentence. "…Fine."

"Well, okay. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." Timmy sighed as his mother began to walk towards the door and made a mental note that he would surely have to kill the young girl hidden under the blankets. With laundry in hand, Mrs. Turner was on her way out, when she turned around to face her son, a wide smile on her face. "Oh, before I forget."

"Yeah mom." Timmy gulped and prayed his mother would leave soon, because he was about to blow his load.

"Tiffany, dear, when you're done tormenting my son, I'll have breakfast waiting for you, too."

Timmy mentally face palmed himself as his girlfriend came into view. He closed his eyes for a moment hoping this was just a dream, but when he opened them again he had to face facts, this was most definitely not a dream. His mother certainly seemed to have a way of figuring things out, though it wasn't very hard with a giant lump formed in the sheets next to him.

Tootie gave a small huff and blew a strand of hair out of her face before responding. "Thank you Mrs. Turner."

With an unnoticed glance to her watch, Mrs. Turner looked back at the teenage couple with a smile. "You have ten minutes."

"I only need five!" Tootie shout over before the door closed.

"_Oh shit!"_ Timmy's voice can through the door followed by Tootie's giggling.

Mrs. Turner pulled her ear away from the door and proceeded down the stairs. "Oh, to be young again."

As agreed, the two teenagers joined Timmy's parents at the kitchen table, full dressed, ten minutes later. Judging by the size of Tootie's grin, Mrs. Turner concluded that Tootie was still riding her high. As they sat down, she set their places with a simple breakfast, whole-wheat blueberry waffles and real maple syrup. "So Tiffany, you seem to be in a better mood today."

Tootie looked up from her plate and swallowed a month full of her food before answering. "Uh-huh, I'm now at sixteen weeks, which means I've _officially_ entered my second trimester."

Mrs. Turner picked up a cup of coffee and took a sip while Tootie was talking. "So you've cleared the first hurtle. That's good."

"I know. I'm so happy to finally be able to keep food down without a fight again." Tootie took another bit and moaned in pleasure.

Mr. Turner didn't even look up from the paper as his wife continued blathering on about her pregnancy with Timmy to Tootie. He'd remained remarkably quiet as of late. Timmy couldn't help but be thankful for his father's silence, especially after remembering his reaction several weeks ago.

* * *

**Timmy entered the living room to find his parents watching TV. They didn't see him as he snuck back out to the staircase. Tootie nervously waited at the top for the all clear. Slowly, she makes her way down to the bottom, where Timmy speaks in a whisper. "Are you sure you want to tell them now?"**

**Feeling dizzy, Tootie gripped Timmy's shoulder and her stomach. "If we don't, they're sure to figure it out soon. Even with the vitamin to help with these symptoms, they are bound to notice soon. It's not like I'll be able to hide it forever you know."**

"**Yeah, you're right." Timmy wraps his arms around Tootie, pulling her close. "Just remember, whatever they say, I'm here for you."**

"**I know, Timmy, I know." Tootie mumbles while snuggling closer into his chest.**

"**You ready?" Timmy asks after stand together for a couple of minutes.**

"**No," Tootie pulls away and takes hold of his hand. "But let's get this over with."**

**They step around the corner to find his parents haven't moved since Timmy came to check on them. Timmy clears his throat, grabbing his parents' attention. "Mom, Dad, there's something we need to talk about."**

**Tootie took a deep breath and let it out as simply as possible. "I'm pregnant."**

"**What!" Both of his parents shout in shock.**

"**And we've decided to keep it." Tootie's meek voice was barely audible beside Timmy.**

"**ABSOLUTELY NOT," Mr. Turner's voice boomed so loud Timmy's ears started ringing, and he was sure Tootie's weren't doing much better. What made them finch was how fast he jumped up as he shouted. "We are going down to the clinic right now and getting rid of that thing before you two get in too deep!"**

**Tootie coward behind Timmy, fearing his father's reaction. She was just about to run out the door when Mrs. Turner bounced up from the couch and turned on her husband. "Now just you wait one minute!"**

**As his wife started yelling herself, Mr. Turner's anger vanished as quickly as it came. "But honey–"**

"**Don't you 'but honey' me," She waved a very threatening finger at him. "This is her child, not yours."**

"**But, but, but-" Mr. Turner stammered.**

**Mrs. Turner was having no argument. She grabbed hold of his shoulder and directed him to his chair. "Plant it."**

"**Yes dear." He sits down as commanded and puts up no further argument.**

**With her husband subdued, Mrs. Turner turns her attention back to the teenage couple and gestured for them to sit on the couch. The two sit, rather than risk another outbreak of tempers. Mrs. Turner paces the room for a minute, clearly thinking of she wants to say before finally sitting down herself. "Tiffany dear, dare I say it but, have you even considered alternatives?"**

"**Why is everyone trying to convince me to get an abortion?" Obviously furious, Tootie jumped to her feet and was about to storm out the door when Timmy grabbed her arms, pleading with her to stay.**

"**Tiffany please, just hear me out," Mrs. Turner continued in attempted to bring everyone to the same page. "I know what it's like to be young and pregnant, but I had at least finished college before we had Timmy. I'm just asking because I've seen a lot of young couples move into an apartment, trying to make it on their own in the same situation, and fail. Heck, I just sold the same condominium down on Fifth Ave for the third time this year to yet another young couple just like you two, and you know what?" She paused long enough for Timmy and Tootie to shake their heads. "They were arguing about decoration placement before the papers were even signed. I'm just trying to make sure you two don't end up like that."**

"**I know, it's just," Tootie let out a quick sigh before rejoining Timmy on the couch. "I couldn't do it because if something where to go wrong, there's a chance I could never have children again. If that ever happened to me…" Tootie's voice trailed off, her arms wrapped around her midsection to protect her unborn child, as she grew close to tears. With the fear of never having child fresh in her head, her body gave an involuntary shiver before she looked back at Mrs. Turner. "If I could never have children, I don't know what I'd do."**

**Mrs. Turner nodded, letting Tootie know she understood where she was coming from. "Okay, so what about putting the child up for adoption?"**

"**Sorry but no," Tootie flat-out refused. "I mean, it's **_**our**_** child," Her hand clutched onto Timmy's as she continued. "I simply don't think I would have the heart to give it up."**

"**Okay, with that said," Mrs. Turner relaxed and leaned back into her chair. "How does your sister feel about this? She does know, doesn't she?"**

**Tootie chucked lightly before answering. "Oh, she knows, like you she's not happy about it, but she has agreed to respect my decision."**

"**Then that settles it." Mrs. Turner turned to her husband once more. "Right honey?"**

* * *

As soon as Tootie finished her plate, Mrs. Turner was there to collect it and place it in the sink. While she did that, her eyes scanned Tootie's outfit. "Tiffany dear, you're not really planning to wear those sweats on your first day back to school, are you?"

Despite the fact she was not wearing her hooded sweatshirt, which was still upstairs, Tootie looked down at her grey sweat pant, pink tank top combo in confusion. "Why not, they're comfy, besides I forgot bring a change of clothes."

"Well, than I guess it's a good thing your sister started in on her way to work. She left this behind for you." Mrs. Turner smiled and pulled Tootie's backpack from its hiding spot next to the backyard door. "She said there are clean clothes in there."

As the bag was placed in front of her, Tootie forced a smile. "Thanks Mrs. Turner."

"Oh please, you can call me Mom." Tootie blushed at the fact Timmy's mother was welcoming her into her life wholeheartedly. "Now hurry up and get dressed before you're late."

When Tootie arrived back in Timmy's room, she opened her backpack to find a knee length sleeveless dress. The pattern consisted of a swirling floral design in various shades of white, black, and grey. The material crimped together at the v-neck of the bust, which would work more in her favor to amplify her chest. To mess with the contrast of the pattern, tightly packed horizontal line edged the bottom of the dress. The last time she wore the dress was for picture-day the year before. She remembered several kids made fun off her, calling her a hippy because of the design. She just thought it was pretty when she found it in a thrift store. And at five dollar, she couldn't say no.

Despite the negative history, she still thought it looked nice and decided to give it another try. Tootie quickly removed her sweats, replaced her underwear with a clean set, and put on a pair of tights before slipping into the dress. As she smoothed out the wrinkles, Tootie turned in front of the full length mirror normally hidden on the back of Timmy's closet door. "Timmy, does this dress make me look fat?"

Before Timmy could answer, Cosmo appeared above the mirror holding a sign for Timmy to read. _Worning, danger Timmy Turner, trik ? no rite antsir!_

Timmy started laughing and Cosmo disappeared before Tootie could look up to see. What was worse, Tootie took his laugher the wrong way. "I knew it, I knew you though I was fat."

"No, Tootie you're not fat." He meant it too. More or less, her stomach was still flat.

"Yes I am, look, you can see my baby bump." Tootie pouted as she turned sideways, revealing her midsection, had indeed, grown an inch or so since the beginning of summer. It wasn't enough to say she was pregnant for sure, but enough that someone might notice she put on a few pounds.

Timmy walked over and surprised her when he grabbed hold on her breasts. "Compared to these, it's hardly noticeable. I swear they've grown. How big are they now?"

"I'm up to a C-cup now. And don't get used to them, as soon as I stop breast feeding they're going to go away." Tootie laughed for a second, but soon pulled his hands away from her chest. "But answer me seriously Timmy, am I fat?"

He embraced her waist from behind, lightly rubbing her stomach in a way he knew to be calming. "No Tootie, you're not fat. Besides, I think your baby bump is sexy."

"Really?" Tootie's heart rate skyrocketed as he nodded. "Oh, you always know what to say to cheer me up, even if you don't mean it."

"Kids, you're about to miss the bus." Mrs. Turner yelled up the steps, disrupting the moment they were sharing.

"That's okay Mom, I was gonna drive us anyways." It was sort of a tradition at their school that seniors never took the bus. The only ones that still took the bus as seniors were kids that didn't have their own car, or couldn't catch a ride with someone else. Even still Tootie smiled, knowing the real reason was to avoid odd stares on the bus.

Soon they were bidding his mother a good day, and heading out to the car. Once inside, Tootie noticed only a green and pink fuzzy dice hanging from the rearview mirror. "Where's Poof?"

"Well, you two aren't the only one's going back to school." The pink dice answered. "To think, he only has one year of Spellementary School left then it's off to Fairy Academy."

"Yeah, either that, or he poofs up a three headed hydra that destroys half of fairy world before then, in which case, he goes off tomorrow." The green dice replied next to her.

"How long would he be at the academy before he becomes a fairy godparent himself?"

"About a thousand years." The pink dice answered as the green dice shuddered in memory of Jorgen's training methods.

"A thousand years! Don't you think that's a little long for him to be away?" Tootie felt slightly heartbroken imagining not seeing the adorable little fairy again before she dies.

"Well, once he starts, we can visit every two years according to Jorgen."

"But it will be too late." Tootie turned to Timmy, "Didn't you say 'Da Rule' state that a godparent must leave their godchild when they turn 18?"

"Tootie, I'm afraid that's the way it works." The pink dice sighed before trying to console her godson's girlfriend. "It's the normal amount of time for every fairy. We all have to go through it, besides think about what you two will go through. In under a year you'll be done with high school and off to college or work. Before you know it, you'll be raising a family of you own and watching them do the same thing. It's the way life is supposed to be."

"Well, I think we're a little ahead of schedule here." She patted her stomach, causing everyone to laugh. "Speaking of schedules, what's yours look like this year, Timmy?"

"It's in my bag, mind taking a look for me?"

Tootie groaned as she reached into the back seat to grab Timmy's backpack. She shuffled through his bag until she found the envelope mailed to every student by the school. "Timmy, you didn't even open it."

"What, I only got it three days ago."

Tootie rolled her eyes as she tore the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside. She then retrieved her own schedule out of her backpack and began comparing the two. "Let's see…oh no."

"What, what's wrong." Timmy swerved a little as he looked over at her. As soon as he noticed the car going off course, he returned his attention to the road.

"We only have two classes together."

"That's it, which ones?" Timmy asked as her finger hovered back and forth down each sheet.

"We have second period Technological Physics with Mrs. Donahue."

"The fun experiments lab class." Timmy commented at the reason they choose the electoral science class. When choosing his classes at the end of last year, he was told he needed another science credit, but they never said there was a required class.

"And third period College level English 12 with Crocker." She read off the paper.

"Again, jeez, will I ever be free of him?" Timmy laughed. "What else do we have?"

"In order you have College Geometry, Technological Physics, College English 12, Microsoft Word, Study Hall, Gym, and Medal Shop 1." Tootie paused as she flipped to her own schedule. "I have Food 2, Technological Physics, College English 12, French 2, Honors Algebra II, Art 1, and American Studies 2."

"First period foods should be fun. You won't have to worry about being hungry during school."

"Yeah, I guess, but I think Art should be more fun." Tootie continued to scrutinize her schedule and as the pulled into the school parking lot, an idea came to her. "I think I want to change one of my classes."

"Oh, which one?" Timmy asked as he tried to find a spot, which wasn't easy. The lot was filling up fast, and unfortunately for Timmy, the first two rows closest to the building had no spaces left. He managed to grab one of four spaces left in the third row.

"Most likely American Studies for Family Studies. It should help me prepare for the big moment." She patted her stomach again, a smile evident on her face.

"Damn, I should have thought of that." Timmy stated before opening his door and walking around to help her out. "Want me to change a class and join you?"

"You can't remember. All the classes you're taking are required for you to graduate. Well, except for metal shop, but you should have at least one fun class." She giggled again as he rolled his eyes.

"You sure?" He asked to be safe.

Her smile grew as he took her hand and they started walking towards the school building. "Look, unlike most girls, I'm happy with how much time we've spent together, so if you only have one optional class, I'm okay with you doing something that you'll enjoy."

"You're the best." Timmy leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, causing her to blush and giggle.

They soon approached the building and passed two unmistakable vehicles. Trixie's red BMW 135i convertible, and to her on the left, Veronica's silver Mercedes Benz S400 Hybrid Sedan, parked near the entrance in reserved spots next to the student of the month's spot, which was taking by last year's junior student of the month. Next to the silver car, Chester and Veronica seemed to be having a minor disagreement. Timmy waved and received a small wave in response from Chester. Timmy was about to head over to see what was up, when Veronica suddenly cheered and threw her arms around Chester's neck.

The crowd heading for the door, soon swept the two inside, where they began their search for this year's lockers. Tootie informed him their lockers were only four numbers apart, so they started making their way down to what was the senior hallway. As they passed the other students, Tootie scooted in closer to Timmy's side. The sudden increase in pressure didn't go unnoticed by Timmy. "What's wrong Tootie?"

"I just have this really weird feeling, like somebody's watching me."

Timmy's eyes scanned the crowd, and realized there were a few people watching them as they past. Like when they started dating, a few of the students were whispering behind hand covered mouths, although it did little to stop their voices from carrying over.

"_Look at her, she's positively glowing."_

"_I hear he's only going out with her because she puts out like a two dollar whore."_

The gossip continued the whole way to their lockers the same way, some were good, some downright shocking, like her threatening to kill his parents if he didn't date her. Timmy gave her hand a squeeze as he leaned in next to her ear. "Remember what I said, I'm here for you, so just ignore them."

"I know, I just hate how everyone is staring at me."

With the items they didn't need for their first few classes tucked away in the lockers, the two knew it was time to split up. Tootie planted a kiss on his lips before she finally let him go. "I got to head to the office before the bell if I want to switch classes."

"Okay, see you in tech." Timmy pulled her in for one more kiss. "And remember, ignore them."

Tootie nodded and with that, made her way down the hall and out of sight. As he already knew, Timmy didn't see her again until second period. To his dismay, the teacher placed them on opposite sides of the room. It wasn't until the bell rang, releasing them to their next class that they were finally about to talk again. "So Tootie how was your first class?"

"Interesting, Molly and Trixie are both in my class, and we were all assigned the same kitchen. How's your schedule so far?"

"Well, Chester and I have the same exact schedule."

Tootie huffed. "No fair." They walked down the hall for a second before a question that had been bugging her came to the surface. "So what was up with him and Veronica this morning, I thought they had been getting along so well."

"Apparently she bought him a cell phone and added him to her plan so they could talk more often without asking him if it was okay first."

"Ahhh."

"Yeah, you know Chester, he doesn't like hand outs from anyone." Tootie nodded in agreement. "However, he took it. Something about her last call to the mobile home phone booth was answered by some horny old man trying to get her to meet up with him."

"Well, that's good, I'm glad it's was nothing serious." Tootie replied as they rounded the last corner into Mr. Crocker's classroom.

Mr. Crocker's class changed very little from last year. The two were sat near each other, and all of their friends were there, except AJ, who was in all honors classes this year because of teacher recommendations. Like every class they had so far today, he was only explaining what would be covered this year. The biggest change in his classes was he no longer rambled on about fairies, he had moved on to, "Aliens!"

"Here we go again." A classmate mumbled from somewhere in the back of the classroom. Meanwhile, Timmy and Tootie were trying their hardest to not laugh, knowing all too well that Mr. Crocker was right. Furthermore, if he had known Mark used to be an alien until Timmy wish otherwise with his fairies, Crocker might go into a seizure so hard that he might destroy the school.

"Yes, they want you to think we invented the radio, the television, or even the microwave, but in reality it's all stolen alien technology. Most think I'm crazy, but answer me this, a fourteen billion light-year radius of known visible universe and we're the only life form, HA!"

"Mr. Crocker?" A student in the back raised their hand to signal how spoke. "If you're so obsessed with aliens, why don't you quit teaching English and become an astronomer, or at least a science teacher?"

"And spend all day hopelessly staring into a government controlled telescope, I think not! Besides, the last time I tried teaching science, I blow up half the lab, so they won't let me."

_*RIIINNNGGG*_ "Oh thank god." The same student that asked the last question spoke again and grabbed his bag before disappearing out the door.

The rest of the class quickly filed out, rather than listen to Crocker continue ranting on about his new obsession. Timmy and Tootie shared a quick hug before parting ways, mainly because there were teachers everywhere and they wanted to avoid being reprimanded for PDA.

As everyone headed in their own direction, Trixie was the only one to follow Tootie to her next class. However, as they walked, Trixie kept a small amount of distance between them. Tootie thought nothing of it. She knew Trixie was the pretty popular girl in school, it wasn't like they could flaunt the fact they were friends openly.

Lost in her thoughts, Tootie didn't see Francis approaching in the opposite direction. In seconds, Tootie found herself flat on her back with her books scattered across the floor. "Watch where you're going twerpette."

Tootie lay there socked at what just happened. Before she could react, Trixie grabbed Francis by his wrist, spun him around and slammed him into a locker. With him stunned, she pulled him back, kicked the back of his knees, and twisted his arms behind his back, forcing him into a submissive position. "Apologize!"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled defiantly.

"I don't think they heard you in the back." Trixie's tone was sickeningly sweet, but her actions were anything but. She forced his arms further up his back, adding greater strain to his joints.

"I'm sorry!" Tears of pain started to build in his eyes as he called out loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"Now beat it." Trixie commanded as she released his arms and he fell forward. Francis took off at top speed rather than argue, while Trixie lent Tootie a hand to pull her up. "You okay?"

Tootie looked around. All the students in the hallway that just witnessed what happened were staring at them. Tootie took her hand to be polite as Trixie carefully puller her back to her feet. "Thanks Trixie." As soon as she was on her feet, Tootie brushed the dirt of the butt and straightened the hem of her dress. "By the way, where did that come from?"

"Taekwondo lessons since seventh grade. Comes in handy, huh?"

"No kidding." Tootie laughed and Trixie smiled in return. In seconds, everyone was whispering and several people took off to spread the news. "Guess this means our secret is out, huh?"

"You know what," Trixie looked around at the remaining classmates that were still watching. "Screw them. I'm tired of living up to everyone else's standards."

"Good for you." Tootie smiled and Trixie helped her gather up her scattered books. "So, what do you say we get to our French class now?"

"Montrer la voie mon ami." Trixie gestured for Tootie to move first.

The bell rang again, signaling the start of first lunch and fifth period. Out of all his friends, Timmy was the first to get his lunch and sit at a table. Timmy barely had time to settle into his seat when he saw Chester looking around for him. As Chester approached the table, Timmy gave him a warning. "Hey watch your step. Someone just spilled some milk next to the bench."

Chester looked down to see the small puddle of milk on the floor, and not a moment too soon, for he was just about to step in it. "Oh, thanks dude."

"Chester. Chester!" Veronica came screeching around the corner. In her rush of excitement, she didn't see the small amount of liquid spilt on the floor that Timmy just warned about, and caught her heel just enough to slip. With her balance off key, she stumbled and plowed straight into her boyfriend, knocking them both over. Thankfully, for Chester, he had already set his tray down, so his meal survived the ordeal.

"Ow, jeez V, what got you so excited?" Chester asked once she climbed off him and helped pull him to his feet.

Her beaming smile spread ear to ear, and she could barely keep herself from jumping up and down. "I found a way we can spend more time together after school."

"Awesome." Chester excitement matched that of Veronica before he seemed confused and worried. "And how do suppose we're going to accomplish that when you'll be cheering all the time?" That's when she pulled a very large duffle bag for behind her back and held it out for him, her grin growing to the point that if it got any wider, she'd look crazy. "What's that?"

"Open it."

Chester took the bag and did as told. Inside was a mixture of blue, orange, and some kind of off-white fuzzy material. "Oh no, I'm not being the school mascot."

"Please." Veronica begged turning her bright blue eyes on him with full intensity.

Though his heart was melting at her gaze, Chester stood his ground and shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Okay, but think about it for a second, you'll get to act like a complete idiot if you want and no one will know it's you, _and_," She leaned in really close to whisper in his ear, "You can even run away with your favorite cheerleader from time to time."

'_God she knew how to press my buttons.'_ Chester sighed and smiled as he finally gave in. "Okay, sold."

"YAY!" Without warning, Veronica jumped into his arms, knocking him over again. Suddenly, Veronica became very quiet, which was unusual for her.

"Hey, you okay?" Chester asked in concern. The only response he received was that of Veronica pulling herself closer to his chest, hiding her face from the world. Out of the corner of his eye, Chester spotted Tad and Chad approaching, laughing with a pair of freshmen girls under their arms. As they got closer, their attitude changed. They continued laughing, but their eyes glared at them until they passed their position and out the door. Chester waited until they all disappeared around the corner before he pushed Veronica away. "It's okay, he's gone now."

"Sorry, he still makes me nervous."

"No problem, like I said before, I'll protect you." Chester smiled warmly at her, easing her fear. Just as she was starting to feel better, his smile vanished, replaced by a serious expression she had never seen on him before. "I just can't believe they let those creeps back in school."

"More like they bribed their way back in." Timmy interrupted, reminding Chester and Veronica that their friend was still there. It would have been a larger group except Elmer, Sanjay, Molly, and AJ weren't there because they all had third lunch. At that time, Timmy looked up and spotted Tootie approaching quickly followed by Trixie. "There you are. What kept you?"

"Sorry, it took me a little while to figure out what I wanted." As Tootie sat down, everyone was staring at her plated, which was loaded higher than everyone else's at the table was. She had a generous amount of chicken lo mein, along with an egg roll, fruit salad, chocolate milk, and an ice cream cup.

As Tootie took the first bite of noodles, Veronica couldn't take her eyes off the plate. "Jeez, Tootie, how can you eat all that?"

"She's eating for two." Everyone else replied for Tootie because her mouth was full.

"Speaking of which," Trixie lowered her voice to a whisper. "Didn't you say you had an ultra sound appointment last week? How is the little bundle coming along?"

* * *

**Vicky insisted on driving Tootie to her ultrasound appointment because Timmy was unable to make it. It wasn't that he didn't want to come along, but he had a monthly meeting with the fairy counsel to see if any change in their future had revealed itself, and Jorgen forgot to check with Dr. Studwell about the time of the appointment.**

**Thankfully, Timmy remembered to call the doctor and inform him of what was happening before the appointment time, allowing him to set up a fake office in a nearly empty local building. They arrived at the building and with a little assistance from a secretary named Starlit, they were guided to a room where they waited for him.**

**Dr. Studwell arrived right on time. He happily greeted Tootie before acknowledging her sister. With the pleasantries finished, he instructed Tootie to lie down on the table and lift up her shirt. When she was ready he pulled out a tube of blue transparent gel and squirted a generous amount on her stomach. As soon as the gel touched her bare skin, Tootie flinched. "Ahh, cold."**

**Vicky chuckled at her reaction, while Dr. Studwell pulled out the ultrasound wand. "Now, let's see how well the baby is growing."**

**As soon as the wand touched her abdomen, the machine let off a fast pace whooshing sounds. "Whoa, is that what I think it is?"**

"**Yup, that's your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Studwell held the wand still and turned a knob, increasing the volume, allowing her to listen to the sound for a few seconds before proceeding on with the exam.**

"**That's so cool." Vicky purred and Tootie simply smiled as she looked back at her almost flat stomach.**

**Dr. Studwell moved the head of the wand around on her abdomen. He quickly located the object of his search and pressed a few keys to enhance to the view. The picture was still fuzzy, but she could see it. He pointed out the head and body, which were the most recognizable. Meanwhile the hands and feet were only just become distinguishable as their determined limbs. The baby looked nothing like the gummy bear shape with four nubby limbs that it had during her last appointment just four weeks prior.**

"**Oh, look at those tiny little hands." Vicky cooed as she admired the images of the baby. Tootie stared at her sister slightly shocked. "What, even I'm not immune to the effect of a baby's cuteness." Vicky cleared her throat and then turned her attention back to the doctor. "So doc, can you tell what the baby's gender is yet?"**

"**Not by ultrasound just yet, another three weeks and it will be clear. However we can draw off some amniotic fluid and get it that way if you want." Dr. Studwell stated as he pulled out a rather large hypodermic needle, causing the color to completely drain from Tootie's face.**

"**No," Tootie stated bluntly, "I want to be surprised when the baby arrives."**

"**Then how about a photo to take home instead?" Dr. Studwell pressed a button on the machine, which paused the image, then printed out a copy of it. While the machine was busy, he handed Tootie some tissues to wipe off the gel. As soon as the picture was done being printed, he placed it inside a white envelope before handing it to Tootie. "There you go. Just stop by my secretary's deck before you leave and she'll schedule you next appointment in about another month or so."**

* * *

"So," Trixie asked again, bringing Tootie out of her flashback. "Did you get a picture or what?"

"It's in my bag. Don't let anyone else see it." Tootie whispered as she kicked her backpack over to the other side of the table. Trixie reached down and carefully opened the backpack, and before she could pull out the white envelope, Tootie spoke up again with a threatening glare. "And don't you dare bend it."

"I got it, I got it." Trixie reassured Tootie in a hushed tone as she opened the envelope and snuck a look at the picture inside.

"Ah how cute." Veronica quietly purred as she admired the image over Trixie's shoulder. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know and don't care, as long as it's healthy. I just can't wait to get it over with. I'm ready to be a mother already." Tootie answered before taking a bite of her eggroll.

Veronica tilted her head sideways, almost like she was trying to force the picture to reveal the sex. "Didn't you say this is the sixteen week ultrasound?" With her mouth full, Tootie simply nodded to reply. "Did you know that if you're having a girl, her womb would be fully developed by now? So you'd be on your way to being a grandmother."

Tootie dropped the eggroll in disbelief of what Veronica just told her. "Great, now I feel old."

"I'm just teasing you, like relax, seriously." Veronica giggled, causing Tootie to roll her eyes and resuming her meal. Tootie sat there, beaming as her friends continued admiring the photo, when suddenly the air was knocked out of her lungs. Veronica was the first to notice Tootie's shocked expression. "Hey Tootie, you okay?"

It took her a second to realize what happened, and she waved her friends closer. She quickly grabbed Timmy's hand, being that he was closest, and placed it on her stomach. Timmy shook his head not understanding what she was trying to tell him until he felt it, something pushed against his hand. "The baby kicked."

Suddenly, everyone rushed in on her to get a feel. However, soon Tootie pushed everyone away before they started making a scene. After being deterred from a feel, the table went back to quietly admiring the ultrasound picture, allowing Tootie to finally focus on refueling her system.

By the time the photo went around the whole table, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Before any other student could see what their table was fawning over, Tootie snatched the photo, which was currently in Chester's possession, and carefully tucked it away inside its envelope, then her backpack.

They tossed their trash in the bins next to the door on the way out. However, Tootie kept her untouched ice cream cup and spoon, which she ate as everyone made their way upstairs to their destinations. Timmy, Chester, and Veronica entered one classroom, while Tootie and Trixie entered the classroom directly across the hall. Like the rest of the day, the almost hour-long class ended before any real work could be started. No sooner was it over, than Timmy led Tootie down the hallway to the stair way.

He started heading down, which led to the gym and art room, but soon stopped when he realized Tootie was still at the landing. "What's wrong Tootie?"

Tootie started twisting her foot on the floor, showing the fact that she was nervous. "I have to go upstairs."

Timmy climbed back up the few steps he had taken so he was back on the landing with Tootie. "What about art?"

"Family studies only runs sixth period so I had to give it up."

"But you were looking forward to art class." Tootie nodded while twisting her foot into the ground, once again displaying her disappointment in the turn of events. "Are you still going to take American Studies?"

"No, I decided to skip it. I'm going to take Community Service instead, it looks better on my college resume anyways."

Timmy gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him again. "Hey, remember why you're doing it and it should be easy, right?"

"Yeah," Her lips hinted at a smile. "Thanks Timmy."

"No problem Tootie." He soon realized the hall was growing empty and told her to hurry off to class, however not before slipping her a quick kiss.

They both took off running for their classes, and Tootie arrived seconds after the bell rang. The classroom was the same as the sewing room that Tootie had taken the year before, and pleasantly, the same teacher. Upon hearing the door close, the teacher, Mrs. Morse, turned around to see Tootie standing there with her transfer paper.

"Transferring in?" Slightly embarrassed, Tootie nodded in response to the teacher's question, and handed over the paperwork. "Very well, take a seat."

Tootie rushed over to a seat in the center back. As she placed her backpack down, she greeted the girl beside her, who managed a nod before facing forward again. Mrs. Morse walked over to the whiteboard and wrote her name for the students she had not met yet. While the teacher had her back turned, Tootie took a look around the room and realized that there were only ten students, including herself, and only one was a boy.

When Mrs. Morse turned back around, she seemed very serious, which was unusually for her. "Okay class, look around. Odds are if you're taking this class you're planning to start a family in the next five years. And there is a forty percent chance that one of you is pregnant right now."

Tootie suddenly felt like everyone was about to turn and look at her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. All the moisture in her mouth seemed to disappear and gather on her brow. Adrenaline coursed through her, preparing her to flee the moment everyone turned towards her. Still no one moved. Their attention remained on the teacher as she continued on after the two second pause that caused Tootie to panic.

"But that's okay, because the object of this course is not to point you out and berate you, but to prepare you for that day when your family begins. For now we will start off with the average family budget from birth of the first to college. Later in the year you have to care for a Simulaids over the course of a week to help you better prepare for those first few weeks of parenthood."

As the teacher droned on, Tootie finally relaxed. With the prospect of a promising year, she couldn't help but feel excited. She just hoped she wouldn't have to care for the Simulaid and her own child at the same time. One baby was going to be challenging enough, let allow twins, even if she did want to have multiple child with Timmy someday.

All too soon, the bell rang ending sixth period. Tootie quickly made her way to her final class of the day. There wasn't much to it either. The students were assigned to work for a teacher and were to receive a signature at the end of each day and turn in the sheet at the end of the week to verify they were performing adequate work. With a little luck, Tootie managed to obtain the position of helping out the school librarian with no argument.

When Tootie arrived at the library, she was instructed that her very first and main task was to place the used books back on the shelves in order. Furthermore, if any new book were delivered to the library, she would have to create a log in the computer and tag the book before placing it on a shelf.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the metal shop, Timmy and Chester had just set down there bags and were gathering around one of the tables because there were no chairs in the classroom. As the other students soon followed in, Chester elbowed Timmy as a thought came to him. "Dude, it's a sausage feast in here."

However, he spoke too soon. In a shocking turn of events, Trixie walked through the door after setting her purse along with the growing pile of backpacks. She walked over to the table, seeming not to see them until Timmy spoke. "Hey Trixie, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you can make some cool stuff out of metal, like lanterns. I even heard a rumor that if you make a lantern, the teacher sells it, and gives you five percent of the sale." Timmy knew in a second it was a bluff, but he let it slide.

While Timmy remained silent, Chester spoke. "Yeah, but like how much could that be, a buck?"

At that moment, AJ came through the door and walked towards them with a purpose as soon as he spotted them. "Guys, we got a problem."

Tootie pushed the cart down the aisles, merrily humming a random tune while she returned the last of the used books from earlier that day. She couldn't help but by in high spirits, the day was almost done, and in less than twenty minutes, she would get to see Timmy again. Her work finished, Tootie returned to desk, retrieving her bag and signature for her first day, when the intercom clicked signaling the main offices was calling. _"Mrs. Kennedy, will you please send Tiffany McDonald to the principal's office?"_

Her fellow students started whispering about what kind of trouble she could be in on the first day as Tootie proceeded to the door. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong, so she didn't know why they called her out of class, and it was making her nervous. When Tootie reached the main hallway, Mr. Campbell was already waiting for her near the door of his office. He waved her inside and gestured for her to take a seat. He closed the door for privacy before heading to the window and peering out the blinds.

"Do you know why I called you down here, Miss. McDonald?" He looked back just in time to see Tootie shaking her head. "To put it bluntly, I have a couple of questions I wanted to ask you, do you mind?"

"Sure, what do you need to know?" Tootie attempted to play cool as the butterflies in her stomach flapped around relentlessly.

"Well, I'll just get down to it then, do you know what this is?" Mr. Campbell walked over and placed a piece of paper with a list of five names printed on it, with her name at the bottom of the list.

"It looks like a list of names sir." She continued studying the list, something was jumping out at her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

He nodded and took his seat behind the desk. "Do you know what the significance of this list is?"

"No sir."

"To put it simply, it's a list of girls rumored to be returning to school pregnant." Tootie eye shot open. She could now tell what it was that bothered her about the list, it was all girl names, and one of them was the girl that she sat next to in family studies. "So Miss McDonald, I guess the best way I can ask this is straight forward, are you pregnant?"

Tootie sighed and lowered her head as she confessed. "Yes sir."

"I see." He turned his chair around so he was facing the window. "Damn it, that's all of them again." He whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and let it out before spinning back around, turning his attention to Tootie once again. "Okay Tiffany, I guess I only have one question left for you, did you plan this pregnancy?"

"What?" Tootie tried to keep calm, but she could practically feel you blood pressure rising.

"If you must know, not much escapes my eyes and I've noticed you pining after Mr. Turner for some time now. You two recently started dating at the end of last school year, right?" Tootie nodded as bile churned her in stomach. "Okay, well it seems two of the other girls returning to school with child, planned it so their boyfriends couldn't leave them. Did you arrange such a plan as well?"

"No!" Tootie's temper finally blew and she practically slammed her hands on the table while jumping out of her seat. "Timmy and I love each other very much and my pregnancy was completely on accident and-"

"Whoa, settle down, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm forced to ask these questions by the school board." Tootie plopped back into her chair, ashamed of her reaction. Few things caused her to lose her cool, but others judgment of her pregnancy was quickly become one of them. "You see, this list has comes out every year since I became principal three year ago. It's released by some mysterious publisher and it's been nearly one hundred percent accurate to date."

"Oh." Tootie mumbled, her blush growing ever brighter.

He cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair before going on. "I must say though, I'm a little shocked. I never suspected you would be one of the students returning pregnant, what with your good grades and all. I thought you would have taken the necessary precautions before having sex. Oh well, what's done is done. Anyway, I'll have to notify your teachers of your pregnancy-"

"Do you have to?" She mumbled in a desperate plea to keep everything under wraps.

"I'm afraid so. A couple of years ago we had a student who's pregnancy went unknown by teachers, and well, some kids thought it would be funny to trip her on the staircase."

In shock, Tootie's head snapped up to look him square in the eyes. "That's horrible!"

"Indeed." Mr. Campbell replied, well aware of her arms protectively wrapped around her stomach. His eyes glanced to the clock over her head and realized what time it was. "Anyways, you only have five minutes until the school day ends, so why don't you turn in your transfer paper and gather you stuff early? Here's a hall pass so you don't get stopped."

Tootie took the slip of paper and smiled at him. "Thanks Mr. Campbell."

He returned the kind gesture, and as she gathered her belongings, spoke up one more time. "By the way Tiffany," She paused at the door at the sound of her name. He looked up from his desk and pointed his pen at her stomach. "Good luck."

"Thanks Mr. Campbell." She repeated herself with another smile before heading out the door.

She took his advice and completed her tasks moments before the bell rang. She quietly waited by her locker to meet up with Timmy. It wasn't too long before she spotted him hurriedly making his way down the hall ahead of all the other students as they left their classrooms. As soon as he was close enough, he took hold of her arm and started leading her towards the door rather quickly.

"Tootie, we have a small problem." He spoke in a hurried whisper and he forced a piece of paper in her hands.

The doors swung open, blinding her with bright light, preventing her from seeing the paper that she already suspected was the list she had just seen. When her vision returned, her suspicions were conformed and she planted her feet in the ground, forcing him to come to a stop. "Timmy, I already know about the list."

"You, w-what?"

"Mr. Campbell called me down to his office before school let out." Timmy groaned and dropped his head.

As they stood there, Tootie giggling Timmy groaning, a few of the other students walked by whispering behind their hands again, although this time is was rumors about how she tricked him into becoming father to her child. In a surprise move, Tootie reversed their roles from earlier by now telling Timmy to ignore them.

"Hey you two, hands on the merchandise." Trixie laughed as she walked up to the two. They looked up for a second before realizing they were standing next to her car. "So Tootie, I hear word is out about the baby, does this mean I can throw you a shower in two months?"

Tootie shock her head as she started laughing. "Okay, Trixie, you can throw a baby shower for me now, happy?"

"Yes." Trixie's hair swished as she turned around and headed to her car. "See you in cooking tomorrow."

"Unbelievable." Timmy mumbled from beside Tootie. "She is simply unbelievable."

"I know, but she grows on you." Tootie looked up at him and smiled.

"Shall we get going then?" He held out his arm and she gladly took it.

*Beep beep* Came the sound of a car horn as it pulled into the parking lot, and not just any car, Vicky's car. Vicky waved as she spotted the two. "Come on Tootie, we're gonna be late."

"Oh shoot that's right," Tootie stomped her foot turning back to Timmy with a mild pout present on her lips, "we're shopping for dresses this afternoon. Are you going to miss me?"

Timmy pulled her closer, her ear inches from him mouth. "I'll be counting the minutes."

"You need a better hobby, try playing a video game." Tootie giggled as he gave her a kiss.

"Come on already!" Vicky howled as her head appeared out the side window.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tootie yelled back, ignoring Timmy's 'that what she said' comment as she made her way towards the car.

Vicky and she couldn't agree on a dress. Color, style, and length, each lead to an argument. It wasn't until Tootie stood on a center platform in probably the tenth dress she had tried on that afternoon that they finally seemed to be in an agreement.

The knee-length coral reef pink soft chiffon dress had a ruche bodice with sweetheart neckline featuring ultra-feminine cap sleeves. At waist height was a chic eye catching 3D flower detail which lead to cascading ruffles that swayed vivaciously with every movement. Overall, the dress was airy and sweet, and Tootie loved the way it looked on her the second she looked in the mirror.

"Well?" Tootie turned to Vicky, who was tilting her head trying to see something Tootie couldn't.

"I'd rather see something redder, but I guess it will work."

At her words, the clerk that was helping them became excited. After spending an hour pulling out different dresses, no one could blame her. As Tootie stood still, the clerk finished measuring up her dimensions and placed pins along the lines that were too big. "I know it's a little big now, but we can pull all this in to hug you just right by tomorrow."

"Actually, do you mind waiting until the week before to alter it?" Vicky butted in before the seamstress could finish. "Sometime tells me she's gonna grew a few more inches, if you know what I mean." Vicky curved her hand in front of her stomach signally Tootie was pregnant.

"Vicky!" Tootie blurted in astonishment.

"Ohhh, no problem," The tailor turned back to a now blushing Tootie. "And congratulations by the way. What's your due date?"

"Late February." Tootie mumbled her face now brighter than the dress.

"That's cool, maybe if you lucky it will be born Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, maybe it will." Tootie little stroked her stomach, almost wishing it would happen.

* * *

For those that want to see the bridesmaids dress visit:

Look for the Chiffon-Sweetheart-Short-Dress-with-Cap-Sleeves AT DavidBridal dot com


End file.
